The Challengers
by RaptorWritter
Summary: Fue un día como solo ese podía ser... Cuando surge una amenaza descomunal que provoco la Reunión Máximos Héroes para enfrentarla... Seres que están por encima de cualquier otro superheroe en poder y habilidad... Ese día surgieron... LOS RETADORES (The Challengers)
1. La Llegada

**Capitulo 1: La Llegada.**

A principios de los 90's se produjo una ruptura entre dimensiones que provoco que dos universos tuvieran una "amalgama" lo cual provoco que seres de uno universo fueran al otro y viceversa, el flujo de los universos se restableció mese después pero los dos héroes multimillonarios, Bruce Wayne alias Batman (DC) y Tony Stark alias Ironman (Marvel) crearon portales para comunicarse entre si y formaron una pequeña agrupación de superhéroes que fue nombrado "La Alianza", pero tras años de explorar otros universos descubrieron el tronco central de la realidad, el universo del cual proviene todas las realidades, esto causo que La Alianza cambiara y se reestructuro como B.A.S.E (Buro de Asociaciones de Seguridad Externa). Para 2001 se nombro a Taichi Yagami (Digimon) como el primer líder de B.A.S.E. Desde entonces de B.A.S.E. a cuidado de nosotros, siendo no más que una leyenda urban de seres fantásticos y héroes legendarios… Hasta ahora…

…

-Entre los multiversos hay uno que es único… un tronco central… el universo del que surgen todo los demás… y por medio de nuestros heraldos lo conseguiremos-

En un lugar oscuro lejos de todo bien, un ser siniestro mira a dos villanos de dos universos distintos, uno un samurái con poderes espirituales traidor para todos aquellos que entrenaron y pelearon a su lado, el otro un Ninja que prefirió destruir la aldea que fundó que mantenerla viva más tiempo.

-Le daremos ejércitos de… Orcos… Shitauris… Covents... Kaijus… y un Dios Lovecraft que comandaran…-

-…y un mundo caerá más rápido que los demás… la Tierra… siempre en conflicto… divididos serán conquistar… y cuando quieran defenderse será demasiado tarde… ¡solo les quedara rendirse a su muerte!-

 **Suiza 10:12 PM**

Unas instalaciones puestas en un lugar están bullendo de personal que iba y venía, una aeronave aparece como si nada, su sistema de retro reflectores le permitía una avanzar sigiloso y su sistema de propulsión, lo hacía silencioso al oído humano o animal y por si fuera poco el sistema de furtividad Stark la hacía indetectable a cualquier radar.

Este aterriza y de el sale un hombre joven, rubio era Naruto Uzumaki, líder de uno organización inter-multi universal que tenía como propósito de vigilar y proteger a varios universos, incluidos el universo central del cual se originan todos los demás. Abajo lo esperan Shikamaru Nara y TenTen, unos de sus mejores amigos que lo eligió para acompañarlo en su labor de líder de B.A.S.E. (Buro de Asociaciones de Seguridad Externa)

-¿Qué esto sea bueno? Deje a dos de las personas más importantes del mundo por esto-pregunta Naruto con seriedad.

-"Me estoy congelando, gracias por preguntar"-responde Nara de forma seria pero a la vez desinteresada.

-Shikamaru, hablo enserio-dijo Naruto con más seriedad.

-Mal, solo puede estar mal-dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto, Ten Ten y Shikamaru se dirigen a la zona restringida por medio de un vehículo una Maverick XXC Turbo de cuatro plazas, pasando un punto de revisión mientras le avisan de los sucesos más recientes.

-El evento empezó a dilatarse hace 5 horas y no se ha detenido por lo cual hace treinta minutos decidimos que era demasiado peligroso que continuara e intentamos suprimirlo con dos agujeros negros-dijo Ten Ten

-¿Pudieron suprimirlo?-pregunto Naruto.

-Se los trago como si fueran golosinas-responde Shikamaru. Los tres salen cerca de la zona en que apareció la anomalía-Después de eso continuo dilatándose, así que decide evacuar, también di aviso a un hotel que está cerca así como a los lugareños, se estima que todo estará evacuado en 30 minutos-

-Haz lo en 20-responde Naruto.

-Que problemático será ¿lo sabes, no?-dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Solo hazlo!-ordena Naruto a Shikamaruy pero Ten Ten intenta hacerlo razonar ya que ella sabe bien que tan critico es la situación.

-Señor tal vez ya no se pueda hacer nada-dijo Ten Ten.

-entonces, ¿prendemos una fogata y asamos malvaviscos a esperar nuestra muerte?-dijo Naruto.

-No podemos con esta cosas, ya sobrepaso por mucho lo que sabemos de los portales transdimensionales, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz-

-Asugurate que sigan con los proyectos Nublar-

-Señor tal vez de…-

-Ten Ten te conozco desde que estábamos en la academia, en Konoha, así que sabrás, que aunque se está acabando "el mundo", no cambiare de opinión, solo haz lo que te pido-dijo Uzumaki haciéndole entender que el no cambiaría su postura.

-Sí, señor-responde Ten Ten y se retira a otro lugar de las instalaciones

Poco tiempo después llegan a unas instalaciones a 50 metros de la anomalía, unos físicos están observando las variables em sus monitores entre ellos Raj Koothrappali (The Big Bang Theory).

-Dr Koothrappali, ¿Qué tenemos?-pregunta Naruto.

-Señor Uzumaki…-dijo Raj sorprendido.

-¿¡Que pasa doctor!?-

-La anomalía se ha vuelto como un niño travieso-

-Si "fuera como un niño travieso" lo castigaría y lo mandaría a su cuarto sin cenar-

-Se que no es gracioso, solo quería liberar tención, la anomalía aumenta, su manifestación se vuelve cada vez más intensa-

-Lo sé, intentaron suprimirla y no funciono-

-La física nos dice que esto si puede controlar pero no entiendo como… en momentos así soportaría a Sheldon para que hallara una respuesta-

-Aun así se puede controlar-

-… en teoría sí, pero no así, mis cálculos aun no están completos, pero de ahí todo está controlado, se incremento la cantidad de rayos gama, pero ya se controlo-Eso ultimo llama la atención de Naruto.

-La última persona que dijo eso se volvió un ser grande, fuerte y verde-dijo Naruto un poco más preocupado.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no es gracioso-

Naruto observa todo el lugar y se da cuento que falta personas y por no querer usar su poder sennin le pregunta a Koothrappal.

-¿Dónde están Xilra y la agente Harper?-pregunta Naruto.

-¿Su "Balanza" y su "Arsenal"?… en las nubes-responde Rajs.

Y en efecto, Xilra y Lian Harper (hija de Roy Harper/Arsenal) están en las copas de los arboles observado todo lo que sucedia.

-Agente Harper, Balanza Xilra, repórtensen-Ordeno Uzumaki por el intercomunicador, y ambas bajan cada una a su manera.

-Señor, debe saber que los arqueros miramos todo mejor desde la distancia-dijo Lian pero Naruto no le agrada que ella estuviera lejos pero la entendía y luego posa su mirada en Xilra para su respuesta.

-Una vista panorámica da una mejor perspectiva del problema-dijo Xilra.

Naruto acepta lo que les dicen ambas mujeres de increíble belleza, y vuelve a mirar la anomalía.

-¿Han visto algo sospecho?-dijo Naruto sin despegar su mirada de la anomalía.

-Nada que pudiera alterarlo, Rajesh en honesto y sincero-

\- No por lo menos de este lado, sea lo que sea que este del otro lado va a venir-dijo Lian.

-¿Venir?-pregunta Uzumaki desconcertado.

-Sí, tenemos entendido que esta clase de portales son puentes que se abren de ambos lados pero en este se mantiene abierto del otro-

-Fue increíble cuando se trago los agujeros negros, sin dudas le puedo asegurar que quien este del otro lado va a vendrá, porque es su voluntad-dijo Xilra.

Las palabras de Xilra resonaron fuertemente en la mente de Naruto, los protocolos de supresión con agujeros eran sumamente efectivos y saber que no resultaron en este le decían que alguien tenía un control y conociiento muy superior al suyo, haciendo imposible la idea de que fuera un evento espontaneo o natural. Pero si era así, ¿Quién lo controla?

-Dr, está aumentando-dijo una asistente.

-¡Por krishna!-dice Rajs muy conmocionado-son las lecturas más intensan que he visto…-

-Y se mantiene por más tiempo-

En eso la anomalía crece y se siente un temblor en el lugar, Shikamaru se estemece mientras subían equipo a los camiones y Ten Ten también se preocupa al sentirlo. Pero el portal cuando llega a cierto tamaño pero aun así se siente el temblor, la tierra se sacude cada vez más, empieza a brillar a tal punto que de este salen dos figuras rodeados por la luz, cuando todo se calma y la luz se apaga se distinguen mejor parecían ser humanos uno de cabello castaño bien peinado vestido de ropa blanca sosteniendo una alabarda de tamaño medio, el otro era de pelo negro y alborotado con traje de ninja con partes de de una armadura rojiza.

-¿Esos son?-dijo Xilra.

-¡No puede serlo! ¡No por lo menos los nuestros!-responde Naruto.

-¿Y si no lo son? Se parecen mucho a Sõsuke Aizen y Madara Uchija-dijo Lian.

-¡Señores dejen a lanza y pónganse al suelo!-ordena Naruto

Pero Aizen mira a Uchija como si a través de sus miradas se dijeran que hacer. Aizen dispara un rayo de energía con la alabarda en su mano que impacta contra uno de los guardias, Madara lanza un kunais que termina en el cuellos de uno de los guardias, Aizen salta sobre uno de los mismos clavando la alabarda en el pecho, Xilra, Lian y otros tres guardias disparan en contra de ellos pero Aizen contraataca con un dispara provocando que ambas se separen, esto lo aprovechan los "invasores" Madara intenta someter a Lian pero la chica de DC no era rival fácil por lo cual usa los clones de sombras para retenerla. Aizen, por su parte, detiene a Xilra intenta quitárselo con la fuerza, pero apenas si logra hacerlo reaccionar, entonces intenta usar el lado oscuro de la misma pero antes que no lo haga Aizen coloca la Alabarda en su pecho y en eso la energía hace algo en ella que cambia el color de sus ojos, Xilra se calma y deja a Aizen sin ningún otro forcejeo.

Naruto desde su posición mira esto, Azen se acerca a Lian y también hace lo mismo, quien también termina en control de Aizen. Naruto se reincorpora, Madara y Aizen lo notan de inmediato.

-Espero que sepan lo que hacen porque se han metido en un gran problema-dijo Naruto.

-Más que eso, hemos declarado la guerra a este universo… aunque, aún no sabemos cómo-dijo Madara.

-Tal vez el Doctor Koothrappal les pueda ayudar en eso-dijo Xilra.

Aizen se dirige a él, Naruto intenta detenerlo lanzándole kunais pero estos se detienen en el aire y ve a Xilra usando le fuerza. Aizen avanza hasta que tienen a Rajs frente a frente, el tiene miedo.

-No temas no te lastimare-dijo Aizen poniendo su lanza sobre Rajs y al igual que Xilra y Lian, queda al control de Aizen. El pone su mirada sobre.

-No saben el daño que están haciendo-dice Naruto.

-En realidad… si-dice Aizen sorprendiendo a Naruto-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no sabemos que este universo es el centro de la realidad?-dice Aizen.

-Para derivar un árbol no le quietas rama por rama, lo cortas desde la base del tronco-dice Madara entonces la computadora detecta otro flujo.

-Lord Aizen, Lord Uchija, algo está atravesando el portal es muy inestables-Dice Rajs al ver la computadora.

-Por cierto, te devolvemos sus regalitos-dice Madara y Naruto entiende lo que envían los agujeros negros que están inestables por la entrada y aun más por la salida del portal.

Aizen mira a Naruto y antes de que este reaccione se desplaza con Sonido y atraviesa a este con su Alabarda.

-¡Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer!-dice Aizen y lanza en cuerpo moribundo de Uzumaki.

-Vámonos antes que llegue esas cosas-dijo Madara y los cinco se mueven, Lian les da algo de ropa.

-Pónganse este, aquí sabemos quiénes son-dijo Lian.

Y todos dejan el lugar luego de un minuto el cuerpo de naruto explota revelando un maletín de metal perforado.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Naruto detrás de unos contenedores, mira el portal y decide dar aviso.

En la zona de carga y descarga Ten Ten observa cómo llegan Xilra y Lian Harper con el Dr Koothrappal y otrss dos personas.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunta Ten Ten.

-No nos informaron-responden Xilra y Lian al unisonó, Ten Ten no desconfía en ellas pero en eso escucha la transmisión de Naruto justo cuando suben a un Warthor de transporte.

-Ten Ten, Amy y Lian nos traicionaron-con esas palabras la Shinobi no duda y empieza a disparar en contra de las ya nombradas. Las cuales también empiezan a dispara en contra de ella quien se protege contra un muro.

La chicas suben y salen del lugar Ten Ten ordena que los persigan, mientras ella busca un warthor para perseguirlos. Naruto se dirige a la computadora y mira que le queda 10 segundo Naruto no pierde tiempo y busca en el cielo una nave aérea de transporte, saca lo que parece una daga y la lanza a la más cercana la cual se clava en el interior de esta sin lastimar a nadie Naruto usa una técnica de su padre para llegar a la nave. Una vez dentro sus tripulantes se sorprenden.

-¿Señor…?-

-¡DEN LA VUELTAS!-dijo Naruto con severidad y de inmediato cambian de dirección.

Del portal salen los dos agujeros negros que están inestables por el viaje, al cerrar el portal y los agujeros negros se empiezan a consumirse entre ellos pero por su estado pronto colapsarían antes de que se consumieran entre sí. Un sismo se siente, signo de que empezó la destrucción, Shikamaru y sus hombres se tropiezan mientras llevan equipo a los camiones.

-¡No, no, déjenlo suban a los camiones!-dijo Shikamaru para salvar a sus hombres a cargo.

Mientras Ten Ten y varios agentes de B.A.S.E. están en persecución de los fugitivos, por las carreteras en las montañas de suiza pero el efecto gravitatorio de los agujeros negros hacia que las laderas de las montañas colapsen pero no se derrumban sino que flotan en el aire, por el estado de las carreteras congeladas hacia que fuera difícil mantener el control, algunos agentes se iban directo a los barrancos pero por el efecto gravitatorio quedan flotando en el aire pero mientras más avanzan menos fuerte es el efecto pero antes de que puedan alejarse lo suficiente Ten Ten entra a un túnel el cual empieza a colapsar. Por su parte Naruto trata de alejarse lo más rápido que puede sabiendo que esas cosas estallaran. Y a pocos metros de librarse del efecto estallan liberando tanta energía que las ciudades cercanas sienten el poder de la explosión la cual es tan fuerte que la montana en la que está el túnel sede y colapsa sobre si mismo, Ten Ten y Lian aceleran todo lo que puedan u por su ventaja de distancia Lian evita los fragmentos pero la experta en armas ninja no tiene la misma suerte.

-¡Demonios!-dijo Ten Ten y saca un pergamino rojo con la imagen de un Gundam en el. Lo libera y algo empieza a rodearla, algo enorme y de metal.

Lian, Xilra, Aizen y Madara salen del túnel ilesos creen que están fuera de peligro pero de la nada sale un ensamblador de 4 generación que les dispara ante esto Madara los protege con su Susanoo pero ante el poder de fuego del ensamblador no es suficiente, al darse cuenta de esto Aizen les dispara con su Alabada los pilotos tratan de evitar que les de pero apenas si consiguen de que este no reciba el disparo de lleno sino a un estabilizador, luchan por mantener el control diregiendose a un barranco pero Naruto se pone en su modo Kyubi y evita que se caiga al precipicio. Naruto da un sus piro de alivio por lo cerca que esta pero en eso siente como el suelo sede a sus pies.

-¡Todos salgan, AHORA!-dijo Naruto y todos sus tripulantes salen de la nave , Naruto intenta soportar la vibraciones de la nave pero esto acelera que el suelo seda más rápido, y cuando el ultimo sale Naruto cruza atreves del ensamblador que cae al abismo.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunta Naruto a sus subordinados.

-Sí, señor-

Naruto ayuda a sus hombres a salir de ahí y se comunica con los que estén bien.

-Aquí Uzumaki, alguien responda-

-Aquí, Shikamaru-

-Ten Ten respnde-dijo Naruto

Del túnel destruido sale un enorme robot, un Gundam, Heavyarm, el cual está en muy mal estado por soportar miles de toneladas de tierra y rocas, cae de lado al no ser capaz de sostenerse en si por su deplorable estado. Pero de su interior sale Ten Ten de la cabina humeante.

-"cof, cof"… Aquí Ten Ten,"cof"… los fugitivos lograron escapar-

-¿Cómo están los demás?-pregunta Naruto.

-No lo sé muchos aun estaban muy cerca del radio de la explosión sin contar que varios flotaban en el aire en ese preciso instante que sucedió la explosión-dijo Shikamaru

-Con eso cálculos serian… de cientos de muertos… y miles de heridos-dijo Ten Ten.

-Suenen la alarma, necesitamos limpiar la zona de nuestra presencia antes de que amanezca, además, estamos en Alerta Máxima, ¡esto es guerra!-dijo Naruto con mucha seriedad.

-… ¿Ahora qué?-dijo Shikamaru mientras Naruto y los tripulantes de la nave suben una colina y miran una ciudad a lo lejos.

 **Estocolmo, Suiza 12:32 AM (nuestro universo)**

La ciudad no se libro de la explosión había edificios en llamas, las sirenas sonando a lo lejos, entendiendo lo grave del asunto, Naruto siente culpa por lo que paso pero por eso mismo debe actuar.

…. Y ASÍ EMPIEZA

THE CHALLENGERS/LOS RETADORES

 **Siguiente capítulo: Soldados**


	2. Soldados

**Capitulo 2: Soldados**

 **Personajes de Series o Animes de que se harán mención: Leyenda de Korra, Naruto Shipudden, Star Wars, DC Comic's, InuYasha, Marvel, Pacific Rim, Digimons,.**

 **Ciudad Republica Universo Maestros Elementales 2 meses después.**

Korra pela ferozmente contra Kuvira, dentro de la cabeza del mechatanque pero un así no le era suficiente para derrotarla, su pelea prosigue hasta que Kuvira la apresa al panel de control.

-Unas últimas palabras, Avatar Kuvira lista para acabarla pero en eso se escucha un sonido que nunca antes había escuchado.

Kuvira localiza el sonido del bolsillo del pantalón del Avatar, saca un curioso rectángulo de reluciente aspecto, que le indicaba "deslizar" cuando lo hizo un hombre de cabello corto apareció frente a ella.

-Ah, eres tu Kuvira-dijo Shikamaru sin ninguna importancia.

-¿Qué es esta extraña cosa?-dijo Kuvira impresionada.

-Se que para ti esto parece algo de los "espiritus" pero no tengo tiempo de explicarte así que pásame a Korra-dijo Shikamaru pero Kuvira lo mira con su típica arrogancia-Esta bien no quería hacer esto pero… ¿sino me pasas al Avatar tendre que enviar a un jaeger a eliminarte a ti y a tu robot de los años 30's no antes de que te vuele la cabeza con un sniper de alto poder y creeme que no verias ver el dispara hasta que fuera tarde?-Al oir esto sabía que iba enserio así que de lugar de ver que es lo que haría coloco el extraño objeto a lado de Korra.

-Shikamaru, estoy ocupada deteniendo una guerra en progreso-dijo Korra.

-Lo sabemos, pero esto es más grande que el berrinche de la maestra metal-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar?-dijo Korra algo irritada.

-Korra… secuestraron a Xilra y a Lian-con esas palabra Korra casi enmudece pero luego regresa en si. más seria que nunca.

-Dame 5 minutos-dijo Korra y entonces ella cambia su estilo de pelea se asemeja al de Green Arrow combinado con los de una Sith o Jedi, era tan rápida y certera que prácticamente era imposible eludir los golpes, un último golpe la manda al otro lado de la cabeza del robot gigante y son una combinación de agua control y relámpago de baja intensidad la deja fuera de combate.

Sale del mechatanque con una inconsciente Kuvira en sus hombros.

-Korra lo hiciste…-decia Bolin pero Korrra les entrega a Kuvira y sale corriendo en otra dirección.

-¿Korra, a donde vas?-pregunta Tensin.

-Bueno es que… me acorde… que olvide algo-dijo Korra. Mientras se alejaba.

-¿Pero…?-decía Asami.

-Ya vuelvo voy por… Tacos-dijo Korra mientras se alejaba tomando una esquina.

-¿Qué son tacos?-dijo Bolin.

Después de algunos metros más un portal surge frente a ella y entra de inmediato antes de que alguien la vea. Dentro de esto se encuentra con Shikamaru

-Ya era hora-dijo Shikamaru al ver a Korra.

-No perdamos tiempo y dime que ha pasado-dijo Korra muy decidida.

-No es tan sencillo, hasta hace poco Xilra y Harper eran las más fieles pero ahora son consideradas traidoras-dijo Shikamaru.

-Eso es imposible yo las conozco, ellas nunca harían algo así-dijo Korra.

-Lo sé pero eso el Jefe, la quiere viva para interrogarlas-dijo Shikamaru mientras veía una grabación en Tatuin donde las tres chicas pelaban en contra de droides de combate.

-¿Y dónde está él?-

-Fue con Wayne, la Alianza dará inicio y necesita que lo apoye-

-Entonces porque me llamaron-

-Korra, tu y yo tenemos una misión debemos traer a otras personas que nos apoyen. Tú deberás ir por un Deux Ex Machina-Al oir eso Korra sabia a quien se referían a un ser mitad Angel y Mitad demonio, el no tenia comparación. Un ser que podía ser muy piadoso pero porsu lado demoniaco era tambien el peor traidor que podía existir.

-¿Y tú por quien iras?-pregunto Korra con seriedad.

-…hmp, Ire por Stark-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿Qué fue qué?

-Eso… hmp-

-No sé de que hablas, es problemático todo esto-

-O tal vez Naruto fue con el Batman original y tu no-

-Yo no, No sé, de que me… sabes, mejor me voy-dijo Shikamaru dándole la espalda a Korra.

-Vamos, todos saben que eres un Fanboy de Batman Shikamaru, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse-dijo Korra mientras lo seguía.

-Eres problemática, Korra-al oir eso Korra recuerda el día que llegaron Lian y Xilra a su vida.

 **Flashback**

Korra estaba en recuperación mientras volvia a caminar y Katara la ayudaba, es eso Katara entra a un cuarto donde se encuentra con Tai Yagami.

-¿Cómo está?-dijo Tai Yagami.

-Se recuperara… pero no puedo asegurar que será la misma de antes-dijo Katara.

-Es mejor que…-

-Se que para lo que necesitan ella debe de ser igual de capaz pero las personas no son así-dijo Katara-

-L o sé, yo tenía una vida y después me cambiaron todo con esto y sé que aun no lo puede creer pero necesito al Avatar como parte de nuestra organización-

Pero la respuesta de Katara era una mirada vidriosa.

-No tiene decirme que es una locura, incluso yo tengo algunos problemas en asimilar esto pero la agente Harper y Xilra la…-decía Tai y se da cuenta de que las chicas ya no estaban.

-No te distes cuenta, verdad-dijo Katara.

En la habitación Korra mira a dos chicas tal vez uno poco mayores que ella.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunta Korra aun soteniendose del enorme perro-oso.

-Yo soy Xilra y ella es mi amiga Lian Harper y estaremos aquí durante tu recuperación para protegerte-

-¿Es un oso o un perro?-dijo Lian.

-A veces pienso que pasaste demasiado tiempo con el tipo de Marvel-dijo Xilra.

-Oye, ambos somos arqueros, además Francis Barton no está nada mal-dijo Lian y la tres empiezan a reír, desde ese diá ellas tes serian las mejores amigas, tres chicas de diferentes universo, muy diferentes una de otro pero su amistad es tan solida como una montaña.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Korra sabía que la existencia estaba en juego pero la existencia no sería la misma sin sus amigas

Mientras en un lugar de nuestro universo. La reunión de unas personas ajenas a nuestro universo personas que no pertenecen a este pero que velan por el mismo. Las personas eran mayormente humanos pero entre ellos está un Blackwrgreymon el cual sobresale por su aspecto y tamaño pero no es el único también hay otros, pero todos están algo alterados.

-Naruto, como va la búsqueda de los Supervillanos-dijo Sora takenouchi (de Digimon)

-No lo hemos localizado pero todo nos indica que no han perdido tiempo, empiezan a simpatizar con político y algunos empresarios, pero solo hemos visto por donde han pasado-

-No puedes hablar enserio rubiecito-dijo un viejo Tony Stark.

-Aun que me sea difícil aceptar apoyo a Stark-dice un viejo Bruce Wayne-Lo que dices es serio es esto estableciendo lazos en este mundo, y eso es lo alarmante-

-Bruce, recuerdas alguna ocasión en donde tenias el control de la situación, sobre todo con el Guasón-dijo Naruto

-¿Que insinúas?-dijo Bruce.

-Que tal vez necesitamos un equipo especial…-decía Naruto.

-¿Cómo el que querías formar? Y si mal no recuerdo querías a uno de mis guardias de elite para eso-dijo Blackwargreymon.

-Naru, te conozco desde hace tiempo-dice Tony-Esto va más allá de solo formar el equipo, ¿y si no mi intuición no me fallo? Ya abras movilizado a algunos hombres desde hace tiempo-

Naruto se calla ya que Tony Stark demostraba su valía en este consejo con su perfecta deducción

-Tai apóyame, tú fuiste el líder de B.A.S.E. antes de mi-

-…-Tai Yagami suspira-No sé qué decirte Uzumaki, yo trabaje para que esto no pasara pero… debes calmarte, te estás llevando por tus sentimientos-

-Mi esposo tiene razón-dice Sora-Tu mejor que nadie debes saber que las guerras no se ganan con sentimientos-

-Lo sé-dijo Naruto con la mirada baja ya que eran verdad pero recupera el ánimo al recordar algo que le dejeron una vez-¡Se ganan con soldados!-

 **Nueva York Universo Marvel.**

Un joven de aproximadamente 20 años vestido de kimono blanco. Su nombre es Kohaku y no es de ese universo sino del universo InuYasha, mirando algunos archivo sobre algunos superhéroes de la ciudad, Alex Stark hijo adoptivo de Tony Stark y actualmente conocido como Ironman, tambien esta Thoruun hija de Thor pero también estaba ahí algo sobre una chica llamada Thorang, aprendiz de Thor, y sobre todo de James Roger, el actual Capitán América e hijo del anterior y Black Widow, con el cual tuvo un encuentro anteriormente. Cuando termina va a la cama y ahí encuentra ropa de la época actual algunos le parecían raros pero aun así se puso unos jeans azules con una platera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero café, cuando termina de vestirse sale del departamento y al salir recorre la ciudad, claro siempre seguido de cerca por agentes de B.A.S.E., la ciudad es interesante Central Park, Rockefeller Center, y un edificio que se volvió el nuevo icono de la ciudad, The Avengers Tower. Come en un restaurante japonés pero no sentía lo mismo ni el sabor ni la sensación de estar ahí su hermana con sus amigos, al terminar regresa a su departamento y va por la ropa deportiva que le dijeron que podría entrenar con esa, después de recibir algunas indicaciones de los Agentes va a un gimnasio muy conocido por recibir algunos superhéroes entre ellos el Capitán América.

Los agentes hablan con el dueño mientras el Kohaku empezaba a entrenar, frente a un saco de box pero esa no era su intención, el sentía mucho dolor y descarga ese dolor en la bolsa de arena, cada golpe era capaz de destrozar a una persona normal y con cada uno los recuerdos de una vida que nunca volverán.

- _Nunca volveremos a separarnos Kohaku-decía Sango._

 _-… no les fallare InuYasha…-_

Intenta poner un talismán mientras se está congelando pero aunque lo logra se congela excepto por su brazo izquierdo. 500 años después lo encuentran y durante su descongelamiento…

 _-¡ES IMPOSIBLE… ESTE HOMBRE SIGUE VIVO!-_

Kohaku destroza el saco con su brazo izquierdo, se sorprende por la fuerza que tiene el implante cibernético. Pone otro saco y continua con eso, ha destrozado cuatro sacos desde que empezó.

-Necesitas un break-dice un voz conocida para él.

-¿un qué…?-sijo Kohaku confundido

-Un Break, un descanso-dijo James Rogers con algunas bolsas.

-Descanse 500 años Roger-san ya fue… suficiente-dijo Kohaku mientras golpeaba el saco

-Un así no puede seguir con esto, vamos-dijo James y ambos se sientan en una banca-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-… bueno, yo me dedicaba a exterminar monstruo y está al servicio del emperador… pero ahora… no se-dijo Kohaku, James lo entiende su tío Buckey Barnes (el Soldado del Invierno original) le costó adaptarse a esa nueva vida pero el tenia algo con lo que podría comenzar empezando con que el brazo izquierdo de Kohaku era biónico.

-He pensado y me gustaría que fueras el nuevo Soldado del Invierno-Mientras él le mostraba como destapar una botella de plástico y su tupper con comida.

-¿Qué paso con el viejo?-

-… es viejo, mi tío ya no es lo que era antes-

En eso entra Naruto al Gimnasio.

-No me esperaba encontrarlo aquí, en Marvel-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, James me convenció de pasar un tiempo aquí-dijo Kohaku.

-¿A qué viniste Uzumaki? Y no me digas que fue por el-dijo James.

-No, es por esto-Naruto le entrega un documento y el rostro de James se pone muy serio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Dos meses y tenemos que actuar rápido-

-Bien lo hare, pero con una condición, que el venga conmigo-dijo James señalando a Kohaku.

-Es para miembros oficial…-

-¡No es negociable!-dijo James, Naruto sabía que quería al Capitán América tenía que aceptar lo que le pedía Rogers

-De acuerdo los necesito de inmediato en el helipuerto-dijo Naruto y se retira James mira a Kohaku.

-Muchas gracias Rogers-san-

-Solo dime James, y durante las misión solo de miras Cap-

Ambo recogen sus cosas y se dirigen a WARRIOR (organización de la fusión de S.H.I.E.L.D. y S.W.O.R.D.) Kohaku desconocía a que iba pero el podía confiar en que James no lo llevaba solo para mostrarle el lugar, está muy consciente de las capacidades de Kohaku las cuales será muy útil en el esta ocasión.

 **Star Killer/Universo Star Wars**

Finn se preparaba para encara a Kyle Loren pero el Lord Sith se detiene al sentir otro presencia en la fuerza.

-No eres muy bueno ocultándote-dijo Kyle al sentir esa presencia.

-No era mi intención ocultarme-dice una voz con distorsionador de voz y de entre las sombras sale un oscuro personaje que parecía un ser siniestro.

Kyle con su tipo actitud inmadura se lanza al ataque cosa que vio el ser siniestro mucho antes de que atacara, lo elude dando vueltas a su alrededor casi de forma armonios siempre a lado de su sable de luz, Kyle se empieza a enojar y el ser siente como el lado oscuro se hace más presente en el pero no lo fortalece sino que lo dispersa debilitándolo en eso momento el ser sabe que tiene que terminar con esto y de su cinturón saca una sable de luz pero este emanaba un haz de luz negra que curiosamente combinaba con él. Kyle de pronto fue superado si de porsi sin armas este ser era demasiado hábil ahora con una sable de luz no se le podría comparar cada golpe era manejado con maestría pero Kyle se sentía ofendido así que decidió atacar con más ímpetu pero para el ser parecía un niño haciendo una rabieta, interesante pero no letal, así que decidió terminar con esto y con su mano derecho sujeto la mano de Kyle la cuan fue estrujado con todo y si longsword destrozando a ambas, Kyle testarudo no se quería rendir así que intento usar la fuerza pero el ser le da una patada en la cara que hace que el caiga intenta de nuevo pero no consigue nada ya que el ser había desaparecido incluso de la fuerza kyle empieza a lanzar troncos y piedras pero nada solo el viento que soplaba con fuerza pero de la nada sale el ser que lo empieza a golpear salvaje mente casi al punto de dejar desfigurado al Lord Sith, el ser lo toma del cuello y se acerca a un barranco que se abierto de repente.

-¡Mataste a tu padre!, ¡Traicionaste a tu tío y deshonraste a tu madre!, ¡no mereces nada!, ¡ni siquiera tu vida!-dijo el ser, Kyle esta aterrado por tal monstruo pero logra articular unas cuantas palabra.

-¿qui…qui… qui… quien e… e… eres?-

-¡YO SOY…-decía el ser pero se detiene en eso Kyle Loren se da cuenta de que este sujeto tenía un poderoso lado oscuro que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero todo se calma de repente-Batman-

Batman lo arroja contra un árbol y se lanza al abismo pero ahí abajo estaba una nave que sale de ese lugar a toda velocidad dentro de esta una Batman decae en ánimos por lo que hizo siente que fallo en una promesa que hizo hace tiempo pero que a la vez era lo correcto lo que hizo.

-Anakin, me escucha-decía una voz por la radio de la nave. La nave entra a un portal y aparece en una cueva repleta de artefactos y equipo de todo tipo, la nave aterriza en lo que parece el hangar de la nave sale Batman y se quita el aso revelando que se trata de Anakin Skywalker y al salir del hangar se encuentra con un jove de aproximandamente 20 años de nombre Damian Wayne.

-No te daré un abrazo-dijo Damian de brazos cruzados y se retira de ahí.

-De ti, seria "demasiado" honesto-dijo Anakin. Ambos caminan por la Baticueva-Tu padre ¿Dónde está?-dijo Anakin con curiosodad.

-Uzumaki vino, dijo que era algo sobre la Alianza y ambos se fueron a la reunión del consejo-

-Suena serio-

-tks, no es algo que me interese-

-Damian, no puedes seguir actuando así, algún día yo deberé dejar este manto y pasártelo-Pero Damian solo selo queda viendo-Mira, Batman no es solo un símbolo es aquella persona que nunca se rendir, como Nightwing has mejorado pero aun debes concientizarte de que lo arriesgaras todo y debes saber porque-

-¿Y tú sabes porque?-

-Claro, no solo es la redención que me dijo tu padre que tendría sino también controlar el lado oscuro y usarlo contra la propia oscuridad-dijo Anakin y Damian lo entendió al igual que el Damian estuvo a punto de ser un villano pero ahora se puede casi jactar de ser un héroe como su padre-¿Y Robin?-

-Con su madre y su otra madre-

-Sabes que él será tu Robin-

-Sí, cuando él se vuelva Nightwing-

-No seas pesimista-

-Los Wayne no somos pesimistas, somos realistas-

-¿Qué me dices de tu hermana, Helena?-

-Ella es la oveja blanca de esta familia de ovejas negras- Esto hacer que Anakin se ria pero Damian le recuerda que Batman no se rie pero este le recuerda que Anakin Skywalker si lo hace.

 **Siguiente Capitulo: El invencible y El Destructor**


	3. El Invencible y El Destrutor

**Capitulo 3: El Invencible y El Destructor**

En el universo ct 94, lleno de verdaderas personas multicolors, una niña iba con un mecánico.

-Disculpe, un auto está varado-dijo la niña.

Se acerca un hombre joven a ella.

-¿Creo que te equivocaste? Eso es para los de emergencias-

-Le daré dinero-

-Yo no…-

-por favor-dijo la niña con sus ojos como platos

El hombre va con la niña indicándole donde esta, pasan los minutos y llegan a un claro en la oscuridad dojo está el auto que le dijo, el hombre se acerca a este.

-Bueno es un Camaro 67 es una…-pero al voltear ve que la niña se va en una bicicleta-… Trampa, debí cobrarle primero-El hombre se sienta y mira al cielo, no con nostalgia sino… culpa.

-Rusho supongo-dijo una chica de blusa celeste con pantalones café cobrizo-Es impresionante que le creyeras a una niña, los niños siempre son muy mentirosos-

-Pero no dejan de ser la esperanza de un mañana mejor-dijo Rusho

-No entiendo como alguien como tú, termino como mecánico-dijo Korra con curiosidad

-Mi historia está entre los mitos y leyendas que envuelven a B.A.S.E.-dijo Rusho levantándose-y prefiero que sea así-

-Pues ahora esos mitos y leyendas están a punto de desaparecer-dijo Korra llamando poderosamente la atención del castaño, ella saca su celular y les muestra una imagen de los sucedido en suiza-Ellos son Madara Uchija y Sösuke Aizen, están en el universo central y desde hace unos meses han estado haciendo cosas que nos preocupan-

-¿Y qué quiere? ¿Qué valla por ellos?-

-No, algo más sencillo, como ellos emanan reiatsu y chakra podría ayudarnos con algún método de rastreo-

-¿Solo?, no creerá que esto es demasiado para solo encontrar a dos personas-

-Pero no solo dos personas "normales"-

-¡Oye! ¡Esto es serio, no puedes…!-

-¡DIME LA VERDAD!-exclamo Rusho golpeando el auto con tanta fuerza que este se levata un poco del suelo, pero Korra se pone a la defensiva con su estado Avatar, Rusho cambia su actitud a una más calmada-jejeje…lo- lo siento no pude evitarlo, jeje, es que me pareció graciosos, lo siento, ¿Qué tal si… desactivas tus poderes y lo hablamos? ¿Podemos hacer eso? ¿Korra?-

Korra aun seguía a la defensiva y de apoco sus ojos dejan de estar iluminados, ella deja su postura tensa y se pone más relajada

-Está bien chicos, todo está bajo control-de la nada aparecen cientos de soldados fuertemente armados a su vez tres gigantescas estructuras metálicas

Para Rusho parecía muy rutinario pero algo era nuevo para el

-¿Qué son eso?-pregunta Rusho señalando a las estructuras

-Se llaman Jeagers, miden 85 metros de alto-responde Korra

-¿Y creen que sean suficientes para detenerme?-

-Vale la pena intentarlo-

 **Gotham, Mansión Wayne Universo DC**

Anakin está trabajando en el Batimovil (el de Arkham Knight), cuando Bruce era Batman era el trabajo de Alfred hacer eso pero desde su deceso era una labor de todos pero cuando Anakin tomo el manto fue una de sus labores dentro de la Baticueva.

-¡SKYWALKER!-dijo Bruce con severidad apareciendo detrás de el

-¿Qué se le ofrece Sr Wayne?-dijo Anakin sin voltearlo a ver

-Te di ordenes explicitas de no ir a ese universo-

-Déjeme adivinar, Damian le dijo, ¿no es así?-Anakin se levanta y encara a Bruce

Pero Bruce le responde con una mirada aun más seria, Anakin ya se a acostumbrado a las muecas reprobadoras de Bruce y sabia bien que significaba bien cada una.

-Sr Wayne, tenía que ir…-decía Anakin

-El porque no es igual al deber-responde Bruce

-Lo sé… solo quería ver que tan distinto seria sino lo hubiera conocido, Señor Wayne-Bruce mira el rostro de Anakin esa misma expresión que él en su juventud tuvo por la misa pregunta que se hizo ¿porque? El porqué de que fueran sus padres, él porque nadie hizo nada, el porqué de que ellos murieran.

-Lo entiendo, yo en algún momento me he hecho ese tipo de preguntas-dijo Bruce poniendo su mano en el hombro de Skywalker, Anakin sabe lo que le quiere decir

-¿Cómo estuvo su reunión con la Alianza?-

-Uzumaki aun sigue con su idea del "equipo"-

-¿La Iniciativa Challengers?-pero Bruce no le responde-cambiando de tema ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de Madara Uchija y Sousuke Aizen?-

-Desde que llegaron se han estado desplazando en el universo central, haciendo alianzas con importantes figuras políticas, criminales y terroristas de ese universo, ¡No me gusta!-

-Entonces no hara nada, ese es el universo del que surgen todos los universos, desde ahí ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran-

-Por eso te enviare como Batma, infórmame de todo lo que pase, vendrán por ti, pero ubique el sitio de extracción en la jefatura de policía de Gotham, Barbara está al tanto de todo-

-¿Algún día confiara en alguien, que no sea la Batfamily?-

-Yo no confió en nadie, Anakin, ¡Sobre todo en un Stark!-

 **Presa Hubert, Universo Marvel**

Alex Stark, hijo adoptivo de Tony y Virginia (Pepper) Stark, esta con su traje de Ironman desconectado algunos cables que van a un lugar secreto que es propiedad de su familia desde que su abuelo, Howard Stark vivía. Cuando termia Alex coloca un bloqueador entre ambos estremos y sale de ahí, desde afuera de la represa Ironman sale del agua y tomo rumbo a Nuevo Mexico.

-Todo esta listo de mi lado, ¿como estas del tuyo?-dijo Alex por el intercomunicador del casco

-Ya no estamos conectados a la presa cual en el caso una sobrecarga a la fuente de energía-dijo Jenna Rhodes (Hija de James "Rhody" Rhodes)

-El viejo Brucy nunca sabrá lo que sucedió, bueno si sabrá lo que sucedió pero lo importante es que nunca se lo esperara-

-Suponiendo que el proceso de transporte dimensional funcione-

-"Suponiendo", enciéndela-

Desde lo lejos un edificio se ilumino entre los aridos llanos de Nuevo Mexico, haciendo se ver por todo el lugar. Aun le faltaban algunos detalles pero casi estaba terminada.

-¿Cómo se ve?-pregunta Jenna

-Ah, como una Perfecta Navidad Stark-responde Alex mientras subía por fuera del edificio

-Aun así hay algunas cosas que se deben cuantificar para el transporte que…-

-Jenna, no arruines el momento solo disfruta el momento-

-Lo disfrutaría más si estuvieras aquí-

Alex aterriza en la parte del alerón del edificio donde su armadura es desmotada mientras avanza por esta.

-Señor, el agente Nara se acerca al perímetro-dijo J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Que espere, aun no he llegado… sabes mejor dile que sigo afuera-responde Alex y entra al edificio ya sin su traje de protección

Dentro Jenna mira los datos en su pantalla holográfica.

-El reactor funciona bien, solo espero que soporte el viaje-dijo jenna

-Claro que lo hará, yo me encargue de eso-dice Alex y abraza a Jenna por la cintura y es recibido por un beso por la mujer morena-Desde que tengo memoria la rivalidad entre la familia Wayne y la Stark a sido épicamente legendaria, pero pensé ¿de qué manera podría finalizar con esta rivalidad? Declarándonos los héroes multimillonarios más poderosos. Y se me ocurrió que no habría mejor manera que plantando una bandera de conquista en su propio dominio, un edificio Stark en la casa del Hombre de Acero, Metropolis, ya que el Acero viene del Hierro y sería bastante poético-

Jenna se ríe, ciertamente Alex sabia como cautivar a cualquier personas.

-Pero antes dime ¿Qué se siente se una genio, mi amor?-dijo Alex

-Yo no sé porque no soy una genio-dijo Jenna

-No es cierto todo esto, desde la administración de la empresa hasta la capitalización de los Reactores ARC, salió de ti-

-No, todo esto, los inventos, los procesos vanguardistas, las nuevas tecnologías, salieron de aquí y aquí-dijo Jenna señalando el reactor y la cabeza de Alex

-Señor el agente Nara está en la planta baja-dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. por los parlantes

-Distráelo .J.A.R.V.I.S.-dijo Alex

-¿Y cómo lo distraigo?-

-No lo sé, súbelo y bajo en el elevador-dijo Alex mientras lleva a Jenna al sillón para festejar con champaña.

-Ahora, futura señora Stark disfrutemos del momento y me orgullece en decir que esto también es tu logro-dijo Alex mientras serbia la bebida- Así que disfrútalos es tu bebe, del cual tiene el 22% del crédito-

No hace falta decir que a jenna no le pareció la idea tambien como a Alex.

-¿22% de mi bebe?-dijo jenna con todo el sarcasmo que un ser humano le era posible sacar

-Tony le dio cuando mucho a Pepper el 15% y te puedo asegurar que yo soy mucho más generoso que mi padre-

-Oooh, que consuelo-

-¿Qué te parece esto? Si todo sale bien lo subo al 29%-

-Entonces dime ¿cuando tengamos un bebe y de la mitad de los materiales y el horno de fundición me darás el 29%?-

-Me agrada que piense así Señora Stark-

-Alex-dijo jenna riéndose

-Bien dejemos a un lado esto del porcentaje y festejemos-Alex se toma su champaña pero Jenna solo se lo queda viendo-¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? Es el más fino champan de Francia-

-No es eso Alex, es que no puedo tomar, no por lo menos en las siguientes ocho y medio meses-dijo jenna

Alex lo entendió de inmediato, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber el no sabía que decir pero cuando se le ocurre actuar.

-Señor.. Mis protocolos fueron desactivados-dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. matando el momento

-Stark tenemos que hablar-dijo Shikamaru desde los parlantes

-Está hablando con la copia señuelo numero 4, deje su mensaje para que se le responda en algún momento-responde Alex con toda la actitud Stark

-Es urgente-dijo Shikamaru

-Déjelo en urgencias-Pero las puertas del elevador se abren revelando aun molestos, si asi se puede decir, Shikamaru-¡Seguridad violada! Es tu culpa mi vida-

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Shikamaru saliendo del elevador.

-Shikamaru, hola-dijo jenna

-¿Su nombre es "chica" maru?-dijo Alex

-Es Shikamaru, Stark, Naruto quiere que revises estos informes-dijo Shikamaru entregándole unos documento y una memoria

-Ah, bueno, las revisiones son debes de cuando los jueves cuando me interese-responde Alex burlonamente

-Descuida a mi me encanta-dijo Jenna y ella le da su copa de champan a Nara, toma los documentos sostiene la copa de Alex y termina pasándoselas a su novio

Alex queda con cara de ¿y cómo paso esto? Pero de lugar de discutir mejor los revisa más por la necesidad de quitarse la carga que por la de responsabilidad cosa que aprendió de Tony. Jenna se le acerca parece preocupada.

-¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Es de los Challengers?-pregunto Jenna

-Querida, los Challengers fue cancelado, a la Alianza le pareció ridículo reunir un equipo de héroes cuando ya existe una organización interdimensional de ella-

-¿Entonces qué es esto?-

-Esto es…-entonces se revelan varios archivos, el Deux Ex Machina conocido como Rusho, Tambien sobre el descubrimiento de Kohaku, el avistamiento de Madara Uchuja y Sousuke Aizen-¿Esto de cuando es?-

-Ya tienen dos meses en el tronco central, es urgente que vengas con nosotros-dijo Shikamaru pero su Smartphone suena y al leer el mensaje el se emociona-¡SI!, oh bueno, ya tiene todos repórtate de inmediato nos vemos –Shikamaru sale muy emocionado y legeramente apurado al elevador

-Lo bueno es que ya se fue-dijo Alex

-Alex, esto es serio-dijo Jenna

-Lo sé, siempre he detestado que Tony esconda cosas, el pudo prevenir la Guerra Civil pero… prefirió dejar morir a miles que salvarlos-dijo Alex con seriedad

-Aun así, el te adopto, te crío, él es tu padre… él es tu Superheroe-dijo Jenna y le da un beso a Alex-Bien te dejo, iré con tu mamá para darle la noticia-

-Mandale mis salido y al enano de Howie-dijo Alex, mientras seguía observando las imágenes, Pone especial atención en la arma de Aizen, una alabarda de apariencia familiar, hace las conexiones y su mirada se afila.

 **Siguienta Capitulo:**

 **Capitulo 3: Brave Heart**


	4. Brave Heart

**Capitulo 4: Brave Heart**

En un lugar de Ámsterdam varios hombres llevan equipo de un lado al otro, "científicos" haciendo equipo muy especifico, aunque las instalaciones no eran las menjores Raj se las ingenio para que lo fueran. El lugar siempre bullía de actividad.

-Ponganlo ahí-dice Raj y posa su mirada en Xilra-Antes nos era imposible poner un portal natural a lado de otro pero ahora…jeje-

-Lo sé B.A.S.E. nunca logro algo similar-dijo Xilra y en eso aparece Aizen

-Señor Aizen esto es tan maravilloso, las nuevas perspectivas que tengo, ahora todo es tan claro-dijo Raj muy alegre

-No fue nada Doctor-responde Aizen

-Ahora nadie me dira que soy hijo de un Doctor de ginecología sino que mi padre es un ginecólogo, jaja-dice Raj pero Aizen y Xilra se lo quedan viendo-bien tal vez arme mal lo que quise decir-

Aizen entonces mira a su alrededor y no encuentra a Lian, pero sus dudas se disipan cuando ve a Madara llegar con Lian

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta Aizen a Madara.

-Probando que tan leales son enrealidad-dijo Madara con una sonrisa picar.

-Pierdes el tiempo, ellas son nuestra conexión con este mundo, además las vamos a necesitar-dijo Aizen

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?-dijo Xilra.

-Necesitamos esto-dijo Raj mostrándoles una imagen de unas rocas en su tablet

-¿Qué son, cuarzo?-dijo Lian

-No, es iridio-dice Raj y para su dedo por la pantalla de la tablet-pero no solo eso, necesito también esto, es un nuevo convertidor de antiprotones, crea el triple de cantidad que cualquier otro método-

-No parece difícil-dijo Lian

-Entonces prepárense, iremos por él, lleven todo lo que necesiten-dijo Aizen

-Descuida solo necesitamos esto y algunas partes extras-dijo Lian mientras ella y Xilra les mostraban sus armas.

 **BraveHeart (Nuestro Universo)**

Mientras esto pasaba Naruto revisaba varios documentos de información, relacionados a las actividades de Aizen y Madara, Naruto trataba de entender lo que ellos hacían pero no tenia ningún sentido todos sus movimeintos, en eso escucha algo que es arojado hacia su personas rapidadmente las atrapa, eran recipientes herméticos de comida cuyo contenido parecía ser ramen.

-Se te olvoido comer, otra vez-dijo una voz conocida

Naruto mira hacia la puerta y ve a Ichigo Kurosaki (Nota: Ichigo tiene barba abundante pero aun conserva su pelo despeinado) quien estaba recostado en el marco de a puerta. Naruto deja aun lado los recipientes y los habre para empezar a comer, Ichigo entra a la oficina.

-Escuche que algo grande está pasando-dijo Ichigo

-Es B.A.S.E. siempre algo grande está pasando-responde Naruto

-Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando-naruto deja su rmen y se pone serio-

-No te mentire, esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas feo-

-¿Feo? Eso no se escucha suave-

-Mi ra quien lo dice, pero aun así solo sabemos por donde estuvieron y no donde estarán, son muy astuto-

-Siempre brpmeabamos de que aizen y Madara seria imparables pero ahra… me da miedo que así sea, te apoyare en todo lo que pueda-

\- Me alegra escuchar eso…-decía Naruto

-Pero hoy no-dice Ichigo-las cosas en mi casa es tan mal, mi hija quiere estudiar medicina pero yo quiero convencerla de ser Shinigami-Al escucha eso Naruto se deprime ya que el esperaba que Ichigo lo apoyara en la iniciativa-Pero por otro lado tengo a dos agentes activos, han estado investigando algunas animalidades en la Existencia y todo indica que tiene que ver con estos sujetos-

-A sí ¿Y cuándo llegarían?-pregunta naruto

-En cualquier momento, pero sin importar lo que pase, si el plan no va como lo planeaste, ten fe, en que alguien estará ahí, cuando más necesite-Ichigo sale de la oficina de Naruto dejanodle iuna sonrisa, Ichigo era muy serio pero sabia como motivar a las personas.

 **Océano Pacifico (Nuestro Universo)**

Dos aeronaves sobrevuelan el inmenso océano cada uno venia de un universo diferente, acercándose al Brave Heart, dentro de una esta James Roger y Kohaku, Kohaku mira un video por la tablet de pantalla tranparente, donde un enorme ser atacaba un instalación militar.

-Así que esto es un Deux Ex Machina-dijo Kohaku

-El no es malo, incluso puede controlarlo pero cuando pierde el control… bueno, puede ver lo que pasa-dijo James

-Puede hacerse más fuerte, no es así-

-Descontrolado no, ese es su límite, pero puede subir de esferas de poder, pero solo si tiene el control-

-Hablas como si él fuera dos seres en uno-

-Cualquier cosa que tu creas que harían los villanos, no se compara a lo que "eso" puede hacer-

-¿Entonces para que lo traemos?-

-Rusho es muy listo, si alguien sabe de algun método para encontrar a los fujitivos, es el-

Esa palabras dejaron extrañado a Kohaku, un ser tan poderoso que prácticamente dejaría todo un país destruido y aun así se atrevían a necesitarlo, ¿acaso era más que un simple monstruo?

Pero en la otra estaba el Caballero de Gótica y frente a el Shikamaru quien tenía un rostro digno de cualquier fanboy pero una imposible en Shikamaru… de idiota,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Anakin no soportaba más el rostro estático de Nara y se va al puente de la nave.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-dijo Batman

-Estamos cerca señor-

Shikamaru fue tras su héroe como buen fanático

-Ah, dd… ¿disculpe? Yo… quería… aaah… ahh…-trataba de decir Shikamaru

-Habla-dijo Anakin

-So… solo quería… pre… guntar… le ¿quesesienteserBatman?-dijo Shikamaru tal cual se escribe

Anakin no sabia que decirle ya que si decía algo, daría indicios de quién era y la enorme reprimenda que le dará Bruce por tal cosas era suficiente para que no lo hiciera. Aun así Shikamaru aun no se le acababan las preguntas.

-ah… tambien quería preguntarle si ¿Bruce Wayne se volveria a poner la capa como en Dark Knihgt Return?-Anakin se lo queda viendo ya que por esa misma razón el se volvió Batman

Pero por suerte y más para Anakin llegan al Brave Heart, aterrizan en un aaeropuerto, ambos héroes de Marvel y DC son recibidos por Korra quien viste una sudadera amarillas, con pantalines de mezclilla negros y unos urbant grises

-Korra ellos son James Roger, Capitán América y su asistente y el es El Mejor Deective del Mundo, El Caballero de la Noche, El Protector de Gotham, Batman-

No hace falta decir que Shikamaru engrandeció de más a Batman y empequeñeció al héroe de Marvel.

-Bien, Naruto te llama-dijo Korra

-¿Ahora?-dijo shikamaru y Korra asiente con la cabeza

-¿Pero… pensé que le mostraría todo el lugar a Batman?-dijo Shimamaru y Anakin se lleva la mano al rostro ya que no soportaba que el estuviera de tras de el como un niño conociendo a su ídolo.

Shikamaru se va y se acerca a los hombres de Anime, Marvel y DC.

-Todos hablaban si iban a venir o no, ¿Shikamaru te mostro sus comics?-dijo korra y lo ultimo a Batman el cual solo se la queda viendo-El tiene esa loca idea de que le firme Bruca Wayne alguno de sus comics de Batman-

Ellos se acercan a un hombre joven que estaba sentado en una banca

-Hola-dijo Rusho a los presentes

-Rusho es un gusto verte de nuevo-dijo James dándole la mano para saldarlo

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Rusho

-El es Kohaku, el será mi compañero durante esta misión-dijo James

-¿Dicen que puede ayudarnos a localiza a los "supervillanos"?-dijo Kohaku

-… ¿es todo?-dijo Rusho con escepticismo

-Es lo más importante ahora-

-Supongo que esto es nuevo-

-Bueno, ya me estoy acostumbrando-

-Aposte con Uzumaki que nada lo dejaría con la boca abierta-dij James

-Bien, entremos, el viento se pondrá intenso-dijo Korra

-Supongo que hablas de los portaaviones, ¿son helicargadores?-dijo Batman-Así es, pero no habla de eso-

Anakin analiza su alrededor y ve que todo el personal ataba los vehículos con carrea, algo le indicaba que no solo seria por el viento que todo se movería de su lugar. Entonces la tierra se movía, una fuerte sacudida hizo que el se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no era una isla artificial, sino todo un complejo móvil, un atolón-movil, que se desplazabapor los océanos de nuestro mundo. Era simplemente increíble, pero desde luego sabia que esto fue proyecto de Bruce y Tony, si en sus mundos escondieron una estación espacial y el area 51 respectivamente podían hacer algo así.

Los cuatros héroes entraron a un edificio que en realidad era el puente donde se manejaba el el Brave Heart, adentro james miro a Naruto en su lugar, el le responde con una mirada satisfecho de que llegara el Capitán América, Rusho se queda seca de Batman ya que algunos guardias le miraban con reselo pero claro quien en su sano juicio le daría la contraria a Batman.

Mientras Kohakumiraba todo con incredulidad, y claro con la boca abierta, tanta así que no noto que se tropezó con Ten Ten, la cual le responde con un "hoye, ten cuidado" pero el chico de 500 años no le pone atención. Todos los miembros del puente estaban preparados, protocolo SHIELD, Oraculo, etc y cuando todo está listo Naruto da la orden.

-De acuerdo, desaparezcamos-dijo Naruto

Los helicargadores activan su recto reflectores y el atolón una cortina de neblina en todo su perímetro. Naruto al ver que todo anda bien decide apartarse del puente.

-Señor Rogers-dijo Naruto y mira a Kohaku que aun tenía su boca abirta mirando a su alrededor y James sabe lo que significa y le entrega a Naruto un billete de 100 dolares-Rusho nos alegra que este aquí-

-Sí, claro, terminemos con esto para que me regrese a donde estaba, ¿Qué han hecho?-dijo Rusho

-Lo de siempre, cámaras en todos los dipositivos, fotos en internet y redes sociales, en alguno momento se dejaran ver-dijo Shikamaru

-Reduzcamos la búsqueda, desarrollare un algoritmo para que identifique la frecuencia del reiatsu y chakra, así podremos encontrarlos, usar los canales de trasporte transdimensional, eso nos dira donde estarán, exceptuando los que están en el Brave Heart-dijo Rusho

-Korra lleva Rusho al laboratio-dijo Naruto y Korra lo guía al lugar

Batman intenta ir con el pero Shikamaru lo detiene intentando comprarle un refreco o invitándolo a comer. Anakin trata de mantenerse en el "personaje" pero ciertamente era difícil que ese "Fanboy" lo dejara en paz pero no podía hacer nada ya que Batman ignora a las personas.

El tiempo pasa y las cosas se ponen interesante, Shikamaru y James entrenaban juntos mientras le enseñaba como usar su escudo, Batman miraba todo mientras Shikamaru estaba a su lado "imitando" su semblante serio.

-Me gusta, The Dark Knight Return, tengo un ejemplar con calificación 8.3-

Pero Anakin lo ignoraba concentrándose y algo llama su atención, ten Ten corria hacia el lugar donde estaban James y Kohaku.

-¡Los encontramos!-dijo Ten Ten

-Estás listo-dijo James a Kohaku y el asiente.

Batman mira esto y se va con Korra, Shikamaru trata de seguirlo pero Naruto lo jala de la corbata y evita que el se valla del Brave Heeart, Shikamaru y James les presentaba su trajes furtivos, de colores, negro y gris oscuro. El de James era igual al de Cap solo que como Negro de lugar de a azul y el gris oscuro remplazando al blanco y rojo, el de Kohaku era una playera negra con algunas rayas en diagonal ascendente en gris claro y el pantalos negro con la base de las mangas de las piernas en gris humo y con un protector de antebrazo con un guante abierto en gris claro

Ya listos los cuatro héroes suben a un Thyfon y se dirigen Corea del Norte, pero ese eraun desafio ya que era un país muy articulas que toda política era siempre serio y claro Aizen y madara tratarían de desatar el caos y aunmentar la discordia aun más entre los países.

 **Siguiente capítulo: Dioses entre Nosotros**


	5. Dioses Entre Nosotros

Noto: No es una crítica a la cultura de Corea del Norte ni es nada parecido solo es la perspectiva de lo que sería un Super Villano en la vida real con superpoderes y todo, siendo en si un ser mucho más poderoso que un humano promedio y por ende superior a un grupo de ellos.

 **Capitulo 5: Dioses Entre Nosotros**

En un lugar de Corea del Norte Aizen deambula por el palacio del sobrerano del país, mientras Madara, Xira y Arsenal (Lian) están en otro lugar, Arsenal dispara flechas envenenadas a los guardias, mientras Xilra emplea la fuerza para estrangular a distancia a los que intenten hacer algo que alerte de su presencia.

En otro lugar, Kohaku y James se preparan en un Typhon se visten james se pone de inmediato su uniforme de Capitán América mientras Kohaku admira su nuevo uniforme, el detale que le llama la atención es que el brazo izquierdo no está solo un guante recortado tiene para su mano.

Aizen se acerca al dictador y de inmediato lo somete, sus hombres intentan ayudarlo pero Aizen es demasiado superior a ellos y se deshace de ellos como si fueran moscas contra un lanzallamas, por su parte Madara y las chicas llegan a la zona deseada un enorme almacén, Xilra abre la bóveda con sus sables de luz entran a una enorme cámara y en el centro un artefacto de mucho interés, Aizen toma del cuello al hombre el cual esta impactado por el poder de ese hombre y Aizen le susurra "Tú no puedes doblegar al mundo, yo en cambio… jejeje tendré a mis pies a la realidad".

Una aeronave se acerca al territorio de Nor Corea.

Aizen arroja al hombre y sale del palacio del gobernante Norcoreano, afuera los militares se preparan para arremeter en contra del invasor pero Aizen los ataca sin piedad con su alabarda, aunque lo atacan con armamento pesado no pueden contra él, un disparo de su alabarda es suficiente para acabar con los soldados norcoreanos, desde su balcón el el líder Norcoreano mira como su ejército es vencido por un solo individuo. Ante tal poder, los soldados ya no saben qué hacer y corren con entre los civiles, Aizen no les piensa dar oportunidad con sonido intercepta a todas las personas cada vez más rápido creando un circulo donde no pueden hacer nada.

-¡INQUENSE!-dijo Aizen y las personas obedecen sin titubiar-Han sido engañados al creer en una grandeza de la cual no son parte, ahora les quiero mostrar lo que es la grandeza en persona de un verdadero Dios-

Las personas tienen miedo no pueden creer que ese hombre sea un dios, era evidente que no era normal aun así no daban crédito a saber esa verdad incluso el líder de la nación no podía asimilar tal hecho pero entre las personas una anciana se levanta.

-Tú no eres un Dios, los dioses no sería como tú, crueles-dijo la anciana

-Es verdad, no soy un dios… benevolente… soy su dios de la destrucción-dijo Aizen apuntando a la anciana con su alabarda pero al disparar alguien cae frente a la anciana el disparo regresa a Aizen y cae al suelo por el impacto

Del humeante lugar la figura del Capitán América se yergue mientras avanza hacia Aizen el cual se levanta tras el contraataque.

-Hace mucho tiempo a mi padre le disgustaba ver a seres que estaba encima de los demás y creo que es hereditario, porque a mí tampoco me gusta-dijo James

-El soldado legendario de Marvel-dijo Aizen

-Tienes dos opciones pero al final terminan contigo encerrado, así que lo hacemos por las buenos- en eso la aeronave se acerca y muestras su arsenal-o lo hacemos por la malas-

-¡Rindete Aizen los tenemos rodeados!-dijo Ten Ten desde la cabian de la nave

Mientras Madara, Xilra y Arsenal salian del lugar pero eran interceptados por Korra y Batman con varios hombres respaldándolos.

-No tienen a dónde ir-dijo Batman

-Yo pienso distinto-dijo Madara

Aizen ataca al Typhon con un rayo de energía, James lanza el escudo pero Aizen lo toma sin mucha dificultad.

-Tendras que intentar con algo… AAAGH-decía Aizen pero Kohaku arremete contra el con su brazo izquierdo

Y entre los dos atacan a Aizen James le pasa su escudo a Kohaku para que pueda protegerse de los golpes de Aizen, ambos se acoplan muy bien, Tene Ten está atenta a lo que sucede.

Por desgracia las cosas no van tan bien con Korra y Batman, Madara, Xilra y Arsenal ys se habían deshecho de los agentes que acompañaban al Avatar y al Caballero de la Noche, ellos luchan como pueden Korra se enfrasca con Arsenal y Xilra pero Batman se las veía al tú por tu con el fundador de konoha. Madara lanza sus kunais pero estos son blaqueados por los batarangs de Batman, Madara saca su abanico listo para hacer "volar" al murciélago pero al intentarlo este se corta de inmediato, al ver mejor que paso mira su arma con un corte al rojo vivo y al voltear a Batman este sostiene un sable de luz de color azul.

Korra se enfrazca en una pelea con Lian

-¡Ustedes no son así! ¡¿Por qué lo hacen?!-dijo Korra pera Arsenal no le contesta y Korra lanza rafagaz de aire.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no usas fuego control?-dijo Arsenal

Pero antes de que conteste es sometida por Arsenal de nuevo y le apunta con su arco y flecha

-Me pregunto ¿si mueres aquí igual reencarnas en otra persona?-dijo Lian

Korra no podía creerlo lo que escuchaba, su amiga, Lian Harper la amenazo y más que eso la cuestiono si ella reencarnara en otro universo que no sea el suyo, un batarang rompe la flecha y antes de que vuelva a arremeter en contra de Madara, Xilra lo bloquea con sus dos sable uno Jedi y el otro Sith. Madara sabe que la situación no mejora así que decide terminar con esto, y con el Susano crea una barrera entre ellos y los héroes.

-Nos veremos de nuevo "Caballero de la Noche"-dice Madara y desaparecen en una nube de humo, acto seguido la barrera desaparece.

-¡Carajo!-dice Batman al ver que desaparecieron.

Korra esta impactada sus amigas ya no eran sus amigas pero ella sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Mientras James y Kohaku seguían luchando pero Aizen ya se estaba cansando, entonces planea algo, hace parecer que dispara contra el Soldado del Invierno por reflejo el Capitán le lanza su escudo para protegerlo pero Aizen cambia de blanco y el disparo lo recibe James, este sale volando hacia un edificio atravesando la pared. Kohaku esta impactado el no se esperaba que sucediera eso. Pero pone su atención en Aizen quien se ve satisfecho en su cometido. Kohaku le lanza su escudo pero Aizen lo detiene con su alabarda Kohaku le da patadas y golpees pero Aizn somete al exterminador de monstruos

-Si el tiempo no te acabo yo lo hare-dijo Aizen con la punta de su alabarda en la cabeza de Kohaku

-Tal vez… ¡Pero hoy no!-dijo Kohaku y se quita la arma de Aizen girando sobre su hombro y le da una patada que lo aleja.

Ten Ten mira todo lo que sucede pero recibe una transmisión cercana

-Ten Ten, soy Korra, me copias-

-Aquí Ten Ten, te copio-

-Fallamos en nuestra misión Madara se fue, Xilra y Arsenal estaban con él-dijo Korra mientras avanzaban en el Batpod con Batman al manubrio.

-Enterado, regresen de inmediato a la posición Delta-dijo Ten Ten y activa el sistema de armas, en modo de captura-Kohaku retírate yo me encargo-dijo Ten Ten a Kohaku por el transmisor de su oído. Ten Ten fija el blanco para apresar a Aizen pero antes de que pueda oprimir el gatillo…

-Hey Toma-Toma, ¿me extrañaste?-dice una voz y de repente la transmisión recibe Shoot to Thrill de MARVEL/DC… perdon AC/DC y todo el lugar se inunda de la canción

De oscuro cielo un Blackwargreymon cae a un lado de Aizen a varios metros de él pero un sonido lo desconcierta y al ver algo que baja al cielo intenta atacarlo y antes de que pueda reaccionar le disparan un unirayo que lo lanza hacia el digimon y este le da un golpe que lo manda a otro lugar contra una estatua y el objeto baja aterrizando cerca de Aizen y se ve al Hombre de Hierro quien revela todo su armamento apuntando a él.

-Es tu turno galán-dijo Alex Stark y Aizen deja su alabarda y levanta las manos-Buen chico-dice Stark como si fuera un perrito obediente

En ese preciso instante llegan Batman y Korra, Batman se acerca a Ironman, mientras Korra va en el auxilio del Capitán América.

-Señor Stark-dijo Batman

-Caballero-responde Alex

Mientras Kohaku va con James quien no esta bien, Korra llega para ayudarlo y usando agua control empieza a curar al Rogers con su mano derecha y con la izquierda contacta a Ten Ten.

-Envíen una unidad médica, Rogers esta herido, repito Rogers esta herido-

Los héroes de Marvel, DC y Anime actúan rápido y se van antes de que las cosas empeoren, el animo es bajo, la misión aunque no fue un fracaso ciertamente tener al Capitán América en camilla no era prometedor aun así lograron capturar a Aizen. El Typhon sobre vuela el territorio canadiense cerca de Vancouver. Kohaku mira el deplorable estado en que se encuentra James siente que fue su culpa.

-He estado peor-dijo James para que se sintiera mejor Kohaku

-Aun así no logramos completar la misión, fallamos-dijo Kohaku

-No siempre se gana compañero y siempre hay que afrontar la derrota, eso es ser un Vengador hasta que dejes de respirar dejaras de pelear-

A la conversación se une Alex y como todo Stark es de forma incomoda, aun portando su traje de Iroman pero sin el casco

-Así que tu eres el Super Matusalén del que he escuchado, te vez bien para ser el abuelo del milenio, ¿Qué hacer tomas proteína whey o es el arroz?-dijo Alex

-¿Qué?-dijo Kohaku confundido

-Alex déjalo-dijo James incomodo

-Es un suplemento alimenticio, te perdiste de muchas cosas en la fase de Capipaleta, si quieres te actualizo en todo lo que te perdiste-dijo Alex

-Alex me harías el favor de ver como sigue nuestro "invitado"-dijo James y Alex se va a la sección de carga algo disgustado

-Te acostumbras-dijo James ante la mirada de Kohaku

Mientras Alex se acerca a la entrado donde esta Batman y este no deja de mirar a Aizen, entre tanto Zearch Muir'blor (Blackwargreymon) vigila a Aizen el cual está sentado en uno de los asientos.

-Fue demasiado fácil-dijo Batman

-¿Qué se rindiera Elvis?-dijo Alex

-Hay que esperar lo innesperado-

-¿Y que puede ser?-

-No lo sé-

-Tony me dijo que Bruce siempre se daba de sabiondo, pero que siempre hacia conjeturar mientras el buscaba soluciones reales a problemas reales-

-Aun así hay que estar alerta para cualquier cosa-

-Tony me describió así a tu "jefe" _Bruce Wayne es como Nick fury nunca te dice las cosas como son_ -

En eso los truenos suenan, una tormenta se forma a su alrededor, los truenos aumentan y se hacen más fuerte, aizen se empieza a incomodar por la presencia de los truenos y rayos

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los relampagos?-dijo Zearch

-No es a los relámpagos a lo que le temo-dijo Aizen

En la cabina Ten Ten detecta algo en la pantalla.

-¿Qué raro?-dijo Ten ten

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Korra

-Estamos saliendo de una tormenta con viento en contra ¿no?-dice Ten Ten-pero entonces ¿Por qué se nos acerca esa perturbación electromagnética?-

Del oscuro cielo algo se les acerca a gran velocidad y ambos objetos aterrizan en la parte superior de la aeronave, provocando que todo el lugar se estremezca por esto , un rayo los ilumina revelando a una chica rubia con un martillo en su mano y a un hombre de cabello negro y de ojos siniestros de color negro con la iris verde de traje azul marino con una s en el pecho. Ante esto los tripulantes de la nave se preparan alex llama su casco el cual vuela hacia sus manos y de inmediato se los pone, Kohaku baja para ve que pasa y Zearch abre la compuerta de acceso esperando a lo que fuera que estuviera afuera y no tarda mucho en que eso pase la chica y el hombre entran a al neve Zearch intenta agarrarlos pero la chica lo golpea con su enorme martillo y el digimon sale volando callendo encima de Ironman, Batman y Kohaku, el hombre por su parte va por Aizen arranca los cinturones que lo mantienen sujeto y lo toma del cuello y ambos se van volando de la nave, en eso momento baja Korra quien a tiempo lanza un rastreador en la chica antes de que se valla.

-¿Era una asgardiana?-pregunta Kohaku

-Si ¿pero quién la acompañaba?-dijo Ironman

-Un kriptoniano-responde Batman

-¿Pero cómo? ¿No se supone que deberían estar con nosotros?-dijo Kohaku

-Eso no importa, si liberan o matan a Aizen igual perdemos a Madara-dice Ironman-¡Hey grandote conmigo!-y el digimon sigue a Alex hasta el borde de la plataforma

-Les puse un rastreador hay que…-decía Korra

-Iremos tras ellos entonces-dijo Alex

-¡Stark no actúes imprudentemente! ¡Necesitamos un plan de ataque!-dijo Batman

-Tal vez tu familia haga miles de planes pero desde mi abuelo mi familia siempre ha tenido un plan ¡Atacar!-y sin más Ironman sale volando con Blackwargreymon a su lado

Batman se levanta y tambien se dirige al borde de la plataforma tambien.

-Yo lo pensaría si fuera tú, esos seres son dioses, o por lo menos los que inspiraron la creencia en ellos-dijo Korra

-Ya me he enfrentado a seres que dicen ser dioses… y les queda muy grande ese título-dijo Batman y se lanza al vacio y se alnza en picada en dirección a ellos pero sin que se diera cuenta batman toma algo de la nave.

 **Vancouver, Canadá**

Al borde de la ciudad aterrizan los seres con Aizen este cae siendo llevado por la inercia del aterrizaje deslizándose por el suelo.

-Es increíble pensar que ustedes al fin me alcanzaron-dijo Aizen en el suelo, pero el hombre se acerca a el y lo toma del traje.

-¿Dónde está Madara, Aizen?-dijo el kriptoniano

-Ni aunque seas el Superman que acabo con Supreman Prime, me vas a intimidar-dijo Aizen con seriedad entonces se suelta de el y camina por el lugar mientras los otras los siguen-Antes tenia una visión que yo debía ser el dios que reestableciera las reglas del mundo pero después sucedió algo… y nos dimos cuenta de que lo que deseábamos era efímero comparado a lo que nos ofrecieron-

-¿Y que te ofrecieron?-dijo la asgardiana

-Volverme un verdadero Dios-responde Aizen

-Y si es asi ¿Quién te ofreció ser un dios? ¿Quién controla al dios en que te convertirás?-dijo el kriptiniano

-¡A MI NADIE ME CONTROLA!-dijo Aizen

-¡Claro que sí!, he visto como supuestos aliados son usados como carne de cañon-dice el kriptoniano-Ahora, dinos ¿Dónde esta Madara Uchija?-

-… No lo se-dijo Aizen y el y la chica se ponen en guardia-Y aunque lo supiera no se los diría

-Escúchanos muy bien Aizen…-decía el kriptoniano pero un borrón negro se lo lleva y uno rojo al la asgardiana

-Los escucho-dijo con sarcasmo Aizen

Ambos, tanto Iroman yBlackwargreymon como el kriptoniano y la asgardiana aterrizan mucho más cerca de la ciudad, el sonido atrae a los transeúntes que están por ahí. El kriptoniano y la asgardiana se levantan y ven a los otros héroes frente a ellos.

-No intenten eso de nuevo-dijo el kriptoniano

-Entonces no intervengan en lo que no les conviene-dijo Zearch

-No saben a lo que se enfrentan, Ironman-dijo la asgardiana

-bueno, es A, una representación de Hamblet o B, un muy mal cosplay de comic con-dijo Alex

-Thorum me dijo sobre ti, Stark-dijo la chica

-Espera… martillo, rubia, tu eres la amiguita de Toruum, ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Thorla, Thornam…decía Stark tratando de recordar aunque era más bien adivinar el nombre de la chica.

-¡Thorang!-dijo la asgardiana con disgusto

-Oh claro Thorang-dijo Alex

-Aizen es nuestro, carne enlatada-dijo el kriptoniano

-¿Eso fue un insulto? Pues wow, ahora déjame mostrarte como se hace, escucha Tom Welling cuando nos diga dónde se esconde el ninja será todo suyo hasta entonces-Y alex baja la careta de su casco-No estorben… turista-ironman y Blackwargreymon se dan la vuelta y van por Aizen

Ante esto la asgardiana le lanza su martillo a ironman, llevándose al digimon consigo

-De acuerdo-dijo Alex y mientras ellos se les acercan pero Ironaman los hace retroceder con su unirayo

Ya habiendo una distancia entre ellos los cuatro se lanzan unos contro los otro, Ironman se cruza con Thorang y Blackwargreymon en contra de "Superman", Alex se amntiene al limete del bosque arrastrando a Thorang por las laderas del lugar pero la asgardiana logra elevarse y apartar a Alex de ella, pero las cosas no son mejor para el kriptoniano, Blackwargreymon era muy fuerte incluso lo superaba, y se aceraban a la ciudad, cada golpee del digimon oscuro reducia la distancia entre ellos y la urbe, el kriptoniano cae en una de las calles de Vancouver , destrosando el asfalto de la calle, se reincorpora pero Blackwargreymon estaba listo para darle un mazazo en la espalda al kriptoniano pero el martillo de Thorang lo golpea lanzándolo lejos, Thorang cae al suelo y con la velocidad del rayo se acerca a Blackwargreymon, el digimon intenta levantar el martillo pero no puedo, ejerce más fuerza pero solo unde sus pies en el asfalto, Thorang le da un patada que lo aleja, y ella levanta su martillo y empieza a atacar al digimon, Thorang le da acertados golpees a Blackwargreyon quien aunque intenta de tener los golpees del martillo, el hechizo de este no le permitia. El kriptoniano se reincorporo pero se topa con Ironman, quien le da unos golpees que no le hacen mucho, pero el kriptoniano los detiene sin ninguna difiultad de los antebrazos del traje y un hombre de acero empieza a someter al Hombre de Hierro, el kriptoniano aplastaba con mucha facilidad la cara del kriptoniano se la decía, en eso Alex dispra un inirayo al rostro del contrario e intenta dar le un cabezaso pero que no le hace nada solo lo enoja y le regresa el golpee con un cabezaso tan fuerte que Ironman es lanzado varios metros atrás pero de lugar de regresar ve a Blackwargreymon quien intenta de tener un golpee de Thorang en bajada pero era demasiado para el, ironman y se lanza sobre Thorang y con un poderoso golpee aparata a Thorang de Zearch pero el kriptoniano venia para regresársela pero el digimon lo bloquea con una patada evitando el golpee pero Thorang mira esto y decide terminarlo e invoca los rayos que dan a su martillo y los avienta en contra de ironman pero el resultado no es el esperado.

-Energia el 540% de capacidad-dijo J.A.R.V.I.S

-Qué buena onda-dijo Alex y con toda esa energía les lanza su unirayo central esto hace que la separación entre los contrarios aumente-Terminemos con esto-

-Pienso igual-dijo el kriptoniano y las dos parejas le lanzan de nuevo al ataque, ya se había adentrado en la ciudad y no se veía en buen estado pero algo pasa una esferas son lanzadas de la nada revelando una fuerte iluminación que los detiene a ambos.

-¡Suficiente!-dice una voz y de entre las sombra surge Batman-No sé que intentan hacer pero será mejor que se detengan-

-Vinimos a detener a Sõsuke Aizen y Madara Uchuja-dijo Thorang ya algo alterada

-Pruébenlo, bajen ese martillo y levanten las manos-dijo Batman

-Mal idea, ellos…decía Alex pero el kriptoniano toma a Balckwargreymon por sorpresa y lo avienta encontra de Ironamn ambos terminan en el suelo.

-¡Claro que bajaremos este martillo…!-decía Thorang alterada

-¡… y subiremos las manos!-decía el kriptoniano

Ambos dan un impresionante salto con intención de acabar con Batman pero este no se mueve y en el momento exacto de su capa saca el escudo del capitán América y se pone en cuclillas ambos golpean el escudo pero el bibranio los repele de inmediato con una poderosa onda expansiva el lugar reciente el impacto, autos, caminos, autobuses, todo lo que estuviera cerca es alejado del sitio de en donde se encontraba, la nube de polvo se disipa y se muestra todo el lugar en mal estado.

Ironman y Backwargreymon se levantan quitándose los escombros de encima y se acercan al Cabllero de la Noche, al igual que los otros.

-Si ya terminaron es hora de hablar-dijo Batman

Pero se notaba que el kriptoniano no parecía dispuesto pero entonces Thorang lo toma de su mano.

-Kal-dijo Thorang, la cual se veía arrepentida por lo que hizo y el mencionado asiente.

Pero tras su pelea fueron filmados por algunas personas las cuales no daban crédito por lo que presenciaron aumentando las teorías de los sucedido en Vancouver y otros lugares del mundo.

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Assylum**


	6. Assylum

Bueno, ya estoy de regreso, tardare un poco en publicar Itach Redemption un poco mas ya que le cambie su clasificació le quiero poner más cosas al mismo pero de esta semana no sales así que está próximo a salir, sobre lo del mega fanfic que será Amalgama: Nuevas Leyendas espero publicarla de forma consecutiva al final de Itachi Redemption. Sin nada más que decir, que empiece el show

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Assylum**

Aizen era llevado a uno de los Helichargers de B.A.S.E. varios agentes lo llevan a un lugar de la nave. Es rápido, al llegar Naruto lo espera, este entra sin ninguna resistencia alguna. Es encerrado dentro manteniendo la calma. Naruto decide intimidarlo con la verdad sobre su prisión.

-El diseño original involucraba que el helichrager se elevara a 9,000 metros y lanzara al prisionero con todo y prisión directo a su fin pero mejoramos el diseño, la capsulo cuenta con propulsores que aumentan la aceleración y velocidad, abajo se encuentra un portal pero no te transporta a los 9,000 metros sino a 15,000 metros, rompiendo la barrera del sonido, quedas como una mancha irreconocible en un cráter de 150 metros de diámetro-Esto era transmitido a la sala del puente del helichargers

-je je je, es impresionante, pero ¿Por qué necesitan algo así? ¿Qué tipo de monstruo existe para mejorar una trampa mortal para el destructor de destructores?-dijo Aizen y mira a Naruto-protegen al mundo, de sus propios peligros como un faro de esperanza, pero eso no es lo que me da curiosidad… ¿Qué tan desesperado estas para reunir a las peores versiones de los mejores héroes que han existido?-Todos escuchan con atención lo que dice el shinigami traidor

-¿Qué tan desesperado? Matan a sus propios aliados, inocentes sufren, amenazas a un mundo que no debe ser tomado por nadie, es por eso que estoy ¡desesperado!-dijo Naruto

-Madara me hablo del hombre del clan Senju con el que fundó la aldea de Konoha ¿Y crees que con la voluntad del fuego lograras proteger a este mundo?-

-Cree lo que quieras, no permitiré este mundo se doblegue por ti, ni por nadie-

-No podrás-fue la respuesta de Aizen y Naruto se retira

-Si tienes ganas de ir al baño, te dejaremos una cubeta-

La transmisión se termina y todos se quedan pensativos

-"No les parece simpático"-dijo Rusho con sarcasmo elegante a los demás.

-Lo interrogamos desde Vancouver, seguía diciendo lo mismo de que el mundo será conquistado-dice Batman-Así que… Superman X, Thorang ¿Qué planea?-

Los mencionados se miran entre ellos y deciden hablar sobre lo que saben

-Ha estado en varios universos, reuniendo ejércitos y fuerzas de ataque, incluso estuvieron en las zonas prohibidas-dijo Kell-L

-¿Las zonas prohibidas?-pregunto Kohaku

-Universos donde se encuentran entidades increíblemente poderosas habitan, se mantienen selladas para evitar que se extiendan a otros universos-responde Rusho llamando la atención de todos ya que no era para menos.

-Los perdimos en el multiverso Lovecraft-dijo Thorang

-Supongo que son los agentes que Ichigo me dijo que vendrían-dijo Naruto apareciendo en el puente de mando

-Él nos dijo que viniéramos de inmediato, que era urgente y no se equivoco-dijo Thorang

-Pero ellos no entienden nada sobre los portales transdimensionales, no solo los de tiempo-espacio, y tal vez para eso necesiten a Rajesh Koothrappali-dijo Rusho

-¿Raj?-dijo Thorang con duda

-Si es un astrofísico-dijo Rusho

-Es un amigo-dijo Superman X

-No sé si esto ayude pero cuando los amigos de mi hermana me buscaban no solo me rastreaban a mi sino a los que estuvieran conmigo, su alabarda tal vez deje algun tipo de rastro-dijo Kohaku

-Puede ser-dijo Naruto

-Aunque yo no veo que Madara sea un problema, el tipo esta igual de loco que Aizen-dijo Rusho

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices él es uno de los fundadores de mi aldea-dijo Naruto defendiendo a los que nacieron con la voluntad del fuego

-Jefe, el ayudo a matar a más de tres mil personas en dos meses-dijo Korra y Naruto le escurre una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca

-Jeje, nadie es perfecto-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa Zurrona al saber a lo que se refería y su relación con el

-Aunque viendo lo que se llevaron de Norcorea podría decir que ellos usaran el iridio como…-decía Rusho pero en eso aparece Alex acompañado de Shikamaru

-Agente estabilizador-dice Alex-Lleva a la chica de Suna y te presto mi casa en los Hamtons-

-De acuerdo-dijo Shukamaru y se retira

-Vamos, aviva la llamas-le susurra esas ultiman palabras a Shikamaru-Significa que podrán abrir portales estables y seguros, sin resentimientos Macho Man, ¡que brazos!-Alex pasa a un lado de Superman X y le da una palmadas en su bíceps con el dorso de su mano

Superman X mira a Thorang pero esta le dice que no se enoje con él, que así son los Stark

-Las segunda cosa es que podrán mantener el portal sin la necesidad de una base o armazón para la misma-Alex se detiene y mira a los miembros de B.A.S.E. en la cabina-Eleven el mástil mayor, extiendan las velas... ¡Eso hombre está jugando pokemon GO! Creyó que nadie lo miraba pero si o si- Entonces Alex mira todas las pantalla y hace varios movimientos para verlas todas-Uzumaki ¿Cómo miras todo esto?-

-Girando-

-¿Cómo no te mareas?-dice Alex y mira a los demás-Lo único que les falta es una fuente de poder de alta densidad y a falta de un reactor ARC, buscaran un sustituto-

-Suponiendo que encuentren algo tan bueno como un reactor ARC-dijo Rusho uniéndose a Stark

-Ah no ser de que Rajesh haya encontrado la forma de estabilizar el efecto de túnel cuántico-

-Aun así sería un gran flujo de electrones libres en su núcleo, que lo haría también inestable-

-¡Al fin! Alguien que habla mi lengua-dijo Alex y se acerca a Rusho

-No entiendo, ¿de qué idioma hablan?-pregunto Kohako no entendiendo la referencia

-La de los nerds-le responde Korra

-Rusho, me alegra que este aquí, las leyes del flujo post-intra dimensional nos ayudo a conocer mejor cómo reaccionan las dimensiones entre sí, y me fascina que seas un Deus Ex Machina que pierde el control cada vez que te enojas demás-dijo Alex

-Gracias… supongo-dijo Rusho

-Rusho nos está ayudando con la búsqueda de Madara, sería buena idea que lo ayude-dijo Naruto

-Si a él no le molesta-y Rusho asiente alegremente-Hey, chico rudo, que tal si nos acompañas-dijo Alex a Batman y este no responde pero tampoco lo niega.

-Tal vez podríamos empezar con la alabarda de Aizen, siempre que controlan a alguien la forma en cómo lo controlan es también la forma de cómo encontrarlos-dijo Kohaku

-Esa es una buena idea, y así también descubriremos como es que hizo Aizen para controlar a una chica muy disiplinada y a un espíritu libre rebajándola a sus geishas personales-dijo Naruto

-¿Geishas? No entiendo-dijo superman X

-¡Yo sí!-dijo Kohaku y Alex rueda sus ojos con el pensamiento de "que le vio James a ese sujeto"-Es que… lo entendí-

-Nos muestras tus juguetes-dijo Alex

-Es por aquí-dijo Rusho con Alex y Batman detrás de el

En el laboratorio Rusho, el escáner 3D que mantenía flotando la Alabarda

-Es extraño pero las lecturas son similares a la de una… gema del infinito… tal vez hay que analizarla más a fondo-dijo Rusho.

-Si cambiamos a la red compartida de Brave Heart eso nos dar un poder de procesamiento de 700 terapluts-dijo Alex

-Y con el by-pass al sistema de comunicación la velocidad aumenta, elevándolo a 950 terapluts-dijo Batman viendo a Stark

-Nunca nos dan un momento de triunfo ¿Verdad?-dijo Alex

-jeje, es casi una ley "los únicos que puede anular a un Stark es Wayne, y viceversa"-dijo Rusho

-Hey, relájate no es para tanto, estas en calma. en tu elemento-dijo Alex pero le da una descarga a Rusho y se lo queda viendo a los ojos

-¡Stark!-dijo con severidad Batman

-Realmente te controlas, no-dice Alex-Cual es tu secreto, jazz, meditas, vegano…-

-¡Basta Alex!-dijo Batman

-Descuida se lidia con la presión, he tenido practica-dijo Rusho

-No puedo creer que te atrevas a poner en riesgo a la tripulación de esta… -decía Kohaku apareciendo en la compuerta pero el se queda en blanco por no saber cómo clasificar al helicharger

-Wow, si que no sabes nada, eso me recuerda ¿Cómo esta James?-dijo Alex

-En la ala medica, recuperándose-contesta Kohaku sin despegarle los ojos a Stark, desde luego Alex nota eso

-¿Por qué me miras así? Solo me divertía-contesta Alex

-No te contradigo Stark, pero no tomas enserio las cosas-dijo Batman

-¿Qué no lo hacemos?-dice Alex-¿Por qué Uzumaki nos reunió ahora? ¿Por qué no antes, cuando hay evidencia de que esto ya estaba pasando antes de que ellos llegaran? No tengo las ecuaciones sin las variables y siendo honesto, son variables muy pero muy interesantes y variadas-Alex pasa a comer unas pasas con chocolate-Incluso a ti te molesta, Batsy-

Batman y Stark se quedan viendose y luego a Rusho quien al sintió las miradas encima de él.

-Rusho, puedes estar seguro con nosotros-dijo Batman

Rusho se relaja, y deja lo que hace.

-La forma en que nos hablo fue personal, de que protegemos al mundo de sus propios peligros como un faro de esperanza… no se si se refiere a la capacidad de guiar… o la de cegar con esa luz a todo aquel que la vea-dijo Rusho con seriedad

-Pero es ahí donde algo de lo que dijo no queda claro, la dirección de sus palabras, no son claras-dijo Batman

-Y que hables de esa falta de claridad, a mi parecer, es lo más sospechoso de todo, es decir no eres el Caballero de la Noche, es decir de nuevo tu en un día soleado es tan común como un refresco de cola blanco, es antinatural-dijo Alex

-Dejando a un lado todo lo demás la actitud de Madara y Aizen es confusa, matan a sus propios aliados, salvan a su enemigos, y Aizen se rinde sin pelear, no parecía incomodo con su captura, es inusual-dijo Batman

-El viejo te cuenta los cuentos de hace mil años donde el peleaba contra el Guasón-dijo Alex y Batman lo ignora aunque había algo de cierto en eso.

-Pero ese es el punto… -Rusho hace una conexión a donde esta Aizen y lo miran en la pantalla-Sigue ahí, tan calmado y sereno-

-Descuida, puse algo en las pantallas de Uzumaki, y desde hace tiempo que J.A.R.V.I.S. lo esta corriendo, en pocos minutos sabremos todo lo que B.A.S.E. oculta ante nosotros-dijo Alex

-Tu no puedes hacer eso-dijo Batman con severidad

-Pues discúlpame pero Tony me conto la "divertida historia"sonde tu jefe, el Batman original recopilaba datos de sus amigos que eran poco menos que formas diluidas de como matarlos-dice Alex-Y que me digas que no debo hacer eso es… un poco hipócrita, ¿no lo crees?-

Batman se lo queda viendo no sabía cómo defenderse ante eso

El ambiente se tensa entre Stark y Batman pero rápidamente vuelven al trabajo y como de costumbre en los Stark, Alex es el primero en hablar.

-Cambiando a temas más comunes, ¿Qué piensan hacer después de terminar con tu tarea de castigo?-dijo Alex

-No creo en volver al universo en que estaba, así que será mejor seguir caminando por la realidad, sin rumbo, buscando un lugar tranquilo, calmado… lejos… lejos… muy lejos de B.A.S.E.-dijo Rusho

-Hey, sabemos por lo que pasaste, es simplemente… más allá de lo increíble-dijo Alex a lado de Batman encarando a Rusho

-Cada vez que luchabas era para no sobrevivir-dijo Batman

-Entonces piensan que como ange… Como lo que soy, pudo ser un héroe, es ser muy optimistas sin mencionar que se confían mucho en mi, ¿no les parece?-dijo Rusho con pesadez, causada por experiencias pasadas

-Habrá que averiguarlo-dijo Alex y los tes regresan a sus labores.

-Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que te guste-dijo Alex

-Tal vez no les guste-dijo Rusho

-Tal veza ti si-dijo Batman y esto impresiona a Rusho, se supone que el no debía ser así

Pero Rsuho se queda pensativo, aun le rondaba una duda en su cabeza la cual no lo dejaba en pasa la verdadera razón de haber aceptado esto.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-le pregunta Rusho a Batman y de inmedia sabe a quien se refiere.

-Te extraña… ella aun siente algo por ti-Responde Batman y de inmediato se forma una sonrisa en el rostro de Rusho. Pero Alex se queda con muchas dudas

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?-pregunta alex pero el sonido de las computadoras es lo único que se escucha-¿en serio? Ahora me cen la ley del hielo-

Mientras en otro lugar del helicharger, Shikamaru estaba mostrándoles los datos más recientes.

-Después de que Koothrappali fuese secuestrado nos concentramos en sus amigos y en la familia Loud, sobre todo en Lisa Loud, Leonard hofstadter y Howard Wolowits, tambien se nos pego el Dr Sheldon Cooper pero fue fácil de someter cuando le hablamos a su mamá… estarán bien-dijo Shikamaru mostrándole las imágenes a Thorang y Superman X

-Muchas gracias Shikamaru-dijo Thorang

-Es demasiada coincidencia que se llevara a Raj sobre todos los científicos que había en ese momento, nos preocuparse lo que hagan con él una vez que no les sirva-

-Bueno les cambiaron sus vidas, aunque seres como ustedes siempre son los que cambian todo-dijo Shikamaru

-Antes de que Sentry destruyera Asgard, los asgardianos siempre actuaban como cualquier ser aunque eso significara sentirse superiores a otros mundos-dijo Thorang

-No siempre se puede contener la rabia y a veces sale como un toro estelar-dijo Superman X

-¿Un qué?-pregunta Shikamaru

-Un toro estelar, son enormes bestias con cuernos… ¿acaso no los conocen?-dijo Superman X

-No, pero suenan muy problemáticos-dijo Shikamaru

-Lo son, destruyen todo lo que tienen a su paso, son contados los que sobreviven a sus ataque-dijo Superman X pero el nota que Thorang está distante-¿Estás bien?-

-Hace años, cuano era joven amaba las guerra, siempre me parecía increíbles las aventuras que tuvo Thor con Superman pero muy tarde entendí que las guerras no engrandecen a nadie-

-La guerra aun no empieza-dijo una voz juvenil y chillona, Al voltear ven a un Agumon negro acercarse a ellos. Thorang y Superman X se lo quedan viendo la primera con ternura y segundo con confusión y clara duda

-Te vez adorable-dijo Thorang

-¿No eres al que golpeaba aquella vez?-dijo Superman x

-Que yo recuerde era yo el que te estaba dominando-responde el digimon-Lo han estado persiguiendo por un tiempo así que deben saber el porqué de que este aquí-

-Madara y Aizen… son tan distintos como iguales, difícilmente sepamos lo que realmente quieren ellos, pero algo es seguro sea lo que sea no se detendrán hasta lograrlo-responde Superman X

-Siempre es tan fácil en papel pero nunca es como uno se imagina-dijo Zearche

-¿A que quieres llegar?-dijo Thorang

-Si están listos para lo que sea que ellos pretendan-dijo Zearche

-Je, esta en cerrado ¿Qué va a hacer? Tocar la armónica-dijo Superman X

-Y si es asi, ¿Por qué desde que fue encerrado parece que es donde quiere estar?-

La palabras del digimon resonaron fuerte en las mentes de ambos seres poderosos mirándose entre si.

En el ala medica Kohaku acompañaba a James Rogers quien estaba en una cama curándose de sus heridas.

-James, esto de ser el héroe, no creo que sea para Kohaku desaminado y serio

-Nunca es tan sencillo a la primera, a mi padre lo usaron de botarga antes de que tomara en sus manos una misión de rescate contra Hydra-dijo James

-Intente ayudarte pero solo hice que te hirieran… como aquella vez con mi familia-dijo Kohaku apretanod los puños recordando aquella vez que fue usado por Naraku para asesinar a su padre y familiares

-¿y que vas a hacer? ¿rendirte? Caemos, y hay que levantarnos de nuevo, no importa cuantas veces caigas, si te quedas en el suelo todo abra terminado-

Kohaku mira con optimismo las sabias palabras del hijo del Capitán América original

En el la celda de Aizen este estaba en posición de meditación, de inmediato se para y mira sobre su hombre

-me preguntaba cuando ibas a llegar-dijo Aizen y al girar mira a Korra frente a el

-¡¿Qué les hiciste a Lian y Amy?!-ordeno Korra

-Nada… nada que no les lastimara-

-Esas no eran ellas Dime ¿Qué les hiciste?-

-Solo tal vez… amplie sus mentes… Avatar, aunque te puedo contestar eso si me dices porque tanto te interesa su ayuda que "sientes" por "ellas"-

Korra entendió el tono de Aizen era claro que le dijeron mucha información incluso de las cosas personales de Korra, pero no tenia opción.

-… Cuando perdí la movilidad de mis piernas ellas fueron las encargadas de protegerme, nos hicimos amigas, cuando estaba recuperada Amy nos dijo que fuéramos a Tatuin, no sabía a lo que ella se refería pero aun así fui, fue ahí que comprendí que ellas no eran de mi mundo, nisiquiera de mi universo, pero algo paso la Primera Orden ataco, no tenía fuerza suficientes para combatirlos, así que nosotras decidimos luchar, no estaba segura si podría pelear pero ellas siempre me apoyaban y me impulsaba a seguir-

-Bien… es conmovedor… Se de dos hombre que son como Madara y Yo-dijo Aizen caminando en círculos viendo al techo-Bruce Wayne y Tony Stark, ellos fundaron B.A.S.E. para proteger a la existencia de cualquier amenaza, pero como podrán protegerlas de ellos mismos, Stark siempre sabe cosas que los demás ignoran, la Civil War, dime Avatar si Tony stark se hubiera dignado a decirle a los Avengers que el acta se estaba gestando ¿El Capitán Rogers estaría vivo? Ó si Batman nunca hubiera creado una lista para derrotar a sus propios aliados, nunca hubiera sido expulsado de la Liga por ser el responsable de casi exterminarlos. La realidad es que no existen los héroes, solo hay mártires que se sacrifican por ideales débiles y corruptible u hombres que solo sirven para sus propios beneficio-

Korra ponía atencio a las palabras de Aizen ya que eran cierta pero de repente se abalanza sobre el acrílico molecular, causando una enoreme impresión en Korra

-¡SOLO IMPORTAN LOS IDEALES, NADA MAS! ¡LUCHAR, APLASTAS Y ACABAR A CUALQUIERA QUE NO ESTE CONTIGO! ¡Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE CUANDO PELEES A MURTE CON ELLAS, CUANDO TE MATE A UNA LA LIBERARE PARA QUE SE MATEN ENTRE SI Y POR CASUALIDAD SOBRE VIVE UNA, LA LIBERARE PARA QUE CONTEMPLE LO QUE HIZO Y ASI Y SOLO ASI PLAsTARE SU CRANEO ACABANDO CON SU SUFRIMIENTO! ¡MALDITA MARIMACHA!-

Korra se aleja, quería llorar ella no podría imaginarse tan siquiera esto, tan impactada que no podía pronunciar siquiera alguna palabra

-jeje aunque claro hay cosas peores, como traer a un supuesto salvador que en realidad es el monstruo que todos los mosntruos temen-

Con estas palabras Korra no lo piensa y sale corriendo a donde estaba Rusho, Aizen solo rie ante lo que ella acaba de hacer. Korra avanza subiendo niveles con aire control.

-¡Naruto, necesito que vigilen a Rusho! ¡Que no salga por nada de ahí, envíen a Thorang, Superman X y Zearche en nivel mega!-dijo Korra por su intercomunicador

Mientras en el ala de investigación Naruto entra al lugar donde estaba Batman, Alex y Rusho

-¿Qué hacen señores?-dijo Naruto casi demandando la información

-Esperando, en realidad, desde hace tres minutos terminamos, solo falta que nos indique donde esta Madara para que tenga un amigo de juegos Aizen-diio Alex apoyado en una mesa comiendo unas moras deshidratadas

-¡¿Esto todo lo que están haciendo?!-ordeno Naruto

-Relájate, Narufox todo estará resulto en menos de.. ¡Oh que tenemos aqui!-dijo Alex y observa la información, era claro que noeran simples datos, había información detallada, planos de un artefacto-¿pero qué? ¿Qué es esto Uzumaki?-Alex voltea la pantalla y le muesta una extraña nave

Naruto se queda callado, en eso llegan Kohaku, Thorang, Superman X y Blackwargreymon

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Zearche

-Su majestad ¿Sabe algo de esto?-dijo Alex a Zearche y este mira la información no tarda en saber de que se trataba

-Naruto ¿Qué significa esto?-ordena Zearche ya que el no sabia nada de eso y menos el consejo

-… era algo que estaba planeando, aun sigue en etapa experimental-dijo Naruto

-No tenías que hacer esto-dijo Zearche con enojo en su voz

-¡Claro que no, tenía una mejor, la iniciativa Retadores!-dijo Naruto indignado

-¡Te dijimos que esa idea era absurda! ¡Por eso existe B.A.S.E.!-dijo Zearche

-¡Oh miren!-dice Alex-al parecer esta es un transportador de clase 8,y eso que no hemos salido del clase 6, y este amigo es capaz de abrir portales transdimensionales, como los que un Guardian de la Existecia-

-Como Rusho-dijo Korra reprimiendo al mencionado

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Rusho confundido

-Se que algo planeas Rusho-

-Yo no planeo nada, korra-

-Eres medio Angel medio Demonio, ¡no se puede confiar en alguien así!-

-Y por eso estaba donde estaba como mecánico, siempre ocupado, siempre alejado, en un mundo que no podía hacer ningún daño o que me incitaran a hacer algo de lo que después me arrepentiría-

-Señor Stark-dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. por el alta voz

-¿Qué ocurre J.A.R.V.I.S.?-dice Alex

-Detecto otro sistema descargando la información que desbloqueé-

-¿Sabes cosa está haciendo esto?-

-Si señor, es sistema de decodificación perteneciente a Wayne Tech-

Alex pone su brazo sobre la pantalla y mira Batman, el resto también miran a Batman

-Déjame adivinar, señal inalámbrica-

-Asi es señor-responde J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Al parecer, los malos hábitos pasan de generación en generación-dice Alex-No es asi Anakin-

-¿Anakin?-dice Naruto al escuchar el nombre y rápidamente lo recuerda-¡Anakin Skywalker!-

-¡Pensé que éramos amigo!-dijo Anakin

-Muy bien señores, un problema a la vez-dice Rusho-ahora, Naruto dinos ¿Por qué hiciste algo como esta cosas?-Rusho voltea y muestra la pantalla a Naruto

-Por culpa de ellos-dijo Naruto apuntanod a Thorang y Suprman X

-Es un chiste ¿verdad?-dijo Superman X

-No lo es, hace algún tiempo un universo cercano tuvo visitantes de otro universo una pequeñas ciudad llamada Royalwoods que aunque intentaron defenderse no fue suficiente ante la confrontación que tuvieron dos asgardianas armadas, un ser inorganico de gran poder y… un kriptoniano genéticamente mejorado-Kay y Kell-L no pudieron sentirse responsable de ello-Hay mundos con seres de increíble poder y para aquellos que no puedan defenderse ante tales seres no les queda ninguna oportunidad-

-Así que ellos son tan poderosos como para arrasar un imperio entero-dijo Kohaku

-¿Sabes con quienes estás hablando?-le responde Kell-L con enojo

-Sí, y que yo sepa tú no eres Clark Kent y ella no es Thor, ellos hubieran llevado la batalla otro lugar lejos de la gente inocente-dijo Naruto de cierta menara irriendo a cada uno de distinta manera

-Hicimos lo que pudimos-dijo Superman X

-Y por ello era importante tener algo para…-decia Naruto

-¡Basta de esa idea Naruto!-dijo Zearche furioso

-Zearche eres el protector de tu reino ¿Cómo te sentirías si no pudieras defender a tu reino?-

Justo en el blanco, Naruto le había golpeado en la zona blande del digimon, ya que el tenia un deber con el digimundo al ser parte de la guardia de los Royal Knights

-¡Y como no me dieron luz verde tenía que…!-decia Naruto

-Hacer una "ocupación del lugar" eso es mejor que lanzar una disuarcion nuclear-dijo Alex

-¿Me podrías recordar como tu familia amaso su fortuna, Stark?-dijo Naruto

-Si las armas aun fueran algo importante para…-decia Kohaku

-Espera, ¿y tu que tienes conmigo?-dijo Alex

-Lo siento, pensé que era "necesario" que dijera algo de "ti"-dijo Kohaku

-Lo humanos siempre cree que son los que más importan-dijo Zearch

-Y lo dice alguien cuyo sobre nombre se traduce como "el monstruo de la encarnizada guerra negras"-dijo Naruto respondiéndolo a Zearche

-Ustedes no pueden saber que mantenemos vigilados a los que pueden ser peligroso por una razón-dijo Korra

-Espera ¿es por eso que me tiene aquí?-dijo Kohaku

-¿en serio, es esa la razon?-dijo Alex

-Es suficiente, Alex-dijo Batman

-"Oh, me batiamenazan" "me darán una batipaliza"-

-¡STAAARK!-

La pelea prosigue sin saber que afuera le se presente, en el Brave Heart, un grupo de aproxima a una zona de construcción que estaba cerrada por orden de Uzumaki, en el aire una Typhon se acercaba al Helicharger, su compuerta de acceso se abre y se mira a Lian Harper con su arco y flecha se apunta a una de la turbinas y al disparar la flecha esta despliega unos alerones que la guían a la turbia quedándose pegada a esta.

De regreso al laboratorio las cosas seguin encendidas. Y ahora Rusho era el que tenia toda la atención.

-Ellos tienen aliados y todo para una invasión, lo importante es evitarlo-dijo Thorang

-Yo no lo creo-dice Rusho-B.A.S.E. ya no opera como la protectora, solo miren a su alrededor, esta es la fórmula de químicos para el caos, no somos más que una bomba de tiempo apunto de explota-

-Rusho, seria mejor que te alejaras un rato-dijo Naruto con serenidad forzada

-Por favor, solo déjenlo liberar tensión-dijo Alex

-El no puede hacer eso, asi que cierra la boca-dijo Batman

-Tal vez eso quieres-dijo Alex confrontando al vigilante

-No me tientes-

-¿Qué? Acaso tiene algún aditamento muy Gary stu que lo inhabilitaría-

-Pese que te has puesta esa armadura aun te falta mucho para ser un héroe de verdad-

-¿Un héroe como tú? Eres un trauma representado Batsy, lo te que hace especial es saber que un chico perdió a sus padre una fría noche en Gotham-

Anakin y Alex se miran fijamente. Naruto aprovecha esta pausa y mira a Korra.

-Korra ¿podria llevar a Rusho a su habitación?-ordeno Naruto

-Pero mi habitación ya esta ocupada ¿o no? Naruto-dice Rusho-Ustedes, todos, no entienden lo que esta pasando, no confían entre si, tal y como lo hicieron Bruce y Tony, ese fue la principal razón de que me fuera de B.A.S.E. la otra fue que soy un Gary stu… y lo odio, soy peligroso una amenaza a la existencia, y lo más curioso es que esta no es mi primera vida, antes de nacer, ya existía, Alucard Nosferatus Aurum, era el nombre de una angel o mejor dicho un mitad angel y mitad demonio, el no la tuvo fácil pero se volvió un angel guardian pero algo paso, hizo cosas, no malas pero que no debía hacer, lo llevaron y cuando regreso, solo quede yo, sin la mas puta idea de quien fui, solo que su lado demoniaco ahora esta libre, un dia pensé en acabar con esta amenaza, ¿un tiro en la boca? Como si fuera tan fácil, robe cinco cabezas nucleares y las hice explotar a mi alrededor y paso lo más GARY STU que pudo pasar… sobrevivi, tras eso me fui de aquí, ayudando a las personas sin los poderes ¿y saben cómo pude soportar tanto sin explotar ante mi lado demoniaco?-

Naurto sabiendo lo que se aproximaba lentamente saca un pergamino de vacio dimensional.

-Rusho-dice Batman-deja el arma-

Rusho observa y mira la alabarda entre sus dedos y la deja, el suspira sabiendo que se esta dejando llevar por la presión de los demás, en eso escucha la alarma de los resultado del escáner.

-Eso es para luego-

-¿Lo encontrarte? –pregunto Batman

-Puedo llega a el antes que todos-dijo Zearch

-¿Cómo si tu pudieras hacer eso?-responde Kell-L

Rusho, Batman y Stark observan la pantalla pero al ver los datos, no encuentran nada.

-No lo entiendo, el escáner no detecto nada-dice Rusho, voviendo a corroborar los datos-no lo entiendo, la única señal de chakra proviene de a… ¡No puede ser! ¡Esta aquí!-

Abajo en el Brave Heart, un grupo de hombres entra una recinto especial

-¿Xilra? ¿Qué no esta.. AAAAGH?-es cortado por sus espadas de luz

Y en el cielo Lian hace estallar la flecha, la cual destruye la turbina, la explosion es tan cercana que todos los héroes son alcanzados, Korra y Rusho son lanzados del laboratorio, los demás caen al piso por la conmosión. Alex y Anakin se dirigen para prepararse. Arsenal baja con varios hombres y entran al helicharger

-Ten Ten-dijo Naruto con dificultad por su intercomunicados

-Una explosion en la turbian 3, el sistema la detecta como dañada pero no sabemos cuanto, abria que verla

-Stark ¿lo escuhcaste?-

-Yo me encargo-

-Korra ¿me escuchas? ¡Korra!-

Trataba de comunicarse pero no recibia respuesta

El el Brave Heart Xilra y sus hombres atacan a los guardias del lugar, estos intentan entrar a una compuerta pero no acceden al

-¿Por qué no se abre?-dijo Xirla replegando los disparos con sus sables

-El código de acceso no es el correcto-

Xilra clava sus sables el la compuesta y corta las gruesas paredes de estas.

-¡Ahí tienes tu código de acceso!-

Todos entran al lugar, el cual encienden linternas para ver en la oscuridad.

En el helicharger naruto va al puente de mando, a toda prisa.

-¿Cómo están las cosas?-

-Señor el sistema de navegación esta muerto, estamos volando a ciegas ahora

-El sol lo tenemos al frente y el atollon debajo ¿verdad?-

-¿ah…? Si señor-

-Entonces pongan al sol a la iquierda, sinos desplomamos en el Brave Heart lo haremos trizas-dijo Naruto

En otro lugar del helicharger, Kohaku, y Batman corren por los pasillos de las instalaciones hasta llegar a una compuerta ellos se preparan y la abren, la luz los inundan, uno agentes de B.A.S.E. atraviesan las puertas, Batman y Kohaku entran al lugar, Batman baja y respcata otros tres hombres.

-¡STARK SAN! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!-grita Kohaku y en eso aparece ironman sobrevolando la turbina

-De acuerdo, ¿vemos que tenemos?-dijo ironman mientras escanea el lugar, este reacomoda un panel y elimina una obstrucción

-Necesitamos revisar los relevadores del panel de control, están del otro lado deaquí… cruzando el abismo… ¿puedes con ello?-dijo Batman y mira a Kohaku el cual asiente

Kohaku cruza el lugar que da al vacio y este llega al otro lado y el abre un panel, lleno de lucecitas rojas.

-,,, ¿esto es lo que llaman electricidad? ¿No?-dijo Kohaku con duda

-Ah, es correcto-dijo Alex con fastidio

Mientras Korra despertaba de su inconsciencia, escucha el sonido de los metales siendo movidos, ella alza la vista y mira aun hombre de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, quien con mucha facilidad quitabanlos pesados tubos de acero.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta el hombre

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta korra

-Soy soy, Rusho-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Estas … es mi verdadera forma-

-Pense que te volveria un mosntruo o algo así-

-Buenos, no soy Bruce Ban… ¡AAAGH!-dice Rucho pero una flecha se le clava en la espalda, Korra lo observa y al fondo ve a Arsenal, la autora del ataque, la cual escapa

-¿Rusho, estas bien?-decia Korra con preocupación mientras Rusho gruñía de dolor en el piso

Korra empleando metal control logra quitarse el resto de las piezas de metal, ella se acerca a Rusho, intentando ayudarlo.

-Rusho, Rusho, hoye, estaras bien, no te preocupes te prometo que estaras bien..- ¡Aghhhhhh!-decia Korra pero es tomada por el cuello por Rusho, el cual tenia una mirada diferente y de su piel espiraba vapor

-¡TUS PROMESAS… NO SIGNIFICAN… **¡NADA!...** PAR MI!-Rusho la arroja y este empieza a calentarse su cuerpo, a tal punto que la flecha que tenia se quema de inmediato, su curpo empieza acrecer, cambiando de forma, saliéndole garras de sus dedos asi como el crecimiento de lo que parecía una melena de león, Rusho camina mientras su ropa es quemada y rasgada en el proceso, per al voltear mira a Korra con una mirada de desesperación pero entonces sus ojos se amarillentan, su pelaje se vuelve rojo y un aura de oscuridad lo rodea. Se calma pero ya no era el algo maligno se apodero de su ser y cno una mirada rabiosa ruge estremeciendo todo el helicharger.

En la zona de detención Aizen abre sus ojos y una sonrisa se forma tras escuchar tal sonido

Abajo, Xilra y el otro equipo de asalto recorren los pasillos de las instalaciones, haciendo trisas a todo aquel que intente detenerlo. Pero en su recorrido se topan con unas compuertas, el hacker del grupo intenta decodificar las compuestas pero el sistema le niega el avance, ante esto Xilra clava sus sables y corta el grueso metal como si no fuera nada, como cual cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla. Todos entran y observan algo un enorme, no era una nave de combate… sino algo más.

-Preparense-dijo Xilra y de inmediato todos van a ella, pero ella se va ya que su misión aun no esta completa y regresa a la plataforma de entrada.

Mientras en el puente del Helicargador, Naruto y Ten Ten se encuentran en el puente de la nave.

-¡Necesitamos cambiar de curso!, ¡si nos estrellamos contra el Brave Heart lo haremos pedasos!-dijo Naruto a sus hombres en el puente.

-Señor el sistema de navegación esta muesto, prácticamente estamos volando a ciegas-le dice su timonel

-El sol esta a nuestra izquierdo ¿no?-dijo Ten Ten directamente al timonel

-¿… eh? Si-

-Entonces ponlo a nuestra derecha-de inemediato el timonel cambia el rumbo casi 180 grados-Si nos dañan otra turbina será el fin para todos-dijo Naruto sabiendo de que haría algo más que hacer explotar el lugar.

En la turbina 3, Batman y Kohaku se preparan para salir pero al abrir la puerta los rayos de sol se hacen notar deslumbrándolos a los dos pero aun así siguen, la turbina esta muy dañada pero su mecanismo interno esta bien, Batman baja para rescatar a dos hombres mientra Kohaku lo ayuda a que ellos salgan de ahí.

-¡Stark, ya estomos aquí!-dijo Kohaku por el intercominicados y Ironman se acerca volando a la turbina

-O.K. Hechemosle un vistazo-Alex escanea la turbina para así poder rehabilitarla-Hay que reactivar el sistema de enfiramiento, asi podre acceder a los rotores y retirar todo los escombros-Ironman reacomoda algunas partes.

Batman entiende lo que hace y sabe que hacer.

-Kohaku, ve arriba, habrá un panel retraíble, te indicara que relevadores están sobre cargados-

Kohaku lo obedece y sube con un salto apoyado de una barra llega al lugar. Por su parte Batman ayuda a Ironman eliminando las piezas inservibles de la turbina. Kohaku mira una puertecilla y la abre, el panel lo extrae y ve una maralla de cable y lucesitas todas en rojo.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Batman

-¿A esto es lo que llaman electricidad? ¿no?-dijo Kohaku algo superado por su comprensión en tecnología actual.

-Bueno., eso es correcto-dijo Ironman con algo de fastidio ya que no le fue de ayuda.

En un area de la nave, Korra camina con sigilo, atenta a la enorme bestia que lo asechaba, esperando no toparse con el pero para su mala suerte este lo encuentra, Korra crea una cortina de vapor que la cubre pero solo le ayuda a ganar tiempo. Correr por los pasillos de la sala de refrigeración. Korra crea su patineta de aire para darle mas velocidad y disancia pero no funciona Rusho, destruyendo todo a su paso alcanza al Avatar y la lanza contra un pilar. Rusho se detiene clavando sus garras al piso, sacando chispas. Korra intenta levantarse pero le falta el aire, el golpe fue muy fuerte. Rusho se acerca para embestirla de frente pero apenas salta algo lo intercepta un borron azul, atraviesa el muro, dan vueltas por el suelo.

Ahora ve que quien lo ataco fue Superman X, los tripulantes al ver esto corren para protegerse pero alguien llega del sentido contraria al que se dirigen, Thorang llega al lugar. Korra intenta curarse lo más rápido que puede.

Mientras Rusho se levanta aun mas furioso que antes.

-Rusho soy yo, soy Milla, soy tu…-decía Thorang mientras intenta razonar pero de inmediato es atacada, esquiva los golpes pero Kell-L le da en el rostro, ahora se concentra en el kriptoniano quien esquiva otro golpe y contiene uno.

-Rusho, calmate, no te haremos daño-decia superman X cuando Rusho suelta su agarre para darle un patado al kriptoniano que lo manda a volar.

Al ver esto Thorang no le queda opción y esta tambien pelea contra Rusho.

Afuera, Iroman y Batman quienes habían llegado a la turbina y ven lo que lo obstruye.

-Los relevadores están bien, ¿Qué sigue ahora?-dijo Kohaku mientras guarda el panel.

-No bastara con solo limpiar el rotor, el panel de encendido fue destruido-dijo Batman mientra una pantalla le muestra las conexiones de la turbina

-Sino puede arrancar por su sola, entonces le dare un empujo-dijo Alex

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo batman sorprendido

-Sera fácil-

-Alex, esta cosa te puede hacer pedazos sin ningún problema-

-No si la unidad de control revierte la polaridad por unos segundo…-

-… se desactiva el magneto y te daría una ventana para salir pero aun así solo seria…-

-¡Oigan no los entiendo! ¡Hablen claro, si!-dijo Kohaku confundido por todo Alex pone una cara de fastidio pero Anakin lo piensa, sabe que no tiene nada mejor.

-Kohaku, al fondo de donde estas debe haber una palanca, yo ire al lado opuesto, activare el pre-cambio. Cuando Ironman te indique la accionaras, le dará el tiempo suficiente para que el salga-Kohaku corre al lugar mientras Batman sale para activar el pre-cambio.

De regreso con Thorang y Superman X, tenia un duro encuentro con Rusho quien no paraba con su paso era arrojada contra varios contenedores pesados, ella se levanta, no sabe que hacer pero tambien escucha la voz de Kell-L, el tambien estaña sufriendo, ruso tenia un poder superior a la magia y por ende podía lastimas al kriptoniano mejorado. Ya no debía contenerse, extiende su brazo derecho con la palma abierta. El kriptoniano cae cerca de ella, él se levanta y la mira confundido por como estaba.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Kell-L

-Me concentro-A lo lejos un sonido se escucha, algo se aproximaba a gran velocidad e irrumpiendo en el lugar su martillo Mrtl'lle Mjnir. Rusho se acerca pero con un rápido movimiento de su martillo Thorang repliega el avance de la bestia. Lanzando contra un jet, que termina hecho pedazos,

Rusho se reincorpora con su mandíbula dislocada pero se la reacomoda con los puro musculos de su caras toma lo que quedo del aeronave y lanza en su contra, pero Superman X lo corta con su mirada térmica, Thorang le lanza su martillo pero contra todo pronóstico lo detiene y sostinen.

-¡¿LO PUEDE LENVANTAR?!-dijo Superman X impactado ya que el no fue digno de levantarlo antes

-si… bueno, el es mi…-pero en eso Zearche aparece como Blackwargreymon, con un rodillazo al rostro de Rusho, el se repliegla y Thorang y superman X se le unen. Los tres se lanzan al ataque, Thorang lo toma del cuello con su martillo, Superman lo toma de un brazo y Blackwargreymon lo sujeta de su cintura. Los tres luchan por sujetarlo pero este da una vuelta y termina atravesando un muro con los tres encima.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru estaba en una armería y en una jaula de seguridad un arma muy especial esta en su interior. Y Nara realizaba todos los protocolos para obtenerla. Naruto y Ten Ten es tan en el puente, los intrusos llegaron hasta ellos. Ten Ten ve una de las cámaras y mira como Rusho esta destruyendo el lugar.

-¡Naruto, hay que desacéranos de Rusho! ¡Destruirá la nave si sigue así!-dijo Ten Ten con preocupación

-Entonces distráiganlo-dice Naruto mientras lanza un kunai a uno de los intrusos

-Nave Escolta, Twister valla a la sala de investigación y distraiga al objetivo… No se acerque demasiado-

La aeronave se acerca, activa su propulsores de suspensión (vuelo vertical), el piloto) retira los protectores de sus ojos.

-Objetivo en la mira-Fija la mira sobre Rusho quien ya se habría librado de sus "captores"-Fijando blanco, prosigo a disparar-Una ráfaga de balas vuela por el lugar, Superman X protege a Thorang-Las balas golpean a Rusho pero estas se destruyen con su piel y Rusho bueno, esto no le causa risa, con un rugido de cólera se lanza en contra del avión-¡Objetivo enojado, OBJETIVO ENOJADO!-

La nave pierde el control, el piloto lucha tanto para tomar el control como para desacerse de Rusho, pero por desgracia Rusho se sujeta con sus garras que desafortunadamente cortan una de las alas de la aeronave, el piloto, ante el pánico, se eyecta pero es sujetado por Rusho quien lo avienta, el piloto libera el para caídas mientra el avión explota y Rusho sale volando de ahí.

Batman acciona el pre-cambio pero uno de los intrusos aparece pero sin ninguna preocupación se deshace de el lanzándolo al vacio.

Por su parte Naruto mantiene a raya a los intrusos.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no intentan entrar? ¿Qué traman?-dijo Naruto ya que le parecía ilógico las acciones de los invasores pero una flecha a uno de los paneles, Naruto reacciona lanzando un kunai pero es tarde, la arquera se había ido.

La flecha desplega dos conectores y se enlazan con los sistemas. De repente todas las tantallas de esa aérea se desactivan y el enorme helicargador se de ladea peligrosamente a la derecha.

-¡Señor el motor uno esta desconectado y no podemos encenderlo!-

-Son Xilra y Arsenal, destruyo los sistemas, van por Aizen… ¿alguien me copia?-

Korra al escuchar esto, decide tomar la llamada.

-Aquí Korra, lo copio-

Por su parte Alex se posiciona en la turbina para empujarla.

-¡Alex perdemos altura!-dijo Batman con preocupación

-"No me digas"-contesta Alex con sarcamos y empieza a empujar la turbina. Lento pero contante, las enormes aspas empiezan a dar vueltas.

Los intrusos llegan a Kohaku quien de defiende lanzándole escombros, logra noquearlos pero en un descuido cae al vacio pero logra sujetarse de un cable justo a tiempo.

Afuera una Typhon aterriza y de el sale Xilra.

-No se alejen, proton regresare con los jefes-dijo Xilra y con sus sables de luz corta el piso de la plataforman a su alrededor y baja hacia el interior de esta.

En el area de detención Thorang y Superman X llegan para ver como Madara libera a Aizen, ambos intentan impedirlo, Madara se libra de Thorang pero no de Superman X, los cuatro quedan dentro de la cámara de contención pero inesperadamente los dos se vuelven humo y desaparecen con un poof.

En eso ven a Aizen y Madara afuera con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tan fuertes y tan brutos-dijo Aizen

-Ustedes no son rivales para nosotros-dijo Madara

Aizen se acerca al tablero, justo a lado de Madara sabe que esto controla la prisión que lo amntenia cautivo.

-Los humanos los creen inmortales, dioses entre hombres… ¡Quiero ver eso!-dijo Aizen asentuando su sadismo en lo ultimo Pero en eso uno de sus subordinados caer al suelo, de tras de este aparece Shikamaru apuntándoles con un arma muy extraña.

-Es muy problemático esto pero les pido que se alejen de ahí-Dice Nara mientras les apunta con el arma-Es muy cool ¿No es así? Es una prototipo con tecnología Forunner (Halo) con materiales Asgardiano-Novo Genesiscos, No se lo que hace-Shikamaru activa el arma y un brillo multicolor sale del canos del arma-Pero no pienso desaprovechar la oca…¡AGHHH!-

Shikamaru es atravesado por la lanza de Aizen en puñada por le propio Aizen, el otro Aizen y Madara extplotn y en el ugar del ex shinigami surge Madara. Desde adentro de la prisión Thorang grita del dolor soltando su martillo mientras Kell grita de la rabia. Kell nota el martillo en el suelo y del impulso lo levanta, sin darse cuenta de que al fin pudo levantarlo. Golpea el grueso y duro cristal agrietándolo pero esto activa el mecanismo de liberación, esto llena de gozo a los villanos del anime, ya que al fin se librerian con dos meras imitaciones de Superman y Thor

Kell nota esto e intenta romper el cristal pero antes de que lanza el segundo golpe la prisión sale disparada hacia abajo dirigiéndole al portal qie tenia debajo al pasarlo son transportado a 15,600 metros sobre el nivel del mar. Sobre Europa, cerca de España.

Aizen y Madara miran esto con satisfacción, pero no pueden darse el lujo de perder tiempo, un mundo los espera para se conquistado.

-… n-No …Va-a-n …a g-gan-nar-dijo un moribundo Shikamaru

Aizen y Madara voltean a verlo y no pueden reírse de ello.

-jejeje… sus fortalezas flotantes están callendo, sus soldados se disuelven y sus "heroes" no coperan entre si ¿dinos en que parte deberíamos?...-Pero antes de que Aizen terminara Shikamaru dispara el arma, los dos villanso salen disparados atravesando varias paredes de acero a su paso. Esto los deja muy adoloridos

-… Wow-pronuncia Shikamaru tras esta acción

En otro lugar. Xilra y Arsenal se encuentran mientras van hacia las area de detención cubiertas por la oscuridad pero Xilra saca sus sables de luz y da un tajo detrás de ella, ante la luz la figura de Korra se revela, quien ataca con ferocidad a sus amigas. Arsenal dispara flechas incluso contra Xilra. Korra, las elude pero no contra las dos, Xirla blande su sables de luz, el avatar trata de mantener distancia pero se le complica. Korra lanza golpes contra Arsenal pero esta los bloquea con su arco. Xirla se acerca para darle un tajo pero Korra la aparta con aire control. Pero esta distracción le cuesta caro, Lian la estrangula con la cuerda de su arco, lo hace girar para aumentar la fuerza. Korra intenta romper la cuerda pero esta no se rompe, se desespera, no puede llegar a sus manos asi que improvisa, toma la entrepierna de Arsenal y con toda su fuerza le jala las trompas de falopio. Arsenal grita del dolor tanto que suelta su arco. Korra se lo quita de inmediato y con dificultad y entre tosido y tosido intenta recuperar el aire. De inmediato la interrumpe Xilra intenta coortarla con sus sables de luz pero Korra se mantiene al margen y a duras penas lo hace, Xirla la presiona cada vez más hasta tenerla contra la baranda de pueste, los sables se acercan al cuello del avatar Korra no sabe que hacer y de nuevo improvisa. Muerde una de las manos de Xirla quien por reflejo suelta su sable, le permite salir se de la apretada situación en la que se encontraba y darle un golpe a Xilra. Arsenal se recupera, Korra lo nota, sin perder tiempom toma a Xirla del cuerlo con su brazo izquierdo y a Arsenal con sus piernas, con su brazo libre usa metal control para doblar el metal del puente a la vez que proyecta a este a sus amigas impactado de cabeza contra este.

Korra se aparta y ve a las dos mujeres sujetarse de la cabeza a la vez que gimen del dolor, Xirla intentan pararse pese al dolor que las desorientaba es mas las dos luchan por no desmayarse. Ambas alzan la mirada y ahí la ven…

-¿… Korra?-dice Xilra pero esta les responde con un golpe de aire que las manda a volar porian haber seguido pero el duro acero del Helicargador les impido ir mas lejos. Korra no entiende que paso pero tampoco podría permitirles seguie, lo mejor es que queden inconscientes.

En la turbina, Alex sigue impulsando la turbina cada vez mas rápido, la turbina se reactiva gracias a este impulso así que Alex decide que ya fue suficiente.

-Chicos, la palanca.-dice Alex

Batman va a accionar la palanca pero de repente un hombre aparece a su lado y lo estrangula. Kohaku también tiene sus problema, un hombe le disparaba pero gracias a su brazo bionico las balas no le dan pero ciertamente tenia que retroceder para evitar que le diera en el resto del cuerpo pero en un descuido se resbala y si no fuera por un cable ya hubiera caído al vacio.

-¡Chicos! ¡Las palancas!-

Alex seguía dando vueltas pero Batman no le responde mas que con un gruñido a la vez que intenta quitarse a su captor.

-¡Aguanta Ironman!-dijo Kohaku mientras subia por el cable.

Alex no puede seguir impulsando el aspa… o tal vez no. El aspa se empieza a alejar de el dándose cuenta de lo que significa.

-Mier…-Ironman es aplastado contra el aspa que tiene detrás para luego ser jalado hacia abajo-… ¡CHICOS!... ¡YA!-dice Alex mientras choca contra las dos aspas.

Batman intenta quitarse de encima al sujeto que lo sometia pero poco le puede hacer, es critico hace que hace algo que no deb como Batman, usar la fuerza, sus habilidades jedi le permiten alcanzar la palanca y la baja.

-¡AHORA KOHAKU!-

Kohaku recién subio, corre hacia la otro y la acciona. El mecanismo se libera y Ironman sale de la turbina. Con su traje humeando pero aun funcionando se dirige a donde esta Batman y vuela hacia el, Anakin alza todo su cuerpo a la altura de su cabeza, con ellos evita que Ironman lo embista y su agresor es jalado. Ironman sigue avanzando y llega a donde esta al que le disparaba a Kohaku y tambien los embiste y se detiene a los pocos metros, con ambos hombres inconsientes. La armadura de Alex hace uncorto y se desactiva. Todo habia terminado

Pero por desgracia esto le permitió a Aizen y Madara salir de ahí sin ninguna clase de oposición, llevándose el transportador dimensional con ellos.

Naruto llega la zona de detención y ve a su amigo de la infancia en el suelo desangrándose.

-¡Shikamaru!-Naruto lo revisa pero ve que le habia perforado su corazón-Te vas a poner bien-

-¿Qué dices Naruto?... Si tengo un… monton de energía-

-Estas delirando, llamare…- pero antes de que pudiera usar su intercomunicador Shikamaru lo tma del brazo con firmeza.

-Ten fe… ten fe… en los superhéroes… podrán…

La mano de shikamaru deja de hacer presión y resbala del brazo de Naruto…

Un equipo medico llega al lugar…

-Naruto envie un equipo medico para que te acompañe..-decia Ten Ten

-Los veo Ten Ten… pero llegaron tarde, Shikamaru a fallecido-

El mensaje resuena por todo el lugar. Korra se mira aflijida, apenas hoy lo habia visto incluso hablado, era un tipo agradable a su forma…

Zearch ya en forma de Agumon baja su cabeza, el no pudo hacer nada por salvarlo, era una buena persona…

Alex, Anakin y Kohaku tambien escuchan lo sucedió, los dos primeros sin sus cascos puesto. De cierta manera los tres están dolidos cada uno por diferentes motivos.

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Retadores Reunidos**


	7. Retadores Reunidos

En este capitulo diré cosas de la situación de varios paises, no son mis ideas, ni creencia ni nada por el estilo incluso lo suavice bastante pero tomen en cuenta de que lo hice desde el punto de vista de un ser que nos mira como a insectos, y se debe sentir así, a muchos les disgustara pero aclaro, soy de Mexico y lo que se escribí de mi pais es sencillo pero fuerte y bajo el contexto político internacional actual, se entenderá la comparativa, a su vez puse algo que se que a muchos les va a gustar y mas a los religiosos.

Sin mas continuemos

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Sobre España, la prisión seguía su caída, los propulsoreslo habia llevado a una velocidad alucinante. Thorang y Superman X están oprimidos contra el techo del contenedor, se desactivan y empieza a dar vueltas. Sus dos prisioneros se liberan pero quedan a la merced de la inercia. Kell L intenta golpear el cristal pero Thorang se le cruza en su camino, Thorang igual lo intenta pero no pode asestar un golpe. De repente algo sujeta a la asgardiana, era el kriptoniano. Kell L abraza a Thorang, se sigue dándose de golpes contra las paredes, pero cuando choca contra el angulo ente el techo y el suelo se sujeta a este.

-¿Estas bien?-

-S…-Thorang alza la vista y ve algo que le preocupa-¡KELL MIRA!-

Se acercaban peligrosamente al suelo, Kell se lanza contra el cristal para romperlo y salir de ahí lamentablemente no logra atravesarlo. Kell suelta a Thorang de la inercia, pero rápidamente Thorang vuelve a agarrar a Superman X y se sujeta de nuevo al borde. Superman X se sujeta de nuevo.

-¡AAAGRH! No pude romperlo, es demasiado duro-

-Podemos hacerlo. ¡Juntos!-Thorang pone su martillo a lado del kriptoniano y este lo toma.

Con ambos agarrando el martillo encantado se lanzan en contra del cristal y esta vez logran romperlo, la prisión se destruyen al impactar contra una formación rocosa. Thorang y Superman X caen en una playa, Thorang se suelta y se detiene a pocos metros de la costa por su parte Kell L sigue dándose de tumbos hasta adentrarse a la ciudad, Kell suelta el martilo el cual se detien al instante pero el kriptoniano se sigue moviendo y hubiera seguido de no haber sido que choco contra un camión de reparto que lo detuvo en seco. La gente se remolinea ante el espectáculo que vieron, expectante a lo que provoco tal desastre.

* * *

Capitulo 7: **¡Retadores Reunidos!**

En la Wachtower del Brave Heart Naruto y Ten Ten están reunido con Alex, Anakin Zearch y Kohaku. Naruto observa un comic el cual tenia en sus manos lo cierra y mira a los presentes.

-Esto estaba en la chaqueta del Agente Nara, creo que ya no podrá conseguir el autógrafo del original-Dijo Naruto y le lanza el comic a Anakin, este lo detiene y ve la portada, The Dark Knight Return con la icónica portada de Batman saltando al aire mientras un relampado resalta su figura en la tormentosa noche-Estamos prácticamente barados, las comunicaciones Angelus no sirven, Thorang, Superman X, Rusho.. y perdi a no solo un gran agente sino también un gran amigo. Sabía que cosas así pasarían, yo… jeje, recuerdo como paso esto, antes de que me volviera el Lider de B.A.S.E. Shicamaru y yo hablábamos de hacer algo como los vengadores o liga de la justicia, recuerdo, eh, a Shikamaru decir "mete a Batman " "Batman puede con todo"… jeje…- Naruto recuerda eso con algo de amargura ya que nunca mas volveria a escuchar eso y vuelve a ponerse serio-… Retomamos una idea, ya probada, con éxito, y era reunir a un grupo de seres extraordinario para que cuando se necesitaran pudieran librar las batalla que nosotros ya no podíamos… Shikamaru Nara murió creyendo fielmente en esa idea… el creía… en los superhéroes-

Alex se levanta al escuchar eso y mira a todos.

-Yo no soy un superhéroe-dijo Alex para después retirarse del lugar.

-Yo soy un vigilante-dijo Anakin y se levanta de su asiento para seguir a Alex

-… y yo un ronin-dijo Kohaku y se va por su propio camino.

Zearch se retira son hacer ruido.

Naruto siente… lo que no habia sentido desde que… le revelaron que el era el jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Realmente era horrendo sentir esa sensación que él nunca espero volver a sentir… y lo peor es que había perdido a un amigo.

-Bueno, todo quedo en eso, ¿no? una idea… ¿no es asi Shikamaru? –finalizo Naruto mirando al cielo

En España, las personas se acercan a ver que pasa, muchos se impresionan por lo que ven un hombre de cabello negro incrustado en el parachoque de un camión. De repente Kell L se despierta y como si nada se aparta del camión levantándolo en el proceso, las personas no pasaron la oportunidad y le sacaron fotos de inmediato. El kriptoniano mira a su alrededor y ve por donde cayo, y sin importarle que lo miren, se va volando. La gente se sorprende aun mas de lo que ya estaban.

Kel recorre unas cuantas cuadras hasta que se topo con el Hendall Mjnir, el martillo encantado de Thorang. Kel estira su mano con recelo, con lentitud sujeta el mango del martillo, y con sorprendente facilidad lo levanta, el se pone a pensar, nunca antes habia sido capaz de levantarlo. Lejos de las anécdotas de Clark que tuvo con el dios del trueno original, hasta ese dia nunca habia sido capaz de siquiera levantarlo del suelo. El piensa en ello y en ella, de inmediato escucha algo, el latir de una poderoso corazón, venia de la misma dirección de la que se vino y sigue su camino pero esta ven caminando.

En la costa, la asgardiana dibuja en la arena a sus espalda llega Kel L quien no hace ruido al caminar es mas, es flota ligeramente evitando dejar marcas en la arena, cuando esta lo sufiencentemente cerca intenta hablarle a Thorang pero este se queda mudo al ver el dibujo, se acerca mas y ve que es el, pero la sombra que proyecta deja en descubierto su presencia. Thorang voltea y ve que a Kel, este le extiende su martillo… pero ella…

-¿Qué ocurre? Es tuyo, tomalo-dice el Kriptoniano pero Thorang soolo lo mira, desvia su mirada y ve la imagen en la arena, la cual es borrada por una ola.

Thorang se levanta, y camina por la playa. Kel esta desconcertado, no sabe que le pasa.

-Thorang…-dice Kel para llamarle la atención-Thorang… repite su nombre pero ella sigue caminando-¡Kay!-dice Kel y esta vez ella se detiene y lo mira-¿Qué ocurrer?-

-… yo… solo recordé…la asgardiana juega con su pelo-… que no soy como mi maestro-

-No te entiendo-

-Cuando era joven, Thor me conto historias fantásticas de… Batallas con los Vengadores y como ellos salian victorioso… creía que las guerras eran grandiosas… Y cuando al fin estuve en una… solo vi el horror que estas traen, nunca supe como Thoruum lo soportaba pero yo me desmorone, tuve miedo y… fui una inútil-

-Eso no es cierto, las vi a las dos enfrentar al destructor y acabarlo-

-Esa ves quise proteger a Penny, Leonard, Raj, Howard, Bernidette, Sheldon, Amy y a los Loud. No me perdonaría si le hubiera pasado algo-

-Fuiste valiente y eso importa mas que cualquier otra cosa-

-Solo lo hice porque tuve miedo-

-… sabes, nunca le conte a nadie como fue mi vida, antes de la Legion, antes de esto… antes de conocerte. Yo soy un clon de Superman, de Clark Kent o Kal L, desde que recuerdo me llamaban de una única forma… Superman, nunca me sentí agusto con eso y miedo sentía miedo, solo era un niño cuando me mandaron a la guerra contra Imperiax, mi vida era ir en batallla en batalla contra el ejercito de ese monstruo, me deformo de tal manera que pensé que mi único propósito era destruir al maldito, pero conocí a Clark, el me enseño que ser Superman no solo era ser el sujeto más fuerte de todos sino ser un faro de esperanza para los demas. Y por ello puedo el y Thor eran eso... yo podia ser eso-dijo Kel abriéndose ante Kay, ella lo entiende pero aun así ella sigue igual.

-Kel… yo no se si pueda… al ver a Shikamaru…-La asgardian se detiene y recuerda com Nara murió de esa forma tan inmisericorde que sale una lagrima de su ojo.

-He aprendido, tanto de mis propias batallas como las que pelee a lado de Clark que no se pueden salvar a todos, pero el no fue una victima, el intento ayudarnos, el creía en nosotros, yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esos malditos hacen de las suyas-

-Kel yo no…-decia Kay mientras seguía caminando en eso siente que algo toma su amno, de forma suave, al voltear ve la mano de kel sosnteniendo la tuya

-Este mundo te necesita, te necesito a mi lado… y no solo en esta batalla-

Esas palabras, esas palabras fueron algo mas que solo una declaración, eran algo que venían desde el fondo de su ser, algo más que una simple amistad.

Quetzaltenango, Guatemala, Nuestro Universo.

A las afueras de Quetzaltenango en un cráter humeante la figura de un hombre rubio de ojos rojos, despierta, era Rusho quien tras caer del helicargador se impacto. El esta desorientado pero cuando escucho una voz despabilo de golpe.

-Al fin despiertas-se escucha una voz, la reconoce y de inmediato eleva su vista, nota a una persona pero la luz no le permite verla bien.

El hombre tapa el sol con su cabeza y se revela quien era

-¡Bruce!-dijo Rusho sorprendido, sin perder tiempo intenta salir del cráter pero de inemediato el baston del viejo Bruce Wayne le impide avanzar

-Creo que seria mejor que te pusieras pantalones antes-dice Bruce y señala a unas personas a lo lejos quienes miraban expectantes lo que estaba pasando. Enotnces Rusho se da cuenta de que no tenia nada puesto o estaba quemado o destrozado.

-Es ciert…-entonces Rusho se da cuenta de algo, mira atrás de bruce y nota a dos personas mas, una era Tony Stark, lo cual era sumamente raro ya que Tony y Bruce solo por las reuniones de la Alianza y nada más pero fuera de ello nunca y de…- ¡Makoto!-

Dentro de lo que parec un vehiculo táctico, una chica asoma la cabeza de delicadas facciones, pelo negro y ojos verdes. Rusho queda absorto de lo que lo rodea, se pierde en la mirada de la joven mujer… hasta que el viejo Bruce lo regresa a la realidad tirándole unos pantalones negros a su cabeza.

-Pontelos, luego podría ir a verla-dijo Bruce y se retira del cráter dándole espacio a rsuho para vestirse.

De regreso en el Brave Heart Xilra y Lian están atadas a unas sillas, en un cuarto normal, el area de detención habia quedado destruida e improvisaron eso por el momento, como era de esperarse algo de tan baja seguridad requería ser vigilada todo el tiempo, Korra se ofreció para vigilarlas… pero era para algo mas.

-argh…-decían las chicas intentando quitarse las abrazaderas a las que estaban sujetas.

-Tranquilas, pueden con ello-dijo Korra mientras las dos chicas seguían gruñendo.

-Estas segura… jejeje, ¿realemnte estas segura Korra?-dijo Xilra

-Esto es como… una licuadora-dijo Lian con esfuerzo

Korra se levanta y se pone detrás de ambas chicas.

-…No fuimos nosotras Korra, nos partieron en pedazos, mandándonos lejos-dijo Xirla

-Jugaron con nosotras… aaagh, otros-dice Lian

-Ustedes son fuertes pueden vencerlo, y más si estamos juntas-Korra pone sobre sus cabezas y usa sus habilidades como Avatar sobre ellas, entra en su ser y empieza a liberarlas del poder que las tenia controladas a ambas.

Al terminar Korra se ayuda Lian a liberarse yXilra con su mente despejada usa la fuerza para liberarse de sus amarras.

-¿Cómo lo desplazaste Korra?-dijo Lian mientras Korra le quita las correas del lado derecho de su cuerpo. Xilra se levanta y se soba sus muñecas.

-Bueno, escuche lo efectiva que es la recalibracion cognitiva-dijo Korra

-… ¿nos distes un golpe en la cabeza?-dijo Xilra al entender a que se refería

-oh si, ahora si la siento-dijo Lian al sentir el fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

-Bueno, funciono... y algo tenia que intentar después de lo que me dijo Aizen…-dice Korra con dolor en su voz

-… Korra… ¿Cuántas bajas fueron…?-decia Xilra

-¡NO!-dijo Korra cortantemente a Xilra-No se merecen eso… fueron usadas por ellos, no fue su culpa-

-¿Que paso con Aizen?-dijo Lian mientras se sienta en una banca

-Huyo junto a Madara y algo mas…-dijo Korra mientras de la a su amiga un vaso con agua

-El Transportador Dimensional-

-¿Saben a donde fueron?-pregnto Korra y Xilra solo mueve su cabeza en negación pero Arsenal era otra historia.

-Yo si-las otras dos chicas la miran expectantes de sus palabras-Tras. Mhp, mi encuentro cercano con Madara este me dijo algo-

-¿y que fue?-

-Era muy vago pero decia… empezaremos en un lugar a distancia en ese país que esta tan lejos de Dios pero tan cerca de E.U.-dijo Lian y Xirla entendió rápido

-México-

-¿pero a que se refiere con "a distancia"?-dijo Korra

-No lo se, tal vez sea a que no quiere un respuesta rápida para lo que sea que haga, pero ba a ser hoy-

-Entonces lo detendremos-dijo Korra

-Así, ¿quienes?-dijo Lian

-No tengo idea, quien sea-

-Supongo que si atravieso la entre pierna de Madara seria un justo castigo para el-dijo Lian

-¿Qué te hizo Madara para que digas eso?-pregunta Xilra ante los dicho por su respuesta

-¡Nada! Y dejémoslo así-

-Es bueno verlas de nuevo-

-Si, bueno, yo difiero contigo-dijo Lian

-Korra tu no eras así, ¿que te hizo Aizen?-dice Xilra y la pregunta queda al aire.

Korra mira a sus amigas si que les responda, en su cabeza aun seguían esas palabras que dijo Aizen que la aterro

-Nada-dijo Korra y toma aires para calmarse-Pero he descuidado mi labor en mi mundo, y no pienso que este pague por mis descuidos, es hora de que se haga presente el poder del Avatar-

-Por cierto, ¿ya aclarastes eso con Asami?-pregunto Lian

-Aun no pero despues de esto se lo dire-

-Tantas vueltas con Mako para que terminaras con tu"rival"-dijo Xilra sonriendo y las tres rien ay que era de cierta manera ironico

En la bahía medica Kohaku esta sentado a lado de James Rogers quien aun seguía en su cama sorprendentemente. Kohaku tenia la mirada agachada James sabia que algo paso.

-Kohaku ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Rogers

-Roger-san… ¿Qué es ser un superhéroe?-

James se queda pensativo, intentando que la sabiduría de su padre y su tío Bucky le fueran de ayuda pero no recordó nada.

-¿creo que nunca lo supe?-Kohaku lo kira ya que el entendía que Capitán América era un superhéroe-Mi padres siempre hizo lo mejor por todos, no era lo correcto pero si lo mejor, tal vez por ello lo veían como su superhéroe-

-Yo no se si soy.. un superhéroe-dijo Kohaku desanimado por lo que sucedia antes

-Hoye, leí tu expediante, en la Batalla de Nagoya tu solo salvaste a miles de aldeanos de un feroz ejercito, eso te hace un superhéroe, no son los poderes, ni las habilidades que tengas, sino lo que haces con ello, es lo que me decía mi tío y mi padre decía a todo aquel que lo necesitara, "hay héroes, quienes ayudan sin ver el peligro de frente pero los superhéroe solo tiene poderes pero siguen ayudando sin ver el peligro de frente" solo asumen más riesgos nada más-

Kohaku mira a James quien le sonríe con confianza

-Entonces tambien soy un superhéroe-dijo Kohaku

-Y por derecho propio-responde James reanimando a Kohaku

-No puedo creer que un niño de este motivando-dijo Kohaku con humor

-Si claro, tu no eres un anciano de quinientos años eres hombre de 22 que estuvo 485 años en pausa, no los confundas-

-Gracias-

-De nada compañero-

El la zona destruida por la pelea de Rusho, Zearch mira a su alrededor, estaba buscando a otro superhéroes en la zona y no encontró a nadie.

-Oye-le dice Zearch a uno de los trabajadores del lugar-¿Dónde están los demas superheroes?-

-Señor ¿Qué no lo sabe?-dice su suboordinado y Zearch lo mira con incognita-Son las semans de cambio, nos quedamos sin superhumanos o seres de alto poder por dos semanas-

Zearch se sorprende, sabia de ellos pero no esperaba que ya estuvieran en ellos, dos semanas era demasiado tiempo y con lo que paso el resultado podía ser nefasto. Ahora entendía lo que Naruto quería hacer, en algo más alla de la peores circunstancias y no pudieron preveerlas, Aizen y Madara no escapaban de ellos, ganaban tiempo para darles ese golpe. Y ahora no podían hacer nada.

-Nos hemos equivocado-

En Guatemala, Rusho se acerca al vehiculo en que están Bruce, Tony y la mujer de nombre makoto. Makoto se le acerca abrazándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Volviste-dijo Makoto emocionada

Rusho sonríe ya que el sentía verdadera felicidad por volver a ver al amor de su vida. Pero siente las miradas de los ex superhéroe multimillonarios, y se acerca de ellos de la mano de Makoto.

-Supongo que tiene sus motivos para estar aquí-dijo Rusho

-Recibia una transmisión-Tony hace unas comilla que Bruce deja pasar-Lo ultimo que supe es que el Brave Heart estab bajo ataque antes de que se desactivara la transmisión, con todo lo que tenia trate de armar un panorama de lo que pasaba y le informe a Stark…-

-Espera ¿tu el hablaste a el?-le dijo Rusho a Bruce señalando a Tony

-Dificil de creer, ¿eh?-dijo Tony

-Tras eso intentamos triangulas tu punto de caída y tentando algo a las probabilidades te encontramos aquí-dijo Bruce

-En realidad vimos una estela cayendo del cielo y la seguimos esperando que fueras tu-dijo Makoto

-… eh, bueno, aun así de da gusto verlos a los tres-dijo Rusho

-Rusho, estamos al tanto de todo, Aizen fue capturado y supongo que Madara fue a rescatarlo y de paso hacer estragos en Brave Heart-dijo Tony

-De hecho así fue… y me descontrolo y termine dañando a uno de los helicargadores-

-Bueno, es mejor a una nave que a una isla-flotante-movil-responde Tony con la ipica actitud Stark

-¿Qué traen ahí?-pregunta ruso al ver el vehiculo, demasiado grande para solo tres personas

-Vehiculo Tactico de Trans…-decia Bruce pero es interrumpido

-le decimos la Gárgola-dijo Makoto

-… si, es básicamente-

En la celda especial o mejor dicho donde estuvo la celda especial que contuvo a Aizen están Anakin y Alex viendo el lugar.

-.. ¿Era casado?-pregunta Anakin

-No, salía con alguien de su mundo, de Suna-responde Alex

-Era un buen hombre, el solo admiraba a Batman como culquiera-

-mhp, era un idiota-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por intentar detenerlos?-

-Era demasiado para el, solo sin nadie

-Solo hacia lo que tenia que hacer-

-Tuvo que pedir refuerzos, tiena que…-

-A veces no hay otra salida Alex, actuas o no-

-Si, eso es lo que te dice Bruce, lanzate al precipicio o no

-En el templo jedi nos enseñan a saber cuando y como actuar-

-Por si no te diste cuenta YO no soy un jedi, Naruto nos dejo sin más-

-Exacto, nos dejo, podemos hacer algo ahora, el siente culpa como todos el era su amigo de la…-

-Fue personal-dijo Alex tras ver la marca de sangre donde estuvo shikamaru

-No lo creo-

-Pero para ellos si, diría que eso es lo que quieren, nos atacaron a nivel personal ¿porque?-

-Separanos, esta claro-

-Si, si, además tambien se hizo de aliados peligroso, se hizo de enemigos rápidamente y luego ataca a sus alidos y se une a su enemigos, es un mensaje en doble sentido y nos taca a nosotros, como un mensaje-

-… ¿en doble sentido?... no tiene lógica-

Alex se da cuenta de ellos y se frota el entrecejo intentando despejar su mente, truena sus dedos cuando se le ocurre algo

-que tal si, se hacen de alidos y los atacan, se hacen de enemigos y se les unen y nos atacan-

-No tiene sentido un mensaje así, el doble..—

-no,no,no en doble sentido… ¡sino en multiples direcciones! Que quiene s traten de traicionalos moriran, quienes se los odien no les quedara mas que unírseles y quienes lo enfrenten….

-No podrán detenerlos/ No podrán detenerlos-dijeron Alex y Anakin al unisono, de inemediato ambos salen de ahí.

-Buscare a Zearch, tu dile a Kohaku que valla a la bahía de despeque-

-Entendido-

Alex va a la bahía medica la cual no estaba muy lejos de ahí y se encuentra con Kohaku y James.

-¡Hey! Sera posible que nosprestes a tu compañero por un dia-pregunta Alex a James

-Seguro-responde Rogers a Stark y este ultimo se va a reparar su traje-Bueno-dice James a Kohaku y toma algo que estaba debajo de su t se lo entrega a Kohaku-creo que vas a necesitar esto más que yo-

Kohaku se sorprende al tener el escudo del Capitán América en sus manos

-Lo cuidare-

-Mas te vale es tanto una reliquia familiar como un tesoro nacioal en mi universo-

Anakin se topa con Zearch quien regresaba a lacabina de mando.

-Zearch, necesito...-decía Anakin pero ven algo en la pantalla.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sousuke Aizen y espero su atencion en los sigueite minutos-

-¿Que diablos?-

-¿El nos esta trasmitiendo alguna señal?-pregunta Zearch

-No señor, la señal es a través de frecuencia locales pero a nivel mundial y... dimensional-

-¡¿Desde donde?!-pregunta Zearch

-La señal esta a 1,200 km de nuesta posicion al este-

-Ahí esta México

-Esta transmitiendo a todo este universo y a otros-dijo Anakin con seriedad

-¿Porque haria algo así?-pregunta Zearch al jedi

-Para que todos sepan que nadie los puede detener-con solo escuhcar eso, Zearch se queda sin palabras-Zearch ve a la bahía de carga, ahí estaran Kohaku y Korra y quien quiera ayuda-Deja al digimon para dirigirse donde está Korra

Alex va a donde estan las herramientas para reparar su traje y ve lo mismo que anakin Aizen transmitiendo

-Venezuela en una ambruna forzada, paises europeos que se creen mejores que el resto del mundo, la mediocre tlatinoamenrica, medio oriente un hervidero de genosidas y Estados Unidos... tan grande y tan inutil... pero claro si hablamos de inutilidad hablemos de China...-decia Aizen sin reparo alguno

-Bueno, se nota que le encanta hablar-dice Alex mientras busca las herramientas para reparar su traje

El la WatchTower Ten Ten mira la transmision atonita, el muy desgraciado no se espero ni un dia para hacer su sigueinte movida. Y Naruto... solo leía el comic que era de Shikamaru y eso molesto realmente a la experta en armas. La transmisión había desabilitado toda forma de bloqueo de transmisión y señal, ninguna televisión, celular, tablet o dispositivo de transmisión de señales quedo fuera de esta señal y claro, el brave Heart la capto con facilidad

En Guatemala, la señal llego a la Gargola donde Bruce, Tony, Makoto y Rusho miran esto, Rusho mira al su frente y ve en diirección al volvan Tacana, Bruce lo nota y sabe que esta pensando

-¿Estan cerca?-dijo Bruce a Rsuho

-Senti la perturbación al otro lado de la cordillera, en...-

-Tu ciudad-Rusho mra a Bruce, el aun recordó aquel vieja inesperado que hicieron hace ya más de 20 años-Se que no te puedo obligar a que valla allá pero tambein se de lo que no eres capaz-Wayne lo conocia bien y pese a que estaba conflictuado el sabia que tenia un deber que cumplir

-Bruce , Tony...-los mencionados lo miran espectantes a sus sigueintes palabras

Al otro lado del Brave Heart Anakin abre la puerta en que estaban Korra, Arsenal y Xilra ya con casi todo su traje puesto.

-Nos vamos-dijo Anakin con firmeza

-Dejame adivinar México-dice Korra con mucha seguridad

¿Como es que...? No importar, ¿puedes volar uno de los jet?-

-Lo siento pero solo se manejar un perroso polar-

-¿Conoces a alguien...?-en eso la puerta del baño se abre y sale Arsenal del recho baja xilra

-Nosotras si-responde Harper a Skywalker, Anakin duda pero una rápida mirada a Korra le dice que puede confiar en ellas-¿Tienen trajes?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces vistanse-

 _En Españal, Thorang y Superman X levantan juntos el martillo encantado, Kohaku se pone el escudo de bibranio en su brazo bionico, Arsenal se pones sus flechas rojas, Xilra sus sables de luz, Korra sus guantes, Alex reparaba la interfaz de su casco logrando reconectar los circuitos al procesados gráfico._ _Superman X y Thorang levantan el martillo y los relámpagos salen del martillo encantado la gente del lugar mira el espectáculo, atónitos mientras sus trajes especiales los rodean, de color azul oscuro con placas plateadas para Thorang y uno negro con plateado resaltando la S es el pecho del Superman, Alex se pone su casco y ve que todo anda funcionando, Anakin se pone la capaz de Batman completando su traje, Zearch digievoluciona al nivel mega, Kohaku, Korra, Arsenal y Xilra caminan hacia un Typhon para tomarlo. Y en España Superman X terminan el cambio dejando una fina capa de cristal en la arena la cual se rompe cuando ambos despegran al cielo. de ahí se van al suroeste donde se siente la presencia del mal_

Un ingeniero revisa el unico Typhon intacto que habia en eso entran el cuarteto de heroes de varios universos a la nave

-Oigan no pueden estar...-

-Ni lo pienses niño-responde Kohaku-Tomaremos esta nave con o sin tu permiso-

-Entonces deberan pasar sobre mi-dice el ingeniro cruzandose de brazon y dandode aires de grandeza

En eso entra zearch ya en su forma de Blackwargreymon al Typhon

-¿hay algún problema con ello?-dice Zearch y el ingeniro sabe que ya tiene todas las de perder y ante esto, las chicas sonrien por la dulce ironia.

En la Watchtower Naruto esta leyendo el comic de The Dark Knigth Return, exactamente le nuemeor donde Batman pelea contra Superman, Ten Ten se acerca a el quien no oculta su disgusto.

-¡No puedo creerlo Naruto! ¡¿como pudiste usar así al pobre de Shikamaru?! ¡el era tu amigo! Ademas que intentabas mostrarles con eso-

Naruto sigue ojenado el comic y llega a la parte donde Bruce ya en sus ultimas le dice a Clark "recuerda que fui yo el unico que pudo vencerte", Naruto lo mira y luego a Ten Ten quien seguia con su mirada furiosa.

-Solo queria mostrarles...-Ten Ten sigue con su seño fruncido esperando la sigueintes palabras del Uzumaki-que aun hay quien creemos en ellos-

Ahi lo entiende, no uso a Shikamaru sino que demostro con el que aun habia personas que creian en los que los superheroes simbolizaban, en lo cual el Nara siempre creyó en Batman. Un sonido los hacer ver afuera del edificio, era Ironman quien salia volando conBatman en su espalda, despues un Typhon despegaba las alarmas suenan y saben porque.

-¿Adonde van?-Pregunta Ten Ten mas despabilada ahora que antes

-No es obvio-

-Pero... las reglas-

-¿Y crees que les importan? Haran lo que mejor saben hacer, salvar el mundo, necesitamos ver lo que hacer, busque y conecten con todas las señales que los desgraciados esten transmitiendo-

-Si señor-

Naruto cierra el comic su va a las pantallas.

En la modesta ciudad de Tapachula, la gente estaba tanto fascinada como aterrada por lo que ven, los skywatcher transmiten en vido el evento que ironicament era la propia nave amplificaba la señal para transmitirlo a todo el mundo. Y la transmisión era aterradora.

-Pero el mundo se puede salvar si se rinde ante mi y sino, no empezare una guerra, no, no, no sacrificares a este pais, México, tan corrupto y decadente, con su muerte el mundo se salvara ya que nadie va a desafiarnos-Atan aterrador como fascinante, Aizen sabia como atraer las masas para que lo vean pese que el mensaje fuera rindanse o mueran.

Ironman y Batman llega al lugar primero, se acercan al transportador dimensional, Batman salta a una compuesta externa de mantenimiento.

-Entrare para desactivar el sistema-dijo Batman

-Entendido, y yo...-Alex recibe un mensaje de la persona que menos se espera, de Tony el mensaje decia "Rusho va encamino. Te mandamoas Bruce y yo dos trajes el truyo y el de tu amigo", Alex lo entienden-ganare algo de tiempo-dijo ironman y va a la plancha de aterrizaje del transportador y mira a Aizen-de acuerdo, empecemos con esto-Alex aterriza su sale de su traje el cual Aizen destruye de inmediato, toda la gente de Tapachula escucha la explosión y miran a la nave, Alex mira hacia atras y ve que su traje de Ironaman desapareció-Bueno, ya no me tendre que preocupar por reparalo-

Alex sigue su camino mientras no deja de ver a Aizen, entra a la cabina, la cual era un servi-bar, no es lo que se esperaba de una nave secreta de BASE.

-Supongo que viniste a negociar la rendición de este planeta ¿No es así?-dijo Aizen

-eh, no, yo te iba a golpear hasta que rindieras pero destruiste mi traje con tu linterita del destino ¿no quieres un trago?-

-No intentes distraerme-

-No, es en serio, ¿no quieres? yo si quiero uno-Alex va al servi-bar y toma un vaso y algo de Coñac

-Aunque no se para que vino señor Stark... o prefiere... Lex Luthor-Alex sigue mirando el vaso aunque algo le pico en ese instante-¿Creen que no descubririamos el mayor secreto de Tony Stark, tomo, mejor dicho se adueño de un clon de Lex Luthor y lo crio como su fuera su hijo pero me queda la dudas ¿que tanto de Luthor tiene este Stark?-

Alex mira a Aizen con severidad pero despues hace algo que Aizen no anticipo, le dio igual a Alex

-En algun momento de iba a saber, mejor tarde que nunca-responde alex con la actitud de un stark dejandole claro a Aizen que la crianza pudo más que la naturaleza

-Su pongo que fue más fuerte la crianza que la naturaleza-

-Pasaron mas de veinte años, ¿que esperabas? que seguiera igual en el universo Marvel, primero, no estoy calvo, segundo, tengo mu barba de candado, sello familiar Stark-

Aizen se voltea y ve a al ciudad y mira a las cámaras que flotaba a su alrededor. y sonríe. Ya sabia que decir para provocar miedo en el mundo.

-Los ejércitos esperan mi señal para invadir, ¡ya no hay nada que nos pueda parar ahora!-dijo Aizen dando especia atención y enfacis a lo ultimo viendo a las camaras

-Excepto Los Retadores-Aizen voltea ante tal osadía, Alex solo se sirve su trago pero el resto del mundo ve eso, expectante por la respuesta y surge la duda ¿quienes son Los Retadores?-Es el nombre del equipo, ¡corrección! ¡EL EQUIPO! La Reunión de los Máximos Héroes-

-Si ya los vi, nada impresionantes-dijo Aizen sin mucho animo

si, jeje, fue dificil entendernos pero que equipo no pasa por eso. aun así recapitulemos, los buscan dos semidioses-Aizen bufa ante esas palabras-un soldado legendaria que incluso supera la leyenda del supersoldado original, tres maestras en sus respectivos artes, un hércules virtual de lo mas real y ustedes caballeros los fastidiaron a cada uno de ellos-

-Esa era la intención-

-Pues que mal plan, cuando vengan, y valla que lo harán, sera su fin-

-¡TENGO CINCO EJERCITOS A MI DISPOSICIÓN!-

-Y nosotros a un ángel guardián-

-jaja ese destructor que piensa que puede ser un salvador...-

-¡No hables así de el! ¡Tu no lo conoces, no sabes por lo que tuvo que pasar! Tal vez tengas un ejercito que nadie pueda parar, tal vez tengas el poder para conquistar planetas pero ustedes provocaron esto-Aizen desactiva las camara ya que no queira que el mundo supiera de esto, les daria una esperanza la cual quera matar lo antes posible por su parte Alex remembra aquellas palabras que le dijo a Loki ya hace tantos años-Y si creen que no podemos defender a este planeta... ¡aceptamos el reto!-

Aizen se le acerca con una sonrisa.

-Bien, que empiece el reto-

Algo es lanzado desde un pasillo, era Anakin quien ya no enia si su capaz, casco o baticinturon.

-Amigo ¿como te fue?-pregunto Alex tratando de ocultar su preocupación

-Noquee a Rajesh. pero no puede... llegar a los controles...-responde anakin con dificultad

-Eso es lo que no quera oir-

Del mismo pasillo sale Madara quien llega con el casco de Batman y se lo queda viendo con mucha indiferencia.

-Quien lo diría, soy mejor que Batman-dice Madara y deja caer el casco mientras se acerca a Anakin

Aizen se acerca mas a Alex, anakin intenta intervenir pero Madara lo empieza agolpear mandandolo de una patada contra el cristal del mirador, dejando una marca en este.

-Lo ven, incluso ustedes no son nada para nosotros, pero bueno estarán muy ocupados peleando entre ustedes-

Aizen acerca su alabarda a Alex, se ilumina y con esa energía toca a a stark y...

Vuelve a tocar a Stark y...

Madara y Anakin estan exortos, no entienden que pasa

-No lo entiendo ¿porque no funciona? se pregunta asimismo Aizen mientras mira su arma

-Fallas de fabrica, una de cada cinco no funciona o eres un idiota que no sabe usarla-dice Alex con la arrogante actitud que heredo de su padre adoptivo y ante esto Azien se enfurece y lanza a Alex contra el suelo-J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Cuanto falta para que lleguen los trajes?-

-Ya estan en la zona, señor-responde J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Ustedes no son ¡NADA!-Aizen levanta del suelo a Stark tomandolo del cuello

-J.A.R.V.I.S. que aceleren, ¡Que aceleren!-decía axel pero es lanzado contra Anakin rompiendo el dañado cristal.

Los dos heroes de DC y Marvel caen al vacio. Aizen y Madara se regocijan pero dos objetos pasan a toda velocidad haciendo que los antes mencionados voltean e a ver. Alex y Anakin caen pero había puesto en posicion de caida libre, Alex voltea y ve los dos trajes acercarse, un torpedo rojo y un planeador en forma de murcielago. Le indica aAnakin que se prepare este mira y lo entiende. Ambos se prepara, mientras ambos trajes escanea los cuerpos de sus usuarios respectivamente. Se librean los seguros y empiezan a acoplarse a sus dueños. El traje de Alex se dividide y empieza a unirse parte por parte a Alex mientras el de Anakin se estira al contorno de su cuerpo siendo las alas a sus brazosel punto de anclaje. ambos finalizan con la puesta del casco y ya a escasos metros de tocar suelo, ambso activan sus propulsores y despegan de regreso al transportador dimensional.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. reactiva las camaras-

-Enseguida-

En la nave, todas las camaras se vuelven a encender, Aizen no entiende porque. El mundo vuelve a saber que esta pasando y en eso ven lo que no pueden creer. Ironman y Batman junto

-Y hay alguien mas que hiciste enojar...-dice Alex

-... su nombre era Shikamaru-finaliza Anakin

Aizen intranta atacarlos pero los dos disparan en su contra, Anakin intenta hacerlo con madara pero este desaparece en un puff

Madara aparece en los controles del transportador y mira aun lado a Raj inconsciente.

-¡Inutil!-dice Madara y activa los portales, los Chitoris ven como se abre su portal, en Mordor frente a Sauron se abre otro, en el universo de Halo, los profetas ven como el portal se abre al frente de ellos adjudicandolo como el gran viaje, los precursores ven el inmenso portal abrirse ante sus ojos y mandan a sus Kaijus. Ironman y Batman se voltean y los ven salir de cuatro portales

-Alex-

-Si lo se, las tropas-

Ambos salen volando hacia las naves, deslizadores shitoris, ghost del covenan y asgud de Sauron, todo los empiezan a atacar. Los dos heroes se defienden lanzando sus uniratos destruyendo varias naves, no pueden eludir todos los disparos, pero Ironman se desace de ellos. en las calles de la modesta ciudad todos ven el espectaculo atonitos a lo que ven pero de los subito cambia al panico cuando los disparos son a ellos, autos explotan, la gente corre intentando, una madre y su hijo corren y se refugian en una tienda y ven como las naves atacan pero no es todo, los ejercitos de Mordor, Covenan van por las calles destruyendo todo a su paso, masacrando a todos los que se les cruce en su camino.

Aizen y Madaran salen a la mirador del Transportador Dimensional, se miran y escuchan los estragos que provocan, pero en un nivel inferior aterrizan Superman X y Thorang

-¡Aizen, Madara! ¡Desactiven los portales o los destruiremos!-dijo thorang determinada a para con esto.

-Es tarde asgardiana, a este mundo no le queda esperanza y este pais solo le queda aceptar su inminente fin-dice Madara

-Ustedes lo pidieron-responde le kriptoniano

El ex shinigami y el ex ninja legendario se lanzan en contra de Thorang y superman x, Thorang bloquea la alabarda de Aizen y esquiva el disparo de este, Madara golpea a Superman X pero poco le hace al kriptoniano, activa su mangekyo sharingan y ataca co mayor ferocidad pero nada, el esquiva un golpe del kriptoniano que si no hubiera sido por su sharingan ya lo estaria muerto ante tal fuerza. Aizen dispara de nuevo pero Thorang lo desvia t este da en la parte externa de la extructura probocando que esta caiga.

Abajo, la policia llega al lugar para ver como la gente es mascrada frente a sus ojos, Ironman pasa sobre ellos, ven al grupo de orcos y uljaits dirigirse a ellos pero una rafaga de ballas acaaba con ello, el Typhon llego en apoyo de su compañeros.

-Stark ya estanos aquí-dice Xilra por el intercomunicador

-¿Que, pasaron por hamburguesas?-dice Alex con sarcas

-Necesitamos quitarnos a los que tenemos detras-dijo Anakin mientras corta algunos de los asgud con sus alas

-Dejenos eso a nosotros, Korra en la dilon, Zearch artilleria-los mncionados toman sus puestos y empezan a dispara

Korra con la ametralladora dilon se encarga de los Ghost y deslizadores que iban por Alex y Zearch hace explotar a los Asgud con el lanza misiles. Xilra y Arsenal elevan la nave pero un Otachi intenta bloquearlo, Korra al ver esto se pone en estado avatar y crea un tornado que saca de equilibrio a la inmensa criatura. tras esto ven los villanos pelea contra Thorang Y Superman X. Activan su vuelo verticla y se acercan a ellos

-¿Ami?-dice Arsenal

-Los veo Lian, derribemos esa cosa-le responde su compañera

Empiezan a dispararle al transportador, Aizen ve esto, se saca a la asgardiana de encima y dispara encontra de la aeronave, yn disparo al costado derecho de la nave y esta empieza a caer en circulos. Thorna se lanza contra Aizen y lo empeza a golpear. El Typhon empieza a caer, sus tripulantes intentan soportar los intensos giros, Xilra y Arsenal hacen lo que pueden para mantener el control, la nave sigue callendo pero solo pueden reducir su caida, al final cae no delicadamente pero no pretipitosamente a pocos metros de la zona militar, la gente del lugar la ve, los ejercitos de Aizen y Madara aun no habia llegado hasta ahí, Zearch abre un boquete den la parte superior de la nave, y todos salen de ahí, Zearch ve a un Knifehead y vuela hacia el, Kohaku intenta detenerlo pero el principe digimon se habia ido, los que quedan van intentan ir a la ciudad pero algo ocurre.

De encima del Transportador un nuevo portal surge este es inmenso al menso 2 km de diámetro. Daba a un universo, un universo con "dios" que más que dios era una monstruosidad de proporciones cósmicas, de la densa oscuridad algo se acerca, los rayos del sol empiezan a iluminarlo, revelando a la monstruosidad cosmica en todo su horror, las personas entran en un pánico como ningún otro que haya habido en la humanidad, incluso tenían infartos de tan solo la impresión de este se, cthulhu extiende sus alas su sorprendentemente sin levantar viento se desliza sobre la ciudad oscureciendola por completo. Los cuatro héroes mantiene la compostura pese a que lo visto, el mayor de los horrores ahora todos podían verlo.

-¡Stark-san, estan viendo esto!-dice Kohaku con preocupación

Mieentras Batman y Ironman sobre o mejor dicho vuelan por debajo del dios lovocraftiano

-Lo veo, pero quisiera no creerlo... rusho se podrá encargar de el-dice Alex

-¿Rusho? ¿pero como...?-

-Si lo vez avisanos-dice Stark y empieza a avanzar a la par del dios interdimensional-J.A.R.V.I.S. escanea la criatura, debe tener un punto debil-

-Señor Stark, la criatura es demasiado para cuantificarla-responde a IA de Stark

-Tranquilo Alex, nada es invencible-dice Batman a lado de Alex

-Eso espero-

Siguen a Cthulhu el cual por solo el pasar de unos de sus brazos destruye una colina cercana.

Mientras Thorang se engancha a Aizen con sus armas.

-Mira a tu alrededor, niña de Thor, esta guerra no se detendra-dice Aizen con su conocida calma

-¡NOOOO! ¡Al igual que mi maestro, la tierra siempre estara bajo mi protección!-Aizen escucha la respuesta de Thorang, decidida y firma, eso le desagrada a Aizen, el que haya quienes se le enfrenten por idea contrarias a las suyas

Aizen saca un kunai de Madara y se lo clava a la chica asgardiana, Superman X ve esto, con su capacidad de ver todo en camara lenta como si el tiempo se detuviera lo observa su rostro cambia, una expresion de odio llena su mirada, Madara estaba por darle ua patada pero Kell L lo toma de la rodilla rompiendosela con mucha facilidad y avienta al shinobi contra Aizen, ambos estan al borde del mirados, Madara tomandose de la rodilla que le destrozaron Aizen mira a su lado y ve al kriptoniano acercase con su vision tremica, Aizen toma al Uchiha y se lanza al vació justo cuando la visión calorífica lo iba a alcanzar, ambos caen sobre undeslizador de los shitaris. Aizen maneja el vehiculos extraterreste mientas Madara se levanta aun con el intenso dolor en su pierna. Saca la fuerzaa a un shitori de su torreta y empeza a disparar.

Superman X ayuda a Thorang a levantarse.

-Estoy bien-dice ella pero Kell fija su mirada en los que huian-No, las personas primero-dice Thorang y van en el auxilio de la gente que era atacada por los ejercitos de Az¿izen y Madara

Abajo Kohaku, Arsenal, Korra y Xilra se reunen y cubren detras de una camioneta destruida.

-Hay muchos civiles en las calles-dice Xilra

-¡Miren, son ellos!-dice Arsenal al ver a los dos invasores acercar se a ellos y pasar volando a toda velocidad

En eso veneradores de Cthulhu bajan y empiezan a atacar, Korra responde con ataques de fuego y Xilra bloquea sus lasers

-Ven Kohaku, nosostras podemos con esto-Le dice Korra al mencionado

-¿seguras que podran ellos?-pregunta Kohaku preocupado por las tres chicas

-Soldado-dice Arsenal mientras prepara un flecha especial-El placer es todo mio-La arquera del universo DC lanza su flecha a uno de los shitoris y esta de repente atrae magneticemante a orco, uljais y veneradores para despues explotar.

Con esa abertura Kohaku va al frente, Korra eleva un camino de tierra lejos de los disparos pero un trol los destruye con su maso pero Kohaku salta elvitando a todos sus agresores, el aterriza sobre el escudo de bibranio reduciendo el impacto de la caida y de inmediato se recompone y va al centro de la ciudad.

Korro y Arsenal atacan a los invasores intedimensionales mientras Xilra ayuda a unos persona que estan atrapados dentro de un autobus, pero se aproximaban más enemigos, ellos corta parte del vehiculos y va en la ayuda de sus amigas. Las tres hacen frente, Korra lanznado fuego y piedras, Arsenal con sus flechas y Xilra desviando los disparos de energia con sus sables de luz.

.Igual que en Tatuin hace unos años-dijo Xilra mientras sus amigas se la quedan viendo

-Yo no recuerdo que fuera así-

Yo tampoco-

Un troll intanta atacar a unas personas pero el escudo de bibranio lo golpea en el rostro salvandolos, el escudo regresa a Kohaku mientras el avanza a la ciudad. Unos policias intenta detener a las naves aeres pero es inutil. Un soldado se acerca a uno de ellos.

-¡Tuxtla enviara refuerzos en dos horas!-

-¡¿Dos hora?! Pero si son ocho de recorrido, ¿los del D.F. no saben lo que pasa aquí?-

-¿Nosotros si?-

Kohaku llega y se coloca sobre una patrulla-

-Alejen a los civiles de las zonas atestadas, que usen los caminao alternso, todos al mismo sentido pero que se aleje del centro, pongan un perimetro a tres calles de aquí-dice-Ordena Kohaku pero la respuesta no es la que espera.

-¡A puta! ¿quien te crees para dar ordenes?-

Un grupo Brutes llegan al lugar y Kohaku los encara eran fuertes peno nada que el escudo del Capitán América no pueda solucionar, los golpea pero pnada le hacen , Kohaku detiene le brazo de uno y con la potentcia de su brazo bionico le destroza el ante brazo con solo apretando su mano, lo patea despues y le corta la cabeza a uno don el borde del escudo, para luego pasar a ver a los uniformados

-¡Todas las unidades, que grupos armados escolten a los civiles, todas las calles estaran en el mismo sentido contrario al que vengan los atacantes. pondremos un perimetro en la sexta sur-dice el oficial por su radio

Mientras Alex y Anakin liberan sus bengalas sobre el "rostro" del dios lovecraftiano, haciendo que se fijen en ello.

-Ya tenemos su atención-dijo Batman

-¿cual es el paso dos?-pregunta Alex y ambos superheroes se van de ahí a toda velocidad mientras son perseguidos por el ente cosmico

Por su parte Korra, Arsenal y Xilra había avanzado hasta estar en el cruce de centrales, donde luchaban contra los cuatro ejercitos por el lugar, las tres ee complementaban mientras soportaban los ataque de su agresores pero dos Hunters se le acercaban pero de la nada parece Kohaku y con un corte a la base de sus espaldas se deshace de ellos, mas enemigos vienen pero rayos electricos y de calor los destruyen al instante, ene so del cielo caen el kriptoniano y la asgardiana dejando claro que fueron ellos los que los ayudaron. Blackwargreymon llega tambien con la cabeza de un leatherback sobre sus hombros

-¿Como les fue?-dice Kohaku

-La nave activo escudos, ahora nada puede destruirla-dice Thorang

-Tiene razon hay que deshacernos de estas cosas-dice Ironman por el intercominicador

-¿algunoi tiene algo para parar esto?-dice Korra

-Solo podemos pelear junto-responde Kohaku

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes con los villanos del anime-dice Superman X

-¿Ah si?, hagan fila-dijo Xilra mientras Arsenal prepara sus flechas

-No podemos, dejar indefensas a estar no es una opcion-dijo Zearch mientras se acerca al grupo

-Stark y Bantman estan con esa coas y Si pudieramos...-

-Tener un plan de acción y una forma de acabar con Cthulhu para poner las cosas niveladas, seria lo mejor-dice Rusho apareciendo detras a lado detodos los demas lo que parece el batpod. se la acercan a el.

-Esto su que es una sorpresa-dijo Zearch

-Pense que no vendrías-dijo Korra

-Ya me canse de huír, es hora de ver de frente a las cosas-dijo Rusho

-Stark, el esta aquí-dice Kohaku

-jeje, sabia que vendría, no le digas que le debo una pizza-

-¿ahora que?-

-Que se prepare porque lo que viene es grande-dice Batman

-Muy grande-reafirma Alex

Dos lineas en el cielo salen de una nube para despues esta y varias más desaparezcan ante la descomunal figura de Cthulhu, los dos heroes aceleran y van hacia donde estan ellos rompiendo la velocidad del sonido pasando por debajo de los demas. Thorang, Superman X y Blackwargreymon se preparan para encararlo ya que facilemtne la ciudad entera seria arrasada.

-Los héroes millonarios y su humor-dijo Xilra con sarcasmo al ver a la "deidad" acercarse a ellos.

Rusho suspira, sabe que es el unico que puede con esto y empieza a caminar hacia la criatura

-Rusho-san, seria muy bueno que ahora empieces a enojarse-dijo Kohaku a Rusho

-No soy Bruce Banner, mi amigo-dice Rusho con calma y una sonrisa ya que le parecia gracios que siempre locompararan con el-lo que me da fuerza no es la ira...-Entonces se transforma en su forma de bestíal pero esta vez era dorado con blanco y sus ojos rojo rubi- **Sino el valor-**

 _De repente, mientras se da la vuelta, su cuerpo se empieza a iluminar, a encojer, de su cuerpo salen los que parecen seis alas, una armadura dorada con blanco lo cubre y de su brazo derecho sale una espada la cual lanza un rayo de luz dorada hacia Cthulhu el cual es atravesado en lo que seria su cabeza, lo deja estatico al ser de varios kilometros de largo, Rusho se eleva con sus alas las cuales empiezan a distorsionar el espacio ya que se anclaban a este para frenar a la descomunal criatura de Lovecraft._

-Mantenlo Ruhso-dice Batma llegando al lugar

-¡WOW! Eso si es poder divino-dice Alex tambie llegando al lugar

 _Rusho sigue frenando a la criatura, pero no le está haciendo más fácil así que recure a lo único que puede hacer_

-¡ARREBATO!-

 _Cthulhu se ilumina instantáneamente de dorado y empieza a desaparecer, sino dejar rastro alguno, las personas de Tapachula al ver esto se persinan ante la presencia del angel guardia, y para los invasores, gritan de cólera por perder a tal aliado._

 _Blackwargreymon activa el X Mode..._

 _Arsenal apunta con tres flechas cargadas..._

 _Superman X ilumina susu ojor de rojo..._

 _Thorang gira y reacomoda su martillo..._

 _Korra entra en estado Avatar..._

 _Xilra gira sus sables de luz..._

 _Kohaku se ponen el escudo en su brazo derecho..._

 _Ironman y Batman aterrizan y entre ellos esta..._

 _Rusho, el Angel Guardia quien envaina su espada de fuego a su antebrazo derecho..._

 _¡LOS RETADORES ESTÁN REUNIDOS!_

* * *

 **Siguiente Capitulo: La Gran Batalla**

* * *

Me gusto este final, uno de fe y esperanza, y si lo se, los ángeles guardianes no son capaces de hacer el arrebato y el mismo es para salvar a las personas buenas, libres de pecados, pero quedo genial, algo apocalíptico, épico, y lleno de esperanza. Y antes de concluir tambien quiero decirles que pronto estara el capitulo 0 de Amalgama: (aun sin subtitulo) asi que atentos.

Muchas gracias por su atención, hasta el siguiente capitulo


	8. La Gran Batalla

CNN en español

-Tenemos a nuestro corresponsal desde Chiapas Mexico adelante Diego-dijo Carlos Montero

-Efectivamente Carlos tras lo que solo se puede describir como "una invasión alienigena" en donde se abriron puertas a otros mundos que trajeron consigos a estos agresivos invasores de otros mundo-Diego Bustos

-Pero también quisiera aclarar que no fueron los universos que vinieron ¿no es así?-

-Estás en lo correcto Diego si eso ya era lo bastantemente increíble posterior a este ataque se reporto la presencia de otros individuos, de superhéroes, Diego. Pero no cualquier supuerheroes, se dice que se vieron a individuos similares a Iron Man, Batman , Superman, Capitán America, incluso a una versión femenina de Thor, de los otros aun no hay un descripción concisa pero esperamos que en los próximos minutos sepamos quiénes son estos superhéroes-

-Lo que me llama la atención es que se menciono a un ángel guerrero, ¿Cómo es eso?-

-Bueno aunque imágenes de él ángel se han publicado con el grupo de superhéroes la verdad es que solo han aparecido imágenes de un ser luminoso como dicen las palabras de la biblia "seres luminosos bajaran con ángeles del cielo y combatirán contras las fuerzas de la maldad"-

-Suena a algo totalmente apocalíptico-

-Bueno. la verdad es otra, tras la aparición de este ser, la gente se siente segura, que alguien fue mandado del cielo para protegernos, es increíble el cambio que esto ha provocado-

 **Capitulo 8: La Gran Batalla.**

Madara y Aizen vieron de formatotalmente estupefacta como el poderoso Chuthul habia sido barrrido como si nada. Madara, por un minuto fue incapaz de sintir el dolor de su rodilla fracturada al ver el poder de Rusho, era sobrecogedor.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Nada es así de poderosos!-dijo Madara aun sin creer los que vioi con sus porpios ojos sharingan

Pero Aizen no se inmutaba, se lleno de ira, nadie podia osar su mision divina para ser un dios

-¡QUE ENTRE EL RESTO!-Ordena Aizen y de inmediato todas las tropas salen de sus portales

Más orcos, shitaris, covenants, y kaijus salen de los portals. esto no pasa por desavertido para Los Retadores

-¡Oigan, esto aun no acaba¡-dijo Xilra al ver que venia más

Todos se preparan para encarar a los invasores de otros universos.

-Rusho, se tu momento, guianos-dijo Batman

El angel desembaina su espada de fuego y la clava en el suelo y recubre de inmediato a toda la ciudad con el relantizando el tiempo para los externos a nuestro universo. Rusho mira a sus compañeros y piensa en un plan.

-Lo tengo, aunque se me haría muy fácil destruir ese transportador y regresar a todos ellos a sus mundos pero creo que lo mejor sera responderles de regreso, este es el plan, Arsenal, en lo alto, hay un edificio entre la primera poniente (oeste) y la primera Norte, nos daras viso de lo que pasa en la ciudad, Iron Man, Batman formen un perimetro a 750 metros al este lugar, si algo se aleja desde ese punto o lo hacen volver o lo hacen cenizas-

-¿Pueden subir?-pregunta Arsenal a los heroes con armadura tecnologica

-Claro, sujete bien, Arwen-dijo Iron man y los tres salen volando.

-Blackwargreymon X, Superman X, Thorang, tiene el poder de su lado, bloqueen los portales, no les permitan pasar, hagan los cenizas-Con lo dicho los tres mencionandos salen volando hacia los portales-El resto, en tierra ayuden a evacuar a toda la gente que puedan-

-¿Y tu que haras?-prgunta Korra a Rusho

-No me pienso limitar-

Rusho sale volando directo hacia un grupo de Orcos los cuales incinerisa de inmediato, de nuevo sle volando y ante un Raikun que corta en dos para lego encara a varias naves covenant y shitoris. Thorang, Superman X y Blackwargreymon X se dirigían a los portales los tres se colocan al frente de los portales, Thorang levanta su martillo, las nuves se arremolinan sobre de ellas, Superman X concentra todo la energía solar de su cuerpo, Blackwargreymon X concentra su poder en su palmas. Thorang carca su martillo, Superman X se le iluminan de un rojo vivo, y Blackwargreymon X empieza a formar una esfera con su energía.

Cuando los tres están al máximo atacan, Thorang lanza sus rayos contra los leviantanes Shitoris, Superman X usa la visión térmica para destruir las naves de los covenants y Blackwargreymon X acaba con los kaijus que intentaban pasar.

En el Brave Heart Naruto observa la batalla esperando lo mejor de esto, en eso llega Ten Ten algo preocupada.

-Señor, captamos una señal de E.U.-

-¿Mensaje de auxilio?-

-No señor, de ataque, intentan comunicarse con un portaaviones que esta cerca de México-

-Comunicame de inmediato-

De regreso en la ciudad de Tapachula, Superman X seguía atacando pero el escucha algo, eran personas que eran perseguidas por un grupo de orcos, el se aparta del portal y va en su ayuda, los orcos se acercan peligrosamente alas personas con sus espadas toscas y oxidadas. Al instante, el Kriptoniano se pone al frente de los orcos, estos seguían avanzando pero con solo sus puños los acaba de un solo golpe a todo ellos, pero esto hizo que varias naves covenant entran y atacan a Thorang la cual termina cayendo al suelo. Ella intenta elevarse de nuevo pero ve a un grupo de brutes que atacaban a varios inocentes y ella debía impedirlo. Zearch queda solo intentando contener los tres portales y aunque al principio parecía que lo estaba haciendo, un Slayer lo golpea y lo derriba de inmediato.

Mientras, Ironman y Batman seguía atacando, pero Arsenal les dice algo que los puede ayudar.

-Stark, Skywalker no se si lo notaron pero tienen algunos detrás de usted-dice Lian mientras dispara flechas a las naves que se acercaban a ella

-Ah, no me digas-responde Alex mientras escapaba de los deslizadores shitoris

-Es mejor que nos sigan que ataquen a la gente abajo-dijo Anakia mientras mantenía distancia de los asguds

-Note que a los asgud les cuesta frenar y las naves shitoris les cuesta girar-

-¿Escuchas eso Alex?-

-Ya sé lo que piensas-

Anakin reduce su velocidad y ataca a los asgud y sus jinetes, luego acelera y se eleva, las bestias y sus jinetes lo siguen, forma un bucle, los asgud aceleran su velocidad pero esto es por efecto de la gravedad, pero a la vez Alex gira hacia la derecha con un curva que les permita a sus perseguidores mantener pero sin que los jinetes y los shitoris se dieran cuenta Batman y Ironman se encuentran y giran en direcciones opuestas dejando a los hitoris frente a los asgud, intenta giran y fretar respectivamente pero no lo logran y se estrellan entre si.

-Bien hecho ¿Qué mas tienes?-

-Thorang esta peleando con unescudron de brutes en la 15 norte-informa Arsena l aAlex

-Y no me invito-dijo Alex mientras se dirigía al lugar que le indico Lian

Un Leatherback camina hacia un escuela primaria que aun estaba evacuando.

-¡Vamos niños corran!-decia la maestra de los niños mientras intentaba huir pero es inútil el kaiju lo ve y levanta su brazo para aplastarlos de un golpe

De la nada aparece Superman X y detiene el golpe… o lo intenta, la fuerza de la titánica criatura era enorme, Kell-L sigue bajando, termina tocando suelo y lo pone de rodilla. Los niños gritan, Kell los escucha, en eso uno de ellos se levanta y ayuda al kriptoniano, el se da cuenta de eso, kell usa toda su fuerza para levantar ese puño, se levanta y vuela, Superman x se lleva al kaiju y lo lanzaslejos de la ciudad, Blackwargreymon X aprovecha esto y destruye al kaiju en pleno vuelo.

En otro lugar Xilra corta a los orcos, covenants y demás invasores con nsus sables de luz, a la vez que Korra usaba aire y tierra control para apartar a los invasores de la gente de Tapachula.

Una familia huia en su auto de los invasores pero uno shitoris los sorprenden, se cuelgan del techo, en eso aprece Kohaku y se sube al vehiculo, golpea algunos de ellos pero el cae junto con esta, uno de los shitoris se aferra a la parte tracera del vehiculo, pero Kohaku reacciona rápido y lanza el escudo hacia el invasor y lo acaba de inemdiato, el auto se detiene y Kohaku se acerca a ellos, quieta el cadáver de ahí y se sorprende por lo que ve, los niñso tienen el escudo y se los entrega, es les sonríe y regresa de nuevo a la pelea.

Rusho vuelo sobre un leviatán shitori y el clava su espada al costado y lo corta de lado a lado con mucha facilidad, mira abajo y ve a Korra, ella con fuego control mantiene a raya a los orcos, una fuerte sacudida los hace desequilibrarse y ella con aire control los manda a volar, Rusho aterriza cerca de ella. Korra apunta hacia el pero baja la guardia la ver quien es.

-Rusho, esto no sirve, si ya le dimos el mensaje pero no podemos seguir así-dijo Korra algo cansada

-Lo se, debemos detener su entrada, cerrar los portales antes de que destruya esa cosa-

-Dejamelo a mi-dijo Korra y toma distancia, Rusho mira ataras y ve a unas Vanshis acercarse

-¿Realmente saber los que haces?-

-¿eeeeh…? ¡Si!-

Korra corre y se invulsa con Rusho y logra alcanzar las vanshis. Rsuho la mira pero es atacado, Rusho los mira y sus ojos empiezan a cambiar de un rojo rubi a un amarillo ambar, algo dentro de el se despertaba, el sabia que tenia que parar pero tampoco podía dejar a sus compañeros en esta batalla solo.

Mientras Korra se sostenía de la nave covenant, ella se trepa a esta y saca al brutes que la piloteaba, la toma e intenta manejarlo.

-como te dijo Asami, ¡cómo te dijo Asami!-La nave va en picado pero remonta de nuevo dirigiéndose al transportador.

 _Korra sigue si camino, es ataracada pero Batman y Ironman se desacen de ellos, Stark baja al suelo arrasando a varios orcos, fanáticos de Cthulhu, y jackals a su paso y Batman cae de un sentón sobre un troll, a la vez que Kohaku aplasta aun Shitori y Xilra decapita a varios de una sola vez. Ironman dispara sus unirayos a la vez que Kohaku patea a varios de sus enemigos, Batman ataca a varias naves que venia a su vez que Xilra desviaba disparos con sus sables de luz. Ironman apunta hacia el Ronin y este pone su escudo, Batman hace lo mismo con Xirla quien bloquea con sus sables y los unirayos son redirigidos hacia los demás invasores, Ironman y Batman vuela, Alex derriba a varios shitoris que escavan un edificio, Batman le daba la vuelta al mismo derriba a un jinete de asgud que iba a empalara Arsenal_

 _La arquera, cual seguía disparando sus flechas a las naves a su alrededor, esquiva unos disparos y ella dispara una flecha que le da aun grout el cual piloteaba la nave, el Brutes que estaban ahí pero la nave es destruida por Zearch quien aterriza sobre un leviatán Shitori, los shitoris van en su contra cuerpo el digimon de nivel mega con anticuerpo X los aplasta sin mucho problema, Thorang se le une en la batalla, golpeando a los shitoris, Zearch quita una de las espinas del leviatán shitori, Thorang lanza hacia arriba su martillo cargándose de electricidad y desde atrás Superman X lo toma y con el golpea al inmenso mecha justo donde Zearch clavo la espina del propio mecha. Este ruge de dolor y se desploma a tierra, se llevan una iglesia a su paso a la vez que los superhéroes ven que se dirigen a un gruo de personas que estaba ahí, los tres se adelantan y empiezan a detenera a la descomunal mole mecánica._

Los tres se salen de ahí agitados.

-Ese fue mi-dijo Kell

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Mila algo ofendida

-Yo lo derribe-

-¡Da! Con mi martillo-

-Niños después pelean por quien escupe más lejos, ahora, de regreso a la batalla-dijo Zearch y se va volando de regreso a la ciudad

Thorang llama su martillo y se va también, lo mismo hace Superman X

En el transportador Raj se levantaba, y ve afuera de la nave, se horroriza, toda una guerra frente a el, y el cae en cuantas, fue él quien provoco esto.

En alguna parte del océano pacifico, el USS Virgina, el capitán recinia instrucciones directas del Presidente de E.U.

-Entendido se…-

-Sera mejor que no lo hagas amigo-dice otra voz que se escucha de ambois lados de la conversación

-¿Quién es usted? Identifiquese-

-Naruto Uzumaki, y será mejor que anule ese ataque nuclear, de inmediato-

-Señor Uzumaki, no se que piensa que esta haciendo con esto, pero tenemos que atacar-

-Eso es estúpido, mi equipo esta peleando haya, deteniendo al enemigo, Señor Presidente-

-Si no atacamos ahora lo perderemos todo-

-Y si atacan, ellos lo perderan todo-dijo Naruto finalizando su transmisión

Kohaku acaba con u Shitori que lo tenia acorralado de un golpe con su brazo bionico.

-Kohaku, acorralaron a varias civiles en un local en la séptima norte-dijo Arsenal por el enlace

-Voy en camino-

En el lugar, varias personas habían sido recluidas en un local, una madre y su hijo incluidos. Los orcos los mantienen a raya con sus espadas, un shitoria saca una bomba y la activa, desde afuera el escudo de bibranio es lanzado hacia el que activo la bomba, Kohaku se encarga de varios de los invasores

-¡Rapido salgan de aquí!-dijo Kohaku conteniendo a los invasores, las personas salen corriendo pero en eso provocan eque el niño se caiga, la madre intenta regresar por el pero no puede, las demás personas le impedían salir.

-¡MI HIJO!-

Kohaku lo mira pero un Shitori lo golpea y los tres invasores se abalanzan sobre del uno más toma al niño

-¡Mamí!-

Kohaku se quita de encima a los invssores perom uno lo toma de su coleta y se la deshace, soltándole el cabello, golpea al invasor como su brazo bionico, Kohaku slata y le da unas patadas voladoras al orco y lo acaba con su escudo pero el niño cae frente a al bomba a casi nada de que detonara Kohaku aparece por detrás y clava el escudo al suelo frente al noño

La bomba explota y la madre siente como la vida se le va, ella se cae de rodillas con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas pero del humo surge un figura, era Kohaku quien tenia al niño en sus brazos, la madre ve esto y va por el. Abraza a su hijo.

-Gracias… gracias…-

Kohaku se recarga en un auto viendo a la madre y su hijo y el no puede evitar sentir ago de empatía por la madre.

Korra ve el transportado se enfila a el pero alguien le dispara eran Aizen y Madara, quienes trans de impedir que llegue.

-Oigan los tengo a estos detrás de mi-dijo Korra y alguien la escuhca

-Descuida Korra, acércalos-dijo Lian y toma su flecha que especialmente había preparado para ellos dos, apunta y afina su blanco-Los tengo-ella dispara su flecha, vuela de frente a Aizen pero es detenida por Madara, Aizen la ve y no le da importancia, Madara la quiebra y ambos siguen a Avatar pero en eso la punta de la flecha explota y los dos salen disparados hacia el transportador, ambos entran sin problemas

Korra al ver esto hace los mismo con aire control se inpulsa yh entra en la misma abertura que ellos, voltea atrás y ve como su vehiculo se extrella contra los escudos, sonríe poer haberlo logrado pero no esta sola. Aizen y Madara se levantan, algo chamusqueados por la explosión.

-Maldita lesbianaghh-dijo Marada al levantarse del suelo y sacar su abanico Korra nota que el suelo es de acero inoxidable y ella puede controlar incluso ese nivel de pureza con el metal control

-Tu basura homosexual crees que puedas con nosotros quienes somos dioses por derechos proogh…-decia Aizen…

Pero Korra usando las planchas de acero empieza a somatar a los vilanos del anime de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba usando las planchas de acero, para golpear a ambos sujetos de forma despiadada y muy despreocupada, ella termian hacindolos flotar con aire control para al final hace unsandwich con ambas planchas en las que cada uno estaba y finaliza con dejarlos caer.

El traidor de la sociedad de almas y el ex fundador de la aldea de la hoja se retuercen para ,o cual Korra dice

-Maricas-Korra va hacia el centro de mando pero escucha una voz

-Todo fue mi culpa-Korra voltea y ve a Raj-Esa alabarda no lucha, no puedes protegerte de ti mismo ni de tus deseos y ambiciones-

-Doctor, esto no fue su culpa, fue usado como a los demás, sabe como detener los portales-

-No, una vez abiertos no se pueden cerrar… a menos… de que usemos el proceso de guardian de la reja-

-¿Que es eso?-

-En caso de peligro extremo se bloqueando los portales para impedir el acceso de estos, solo es del lado opuesto al transportador y solo si se detectan patógenos o radiación extrema los portales se cierra instantáneamente-

-Doctor, el multiverso lo necesita, hay que activar ese bloqueo solo así…-decía Korra pero Raj pierde su concentración e intenta besar a Korra pero el Avatar lo detiene de golpe (no literalmente) antes de que se le acerque-Concentrece Doctor-

-Si, a salvar el multiverso-

Abajo Thorang acaba con la tripulación de una nave covenant pero de la nda aparece un leviatán Shitoris que la golpea y la hace caer, Ironman estab tras la nave intentando penetraar su dura coraza, a lo lejos ve a Superma Blackwargreymon X ir enconta de dos Otashis, ambos se miran Zearch esta listo con su cuchillas, y Kell saca lsus dagas de kriptonita, los dos giran en remolino y entran a las fauces de los kaijus pero de lugar de ser ingeridos ellos demiembran a las criaturas desde adentro. Ironman ve esto y se adelanta al leviatán shitori

-J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿recuerdas la historia de jonas?-

-Yo no lo tomaria como un modelo a seguir-responde su IA al ver lo que intentanba hacer.

Ironman se enfila contra la inmensa mole mecánica y entra por su boca en erata y empieza a lanzar alguno misiles dentro de esta haciéndola estallar. Alex sale de ahí disparado y cae al suelo, arrazando con lo que tuviera a su paso.

-..Bueno… eso fue mejor… de lo que...-decía Alex mientras se levantaba pero lo atacan, Covenant, shitoris y orcos lo rodean.

Arsenal dispara otra flecha pero al intentar tomar otra se da cuenta de que ya no tiene ninguna ve que un fantico de Cthulhu se le acerca y ella lo golpea con su arco al invasor y lo tira del edificio pero cuando gira para tomar las flechas que tenia tiradas a su alrededor, solo había tres pero mejor no era nada, en eso ve como varias naves se les acerca, ella carga dos flechas con diferentes funciones cada una, se lanza al vacio justo cuando disparaban, Arsenal se gira y dispara su primera flecha con su arco apenas estirado la flecha vuela despacio hacha arriba y consecutivamente dispra la segunda con el arco totalmente estirado esta flecha la dispara hacia el edificio en el que estaba, clavándose con una cuerda, Lian se balances hacia un ventan en eso la flecha que había lanzado explota llevándose a varias naves. Arsenal entra rompiéndola ventana y cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

Kell y Zearch destrozaban a los orcos, Shirotis y Covenants que tenían a su alrededor pero en eso ven que naves, deslizadores y kaijus seles acercan, ello se lanzan en su contra pero todos estos les disparan y ambos caen al suelo recibiendo todos los disparos.

Rusho sobrevolaba hacia la ayuda del kriptoniano y el digimon pero algo le pasa una aura maligna lo rodea y esto lo hace perder el vuelo y desioende al suelo. Aterriza pero se toma del corazón, no le pasaba nada a su corazón sino que algo se empezaba apoderar de el.

Mientras en el Pacifico…

En el USS Virginia, un avión se prepara para despegar, tenia ordenes de lanzar un misil en tierras aztecas.

-¡Señor, captamos otra señal! ¡Es una orden a los pilotos…! ¡Naruto piensan lanzar una cabeza nuclear!-

-Ten Ten ¿tenemos potencia en el portal de la celda para Rusho?-

-Si pero adonde quieres ir-

-Mandame a es portaaviones, ¡Ahora-

Naruto sale corriendo hacia el la celda de detención omega, ahí ve como se abre la compuerta y Naruto entra en ella, baja por el túnel y es transportado al portaaviones, Naruto se prepara, invoca a dos clones y prepara su mejor técnica, el Shuriken Rasengan. El jet despega pero Naruto lanza su vórtice de aire y da en la parte tracera del jet, pero por desgracia no era el único, otro jet despega y se va. Naruto ve como varios soldados se le acercan, sabe lo que viene.

-Ten Ten, llama a Stark, informale de esto, quedas al mando-dijo Naruto y toma su intercominicado de oído y con su rasengan lo destruye.

Los guardias lo rodean apuntándole en todo momento, levanta sus manos y lo arrestan de inmediato poniéndolo en el suelo y sujetándole las manos. Al mismo tiempo el jet de combate se acercaba a territorio mexicano, sin pensarlo dos veces dispara el misil nuclear y se aleja

Y en Tapachual, los Retadores seguían defendiendo a la gente de esta ciudad. Ten Ten llama a Stark

-Stark, soy Ten Ten, un misil nuclear se acerca a su posición-

-¿En cuanto?-

-Con suerte 10 minutos-

-J.A.R.V.I.S. pon toda la…aaaaght-Alex es golpeado por un Hunter por detrás poniéndolo contra el suelo pero en eso algo lo ataca el Hunter y los demás son inutilizados y frente a el Batman aparece

-Levantate Alex, tenemos una ciudad por salvar-con eso ambos superhéroes salen volando

Mientras, atrapaba el escudo y Thorang llamaba a su martillo, y ambos lanzaban un golpe los invasores que venia por detrás y de frente respectivamente de ello, Thorang bloqueaba los disparos mientras Kohaku golpea a un fanatico de Cthulhu pero un disparo lo alcanza y cae al suelo de frente, Thorang reacciona y se poen entre los disparos y Kohaku quien se intenta reincorporar, Thorang golpea un auto y lo manda a volar hacia los invasores, luego lanza su martillo que se lleva a todo un grupo de Hunters. Thorang le da la mano a Kohaku y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-¿Listo para otra ronda?-pregunta Thorang mientras ve a su alrededor.

Kohaku se toma su costado el cual sangraba por el disparo

-Porque ¿ya te aburriste?-

Arriba en el transportador Raj introduce los código de activación y concluidosu tarea los portales se bloquean inpidiendo el paso de más tropas.

-Rusho, esta hecho, los portales están bloqueado-dijo Korra mientras Rusho intenta contener su lado demonio.

-Esta bien **¡Salgan de!... AHÍ!** -

-No lo hagas, un misil se acerca a la ciudad-le responde Alex

-¡Alex!, ¡yo ya… no puedo contener… esto…!-

-Entonces suprímelo. Porque se donde ponerlo-

Ironman y Batman salen de la ciudad, los ciudadanos de Tapachula lo ven y no entienden por que huyen. Se empiezan a acerca a la costa, el mar se empieza a ver cada vez con mayor claridad.

-Alex, detecto que tu reactor tiene una falla, pierdes energía-dijo Anakin preocupado de la situación de su amigo.

-Descuida, me quedara suficiente para el refreso-

-Padme me conto, esperas un hijo-

En el universo Marvel Jenna y Pepper regresaban a Nueva York, y ambas miran como se libraba la batalla en nuestro universo. En el Brave Heart, todos los tripulantes están atentos de todo lo que pasan.

Alex y Anakin ya están en la costa, ven al misil y los pasan, ambos frenan y cambian de dirección y lo siguen.

-Alex dejame esto, no puedes seguir con esto-

-Olvidalo chico de DC-

El misli se adentra a la ciudad, ambos sujetan al misil, Anakin intenta que Alex suelte el misil.

-¡Alex, suelta el misil!-

Ambos se elevan hacia uno de los portales, Superman X y Blackwargreymon X miran a los dos de sus compañeros, Thorang y Kohaku hacen lo mismo, Xilra ayudaba Arsenal a levantarse y ambas también miran la azaña de su compañero. Los superhéroes millonarios se seguían acercando al portal de los orcos y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habai entrado en el portal.

Todo el mundo festeja que hayan entrado al portal, en el portaaviones, los soldados hacen saber a Naruto con sus gritos de festejo que lo había logrado.

En Mordor, los dos siguen avanzando, mientras que todas sus tropas intentan entrar, miran a los dos superhéroes sin saber que son. Alex se queda sin energía y suelta el misil. Anakin lo nota de inmediato y se lanza por su amigo, Anakin mira detrás y ve al Saruman, el siente algo, esa vieja sensación del lado oscuro pero no era momento para pensar en eso, acelera directo al portal, el misil cae cerca donde estaba en anillo único, la explosión destruye todo, vaporiza los cuerpos de slos soldados de Mordor, y aunque el anillo no sifre por la explosión sucumbe ante la inmensa temperatura. Sauron empieza a colapsar, su torre de viene abajo.

En Tapachula, de pronto todos los seres de los otros universos empiezan a levitar cada uno es regresdo al universo del que venia a una velocidad increíble. Desde el transportador, Korra ve que el pñan de Raj funcionaba pero Xilra le dice que Stark y Skywalker habían entrado a uno de los portales, Korra se acerca al borde del mirador esperando lo mejor.

-Vamos, ustedes pueden-

Por su parte Anakin sigue acelerando, esquivando a todo lo que entrara en el portal, luchaba por no chocar con nada, incluso para sus habilidades de piloto y Jedi era muy complicado. Se acerca cada vez mas pero al mismo tiempo el portal empezó a reducirse, Anakin intenta darse prisa pero no podía aumentar su velocidad sin exponerse más a uan colicion y perder tiempo con ello. Se calma, Intenta mantenr su velocidad, el portal cada vez era más pequeño y a escazos 100 metros acelera a todo lo que da, el portal era pequeño pero lo logra cruzar apenas con el tamaño suficente para que pasaran los dos, o tal vez no, al cerrarse el portal un pulso electromaenetico que desactiva su traje

-¡NO!-pronuncia Anakin y suelta a Alex por la inercia que tenían sus cuerpo.

Korra se alegra al ver que ambas habai cruzado. Al igual que el resto.

Pero algo andaba mal, los dos caian sin control nio dirección

-No están desacelerando-dijo Thorang y empieza a girar su martillo pero antes de que pudiera despegar Rusho salta y atrapa a ambos, se cubre con sus alas, recorre varios cientos de metros pero al final se detiene cerca de donde se refugiaban varias personas.

Thorang le da la mano a Kohaku quien la toma y vuelan hacia donde habai caído, al igual que Zearch y Kell, todo el publico mira al angel soltar a los héroes de Marvel y DC, anakin, sin importarle que lo vean se quita el casco y de inemdiato hace lo mismo con Alex

-Alex, ¿puedes oirme?-pregunta Anakin preocupado a lo que le este pasando a su amigo.

Todos ven esto y no pueden sentir mas que lastima, uno de su héroes había caído. Unos niños se acercan para ver que le pasaba al hombre que habai visto en películas de Marvel, era diferente pero sabían que era Ironman.

-Papi, ¿que le pasa a Ironman?-

-Nada hija… solo esta dormido…-

Los demás Retadores no pueden mas que sentirse mal por esta perdida, Zearch pone una rodilla en el suelo y baja su mirada, Superman X suspira con pesadez, Thorang se pone triste y sujete su martilo con las dos mano. Anakin mira a Rusho, el sabia que le iba a decir pero tajantemente con solo mover su cabeza le niega que pueda hacer algo por el.

Thorang sigue viendo su martillo… su martillo… martillo, ¡eso era!

-Todos atrás, por favor atrás, necesito espacio-dijo Thorang mientras le indicaba a las personas de Tapachula a que retrocedieran-Rusho, pon un barrera nentre mi y los demas

-Mila ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?-pregunt a Rusho mientras hacia lo que le indicaba la asgardiana.

-Thor me conto que esto funcionaba con Tony-dijo Thorang levanta su martillo y las nubes empiezan a remolinearse y un rayo cae en este, Thorang canaliza la electricidad hacia Alex y este despierta con un grito de dolor.

-Lo hiciste-dijo Kohaku sorprendido

Zearch se levanta y Kell queda con la boca abierta, Rusho sonríe, Anakin tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tal vez si eres una dios después de todo-Le dice Rusho a Mila, para ,o cual ella responde con una sonrisa, feliz de haber evitado una muerte.

-… ¿Dónde estoy? …. ¿Qué paso? ¿por favor díganme que ningún hombre me beso?... aunque si fuiste tu…-dijo Alez pero esto molesto a Superman X quien se acerca con los brazos cruzados y una cara pocos amigos-mejor no, cualquier chica bonita… excepto Korra, porque… ya saben… es Korra… ¿y bien?-

Anakin se acerca feliz, lo menos batman que podía ser el Jedi.

-¡Ganamos!-

-jejej, yeeeaiii!, tomemonos el día amigo, ¿en fin de semana? Merecemos minimo el fin de semana, oigan se me antojo algo de comer, oye Rusho tu eres de aquí, y sabes que nunca me equivoco, ¿conoces algún buen lugar?-dijo Alex con su actutid Stark

-Claro Alex, se de un buen sitio-

-Lamento ser la aguafiestas en esto pero…-

-Una personas de la tribu agua una aguafiestas ¿acaso eso es posible?-

-ja-ja, Alex, pero en serio, aquí arriba hay dos tipos que no saben que han perdido

-Tiene razón-dijo Rusho decidido atermianr con esto

-… bien, comemos luego-finaliza Alex

En el transportador, Aizen y Madara se arrastaban por el piso, intentaban huir o eso parecía. En eso sienten algo, una fría mirada, ambos voltean y ahí, frente a ellos diez furiosos Retadores, en el fondo están Batman, Iron ¿man, Blackwargreymon X, Rusho, Kohaku,, Superman X y Thorang y frente a ellos Arsenal le apuntaba con una flecha a madara, Korra con los cuatro elementos dando vueltas a su mano izquierda lista para disparárselos a Aizen y entre ellas, Xilra quien tenia sus sables de luz apuntando a los cuellos de ambos villanos del anime

-Oiga, ahora si quiero ese trago-dijo Aizen nervioso a mas no poder

-El mio que sea doble-dijo Madara igual de nervioso

Siguente capitulo: Una Promesa


	9. Una Promesa

**Capítulo Final: Una Promesa**

* * *

Amanecia un día más en la modesta ciudad de Tapachula, y aunque los Retadores la defendieron con valor y mostraba con orgullo las cicatrices de la batalla… ya nada seria igual…

(A promese-The Avengers OST)

CNN en español, Carlos Montero

 _-Tras lo que solo se puede considerar como una invasión de múltiples armadas extraterrestres las valientes acciones del grupo conocido como_ LOS RETADORES, _no solo son un sinónimo de alegría sino también de celebración…-_

Las personas en todo el mundo se sentían más vulnerable pero al mismo se persibia un aura de optimismo y confianza, de que si esto volveia a pasar seria protegidos de nuevo.

- _Me siento bien sabiendo de que ellos existen-_

 _-Los Superheroes siempre han estado con nosotros-_

 _-¡Te amo Superman!-_

 _-¡Y yo a ti, Thorang!-_

En la ciudad ciertamente la perdida era el sentimiento unánime pero también estaba ese aura de bienestar que los retadores había traido sobre todo en los mas pequeños.

 _-¡Y Ironman volan haciand piu piu, Batman con cortaba en el aire, la chica del arto de disparar y los hacia explotar y ese sujeto dragon negro los mandaba a volar de un golpe y luego hacia GRRRRRR!-_

Pero la incertidumbre invadía a otros, si eto llego a pasar ¿Qué más podía suceder?

 _-La verdad, no me siento segura sabiendo que esas cosas existen-_

 _-Hay cosas que no están ocultando-_

Pero lo que más se hacia presente en todo el mundo eran el gran sentimiento de gratitud hacia Los Retadores, con carteles, espectaculares, luminosos y grafitis diciendo lo mismo "Gracias Retadores", algunos iban más lejos con frases, "los pokemones no salvaron nuestro mundo, fueron los Retadores junto a un digimon", "Jesucristo muestro salvador y Los Retadores nuestros protectores" imágenes de todos ellos por doquier.

- _Sabia que los superhumanos existían, no que los superhéroes existieran_ -dijoStan Lee desde su oficina

-Y _dios nos mando un grupo de angeles a protegernos, y esos angeles son… ¡Los Retadores!_ -decia el Papa Benedicto XVI desde el Vaticano

Nuevamente en Tapachula los retadores se había reunido en frente al palacio de gobierno, Zearch en su nivel mega, Superman X y Thorang aun con sus trajes de batalla asgardianos, el resto vestían de civil, excepto Anakin, porque bueno, el es Batman.

- _Pero sigue habiendo dudas sobre los mismos Retadores sus identidades y paraderos siguen siendo un misterio…-_

-Muchos los culpan de esto que paso-decia una mujer, una madre soltera con su hijo en brazos-El Soldado del Invierno salvo a mi hijo y donde quiera que este solo puedo decir gracias-

-gracias soldado del invierno-dijo su hijo mandándole un saludo

 **ONU, Nueva York**

Naruto esta enfrente de varios representantes del mundo para testificar sobre lo sucdido enTapachula, Chiapas, Mexico. Los flaches no se hacen esperar.

-¿Donde están los Retadores?-

-No puedo precisar su paradero, y pienso que es mejor así, se merecen este respiro-responde Uzumaki

-¿Y que hay de Sousuke Aizen y Madara Uchiha?-

-Donde tienen que estar, bajo nuestra jurisdicción-

Raj, ponía en un contenedro la alabarda de Aizen, mientras todos los Retadores lo veían.

-Eso no es su decisión, señor Uzumaki-

-por supuesto que no lo fue, solo lo discutí con el angel guardia de su mundo-

Mila y Kell se despedían de Raj, esperando volverlo a ver a el y los demás, incluido los hermonos Loud, mientras Madara y Aizen esperan a que sean transportados, Zearch los acompaña para asegurarse de entregarlo sin problema alguno

-¿y simplemente se irán con Aizen y Madara sin que paguen por los crímenes que cometieron?-

Korra habla con sus amigo de lo que posiblemente les hagan en la prisión que tiene planeado para ellos.

-Claro que pagaran, ¡y pagaran con creces!-

Thorang les indica que es ahora, los Retadores se dividen. Alex, Batman, Korra, Amy, Lian, Kohaku y Rusho de un lado, Thorang, Superman X yBlackwargreymon junyo a Aizen y Madara, la asgardiana pone su martillo en el suelo, una serie de simbolio, de runas nordicas se empeiezan a formar en el suelo, de repente un rayo de luz baja del cuelo y los transporta a otro universo. Todo había terminado.

Los insolito, Tony Stark venia y estrechaba la mano de Bruce Wayne felicitándolo que su muchacho lo hizo bien, igualmente Bruce le dice que no fue ningún error el que el hubiera criado a ese clon de Lex Luthor, que distaba mucho de lo que pudo ser. Incluso felicitándolo de su nieta.

-Usted no sabe lo que ha provocado Sr Uzumaki, al declarar lo existencia de los Retadores, ¡SON UN AMENAZA!-

Korra, Amy y Lian se suben a sus motos, Kohaku recoge una bolsa con ropa y se sube a un ensamblador. Rusho mira a su compañeros y mira al cielo con optimismo.

-Claro que lo son, el mundo lo sabe, ¡cada mundo de cada universo lo sabe!-

-Así que todo se trato de esto, una declaración-

Rusho se transporta y el aparece en la ONU con us traje de batalla frente a todos los representantes del mundo, dejándolos anonadados.

-No, una promesa, ¡Estamos aquí y no nos doblegaremos ante nada ni nadie!-declara Ruhso para luego transportarse con Naruto a otro lugar

-Gracias-le agradeció a Naruto

-De Nada, por cierto arregle los desperfectos de tu cuerpo, supongo que tenían un teletransportador prototipo-

-Rusho te puedo preguntar-el angel asiente-¿Qué sigue ahora? El grupo se dividió y no era ese el plan que tenia-

-Sabes que volveremos-

De una casa a lo lejos una mujer rubia de ojos azules sale de esta junto a Makoto y un niño que corre hacia ellos. El niño abraza a Naruto, era su hijo.

-Tienes una buena familia Uzumaki-

-Bueno, pues me case con una de tus hijas así que si-

-Papa, hola, me da gusto verte-dijo la mujer rubia, su nombre era Andrea

-Igual a mi hija-Le responde Rusho

-Nunca me acostumbrare a la idea que tengas hijos que sean unos años mayores o en este caso menor que tu por solo unos años-dijo Makoto mientras se ponía a lado de Rusho

-Me alegra saber que Mila afronto sus miedos al fin-dijo Andrea

-Creo que el kriptoniano tuvo algo que ver con eso-

El hijo de Naruto le jala su chaqueta a Rusho llamando su atención.

-Abuelo, ¿los retadores volveran?-

Rusho mira a los presentes, querían ver cual era su respuesta ante la incognita de su nieto

-ah… todos necesitamos héroes, hombres y mujeres que den todo por el todo, las personas necesitan su héroes, pero el mundo necesita a sus superhéroes-

-Por cierto ¿que fue eso que dijo Stark que les iba a dar a las ciudadanos de Tapachula?-

-Un faro de esperanza-

Y ahí, en la ciudad que fue testigo de la batalla de los Retadores sucedia algo, un edificio empezó a materializarse, las personas se asutaron, creyendo que era otro ataque pero todo cambia conforme se define la estructura, las gente empieza a sentir confianza en lo que ven, sobre todo el nombre que se ve en el edificio… CHALLENGERS.

El edificio se yergue sobre toda la ciudad como ese faro de esperanza que el mundo necesitaba, y con ella declaraba que la humanidad nunca estaría sola de nuevo.

FIN

* * *

Creditos

Historia basada en THE AVENGERS "2012"

Basada en los personajes de Shonen Jump, Marvel Comic, Star Wars, DC Comics, Nickelodeon y Bandai Namko

Inuyasha creado por Rumiko Takahashi

Captian America creado por Joe Simon y Jack Kirby

Ironman creado por Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Don Heck y Larry Lieber

Blecha creado por Tite Kubo

Naruto crado por Masashi Kishimoto

Star Wars creado por George Lucas

Batman creado por Bob Kane y Bill Finger

Green Arrow creado por Mort Weisinger y George Papp

The Legend of Korra creado por Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino

Thor creado por Stan Lee, Jack Kirby y Larry Lieber

Superman creado por Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster

Digimon creado por Akiyoshi Hongo

OC por Raptor Writer

 **Elenco**

Muzo Rohez (Rusho) (OC)

Alex Stark/Ironman (DC/Marvel)

Anakin Skywalker/Batman (Star Wars/DC)

Zearch/Blackwargreymon-X (OC/DIGIMON)

Mila Angust/Thorang (OC/Marvel)

Kell L/Superman X (DC)

Kohaku/Winter Soldier (Inuyasha/Marvel)

Amy Hoo/Balanza Xilra (OC-Star Wars)

Korra (Nickelodeon)

Lian Harper/Arsenal (DC)

Sousuke Aizen (Bleach)

Madara Uchiha (Naruto)

Shikamaru Nara (Naruto)

Ten Ten (Naruto)

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

THE CHALLENGERS

(LOS RETADORES)

Por

Raptor Writer

* * *

En todos nosotros yace la capacidad de ser un héroe solo necesitamos de una cosa para despertarlo, Valor


	10. Epilogo

En algún lugar del universo de Star Wars. La primer orden están agitada, también habían recibido la transmisión y el más importante miembro se iba a reunir con Snoke..

-Mi señor, tenemos…-dice Ren indignado

-Te dejas llevarte de más por tus emociones-dijo Snoke cortantemente a Ben Loren

-¡PERO SI TODOS VIERON LO QUE INTENTABAN HACER! Además eso Retadores hay…-

-A su tiempo niño. Ahora solo calmate-dijo Smog quien aparece detrás de su propia proyección, le indica a Ren que lo siga-¿sabes como se alimenta esta estación espacial?-

-De las estrellas mi señor-

-No te pregunto cómo se carga el arma sino como se alimenta a esta estación-Su aprendiz no sabe a lo que se refiere su maestro, pero este no le dice nada solo se sige caminando-Después que el imperio cayera encontré algo, un onjeto de gran poder, superaba con creces a todo lo que conocía… incluso… a la fuerza-

-¡¿qué?! Es imposible, nada es mas grande que la fuerza-

-Eso pensé pero tras estos acontecimientos me tengo que reemplantear todo, ¿Por qué conformarnos con esta simple galaxia? Y con esto lo haremos.

Dentro de la estación espacial un contendor enorme pero lucia vacio, Loren entra y poco a oco se da cuenta de que no está tan vacío, más bien algo levitaba en medio de este. Parecía una pequeña piedra preciosa pero era su brillo lo que más llamaba la atención.

-Esta gema tiene un poder inclacilable, mas alla del infinity y con ella… ¡Vencermos a los Retadores!-

-¿pero… de que manera lo hará mi Lord?-Kylo Ren con esa inquietante duda

-Fue más que una fuente de poder… es capaz de cambiar a los seres vivos-

Frente a ellos tres celdas que contenía a tres hermanos de Tatuin, dos hermanas y un hermano, una de las hermans levitaban unos bloques, la otras estallaba en llamas, ondas de choques y rayos de energía, el hermanos se convulsionaba y cambiaba de forma volviéndose extremadamente fuerte y rápido.

-Y con ellos serán la llave a nuestra victoria, ni esos Retadores podrán contra nuestro poder-pronuncio Snoke sentenciando su nuevo blanco de forma muy, pero muy próxima.

* * *

Bueno, esta es la conclusión, me gusto pero quedo muy corto con lo que quería hacer pero la emoción de empezar con Amalgama: El Ascenso de la Alianza me gano, y para ello tengo que terminar Itachi Redemption, también.

Ahora, y por si se lo preguntaban, si, la ultima parte será el HISHE de este fanfic aunque esto ya aparezca como **Complete** y creamen será comiquísimo.

Y agradecimiento a BRANDON369, Ultimate demon god zero, deahtz, baraka108 Junior VB y nahuelvera2 por ese aguante, un año en hiatus obligatoria y nada planeado, y yo los respeto realmente y espero que estén para mis siguiente fanfics y sobre todo mi _Fanfic Multiuniverse Histories_ del cual Amalgama es parte y buque insignia del mismo.

Bueno con esto es todo, bueno no, aunqueda algo mas para completar esta historia…

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO…

En un puesto de quesadiila, los diez Retadores tenían un break. Aizen y Madara están en la calle, frente al puesto, com sus manos izquierda y derecha respectivamente debanjo del martillo encantado de Thorang.

Por su parte el banquete de los Retadores contaban de tacos dorado (tacos fritos en aceite cubiertos por lechugam crema agria y queso), quesadillas de carne de vaca, quesillo, champiñones, pollo solas o combinada, empanada de carne de vaca, pollo y los estremos están Superman X y Zearch como un agumon, y a los lados están Korra frenta a Thorang, Alex frente a Xilra, Ruhso frenta a Kohaku, Lian frente Batman, todo fdisfrutaban de la comida, Batman miraba sobre sus hombro a los villanos del anime mientras comia su empanada de pollo. Aleex toma un taco dorado, Kohaku tien su rostro apollandose sobre su mano normal, Lian le daba otro mordizco a su quesadilla de carne con champiñones, al igual que Kell-L lo hacia con su quesadilla de quesillo. Zearch toma variso tacos dorados y los mete sin problema en su boca, Rusho toma un taco dorado y lo muerde.

* * *

Muchas gracias por esto y si les gusto la historia no se preocupen, ¡los Retadores volverán!


	11. Bonus HISHE

DE HISHE

-¡Claro que bajaremos este martillo…!-decía Thorang alterada

-¡… y subiremos las manos!-decía el kriptoniano

Ambos dan un impresionante salto con intención de acabar con Batman pero este no se mueve y en el momento exacto de su capa saca el escudo del capitán América y se pone en cuclillas ambos golpean el escudo pero el bibranio los repele de inmediato con una poderosa onda expansiva el lugar reciente el impacto, autos, caminos, autobuses, todo lo que estuviera cerca es alejado del sitio de en donde se encontraba, la nube de polvo se disipa y se muestra todo el lugar en mal estado.

Ironman y Backwargreymon se levantan quitándose los escombros de encima y se acercan al Cabllero de la Noche, al igual que los otros.

-Si ya terminaron es hora de hablar-dijo Batman

-Oigan, miren-dice Blackwargreymon señalamdo al frente, todos voltean a ver que era

-Hoolaa-responde Aizen con alegría

-¡Espera!, ¿te quedaste ahí todo el tiempo?-pregunta Ironman

-Así es-

-¿Por qué no huiste mientra nosotros peleabamos?-pregunta Thorang

-No les dire… guajajaja, guajajaja,-El grupo de superhéroes se lo queda viendo mientras el exshinigami se sigue riendo- ¡Guajajaja, guajajaja, guajajaja-

-Muy bien algo me dice que este sujeto trama algo malo-dijo Zearch con dudas sobre Aizen

-Sí, no me agrada la forma en que se ríe, es muy sarcástica-

-Bien, entonces haremos esto-dijo Batman y todos le ponen atención-Interrogamos a Aizen aquí, luego no regresamos al Brave Heart y durante el vuelo planeamos que hacer en base a lo que le sacamos a ese sujeto, ponemos trampas, detenemos a los malos, volvemos a la normalidad a Xilra y Arsenal, y evitando que el mundo se entere de nuestra presencia-

-Wow es un plan muy bueno ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo eso?-dijo Zearch impresionado

-Yo pensé que terminaríamos peleando de una gran ciudad a plena luz del dia… como Nueva York-dijo thorang

-¿Qué tiene de especial Nueva York?-dijo Superman X algo incomodo de que fuera ahí

-Bueno es Nueva York, la Gran Manzana, la Estatua de la Libertad, ya sabes-responde Alex Alex

-¿Qué no puede ser en otro lugar?-

-¿Cómo cual?-pregunta Zearch

-Yo que se, ¿ehhh? ¡El extremo opuesto a Tijuana!-

-¿… Tapachula?-contesta Thorang

-Si, eso-

-Lo importante ahora es seguir este plan-

-Ah sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunta Zearch algo incrédulo

-¡porque, SOY BATMAN!-Anakin sale corriendo directo a la ciudad-¡VANCOUVER, YO SOY BATMAN!-

De regreso en el Brave Heart Anakin de de aquí allá diciendo…-

-¡B.A.S.E. YO SOY BATMAN!-

-NACIONES HUNIDAS, ¡YO SOY BATMAN!-

-GENTE DE TAPACHULA, YO SOY BATMAN, CON UN TRAJE REFERENCIA A BATMAN BEYOND-

-DETENGO MISILES, ¡PORQUE SOY BATMAN!-

-SALVO A IRONMAN, ¡PORQUE SOY BATMAN!-

En alguna parte de Guatemala…

Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark y Makoto Shimokawa miran como Anakin le dice prácticamente a todo el mundo de que el es Batman.

-wow, nunca pensé que hubiera alguien mas incomodo que tu en decir "porque soy Batman"-dijo Tony y Bruce solo lo voltea a ver.

-Tiene razón señor Wayne, es incluso más incomodo que usted-dijo makoto y también recibe una mirada de Bruce

-De acuerdo, mañana busco un remplazo porque…-

-fuiste Batman-dice Makoto y Tony al mismo tiempo

-No fui, SOY Batman-

-En serio, porque el dice otra cosa-responde Tony

-Como te odio Stark

Como Debio Haber Terminado…

 _¡THE CHALLENGER!_

 _(LOS RETADORES)_

Kohaku corre por las calles entre los enemigos.

-Si, ¡wah!, ¡Escudo y brazo!-dice Kohaku mientras da una salto

-¡Vamos vengan que aquí les dare unas tijeras!-dijo Korra lanzando fuego y puedras.

-¡Esto es lo que opino de tu nuevo cannon de Star Wars!-dice Xilra cortado a sus rivales con los sables de luz

-Aquí viene algo grande-dice Batman volando frente a Chtulhu

-Muy grande-reafirma Ironman a su lado

-Yo te enseñare quiene esta sobrevalorado-dijo Superman X lanzando su visión térmica a un potal y calcinando a todos los que pasen

-Que dios lovecraft ni que nada, te doy tu estate quieeto-dice Rusho convirtiéndose en un angel y deteniendo a la descomunal bestia

-Sí que soy bueno-dice Arsenal desde lo alto de un edificio lanzando tres flechas de forma consecutiva

-Adios Gorila espacial-dijo Korra meintras tira a un Brute de su vehiculo

-Estoy histérico porque ni se me hizo mención es Tri-dijo Blackwargreymon X en la espalda del Otashi

-Prueben un poco de mi martillo-dijo Thorang llegan a apoyar a su compañero a la vez que lanzaba su martillo al cielo pero…

-¡Mi remate!-dice Superman X cayendo desde el cielo con el martillo de la asgardiana

-¡Marimacha su abuela!-

-Doble final/Doble final-Iroman y Batman entran al portal y termina con la invasión.

Russho, Anakin, Kel-L, Zearch y Thorang están reunidos alrededor de Alex quien esta tendido en el suelo.

-Rusho, ¿sabes de algún buen logar para comer?-pregunta Alex al angel guardian

-Mh… se me ocurre un lugar-responde Rusho con una sonrisa

Tiempo después en el Super Café…

-Al fin terminaron-dijo Superman

-Si, solo les tomo más de dos años-reafirma batman mientras lo señala con su taza de cafe

-¡Hogan!, denos algo de crédito-dijo Rusho algo indignado por lo dicho por Batman y Superman

-Ademas ¿Quién es este?-dijo Batman señalando a Batman

-Soy Batman-responde Batman

-No lo eres-dice Batman

-Claro que lo soy, usted me dio el traje, la capa y todo-dice Batman

-Suficiente, ya me están confundiendo esto de que Batman le dice a Batman-dijo Rusho

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Superman confundido

-Oh, es cierto, ustedes no pueden leer los comentarios, mi error-dice Rusho

-Aunque eres un Batman muy raro-dijo Superman X

-¿Qué insinuas?-dijo Batman

-Dice, que eres Batman, literalmente en todos lados-

-Batman por aquí-dijo Arsenal

-Batma por aca-dijo Xilra

-Batman por todos lados-dijo Korra

-¿?Queeeeeé? Yo no hago eso-dijo Btman algo nerviosos y todos se lo queda viendo-no mucho…-lo siguen viendo de forma incomoda-… de acuerdo tal vez lo hago mucho pero el también tiene problemas-dice Batman señalando a Batman

-Yo no tengo problemas, porque soy Batman-

-¡Ven! A eso me refiero-

-Pero bueno terminamos y eso nos vuelve el mejor crossover de este autor-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo una voz detrás del vidrio y ven a Ichigo de Bleach de tras de este.

-¿Ustedes dos no estaban en nuestra historia?-pregunta Thorang a Ichigo y Naruto

-Si, pero también aparecemos es esta historia-dijo Naruto

-¿Pero si son solo dos?-dijo Zearch y de repente aparecen los personajes de DC y Marvel

-Wow, eso fue rápido-dijo Alex

-Aun así solo son ustedes-dijo Rusho y de repente…

-¿Esa no es Erza Scarlet?-dijo Alex

-¿Deku de My Hero Academia?-dijo Batman

-Es Luffy y su tripulación-dijo Xilra

-El equipo RWBY-dijo Kohaku

-¿Qué raro?-dijo Alex

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Batman

-Al tener tantos personajes animes una pensaría que también estaría…-decia Alex cuando un sonido surge y del inmediato aparece Goku

-¡Superman, peleemos!-

-Por el amor de… ¡¿Es es en serio?! ¡¿Este sujeto también va a aparecer?!-dijo Superman disgustado por la presencia del Sayayin

-Descuida, tardara en aparecer-

-Vamos Superman me muero por que peleemos-

-Goku ¿hiciste lo que te dijomos?-

-¿ehhh…? No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Si lo hago, pelearas conmigo-

-Claro, el no pudo hacerlo-dijoSuperman señalando a Batman

-¡Hey!-dijo Bamtna indignado

-Bien , ¡Lo hare!-dijo Goku para después se teletransporta a otro lugar.

-¿Y eso que fue?-pregunta Kohaku

-De acuerdo talvez no seamos el mejor crossover pero tenemos algo que ustedes no chicos-dijo Korra

-¿Ah sí?-dijeron Batman y Superman

-Una increíble camncion

Somos Uno Al Pelear

(The Challengers Version)

 _El mundo frágil es_

 _Lo atacan sin parar_

 _No podemos perder_

 _Y no hay que dar un paso atrás_

 _Nadie junto a mi peleo_

 _Pero solo ya no estoy_

 _¡RETADORES REUNIDO!_

 _Somos uno al pelear_

 _Esta batalla_

 _De nosotros huirán_

 _Nunca nos detendrán_

 _Nadie con nosotros podra_

 _Somos uno al pelear_

 _Nada con nosotros podrá_

 _Somos uno al pelear_


End file.
